A Cat of a different coat
by Queen Puduhepa
Summary: Talisa Maegyr Stark, épouse de Robb Stark et reine du Nord jusqu'à son assassinat aux Jumeaux. L'étrangère qui a coûté la guerre au Jeune Loup. La femme pour qui Robb a rompu sa promesse aux Frey. La raison des noces pourpres pour beaucoup. De son passé, on ne sait à vrai dire pas grand chose. Pourtant, comme nous tous, elle avait une histoire
1. La paria

**Bonjour, voici mon premier OS sur Game Of Thrones. J'étais un jour tombée une vidéo qui présentait une théorie selon laquelle Talisa Maegyr aurait été une espionne des Lannister, et je m'en suis inspirée pour écrire cette histoire.**

 **Vu que l'on ne sait pas grand-chose du passé de Talisa à part ce qu'elle évoque dans la série, la plupart des choses relatées ici n'est que pure spéculation.**

 **Le personnage de Talisa Maegyr est la propriété de David Benioff et de D. B. Weiss, la série _Game of Thrones_ aussi. La série _Game of Thrones_ est inspirée du _Trône de Fer_ de G.R.R. Martin (mais ça, vous le savez sûrement déjà)**

 **Le personnage de Malaquo Maegyr, triarque de Volantis, appartient à l'univers du Trône de Fer. Pour cette histoire, j'en ai fait l'oncle de Talisa.**

 **Le frère cadet et la mère de Talisa sont mentionnés dans Game of Thrones (saisons 2 et 3) mais pas nommés, leurs noms sont donc complétement sortis de mon imagination.**

 **Le titre de l'histoire m'a été inspiré par la chanson _The Rains of Castamere_ et le fait que Malaquo Maegyr appartienne à la faction des Tigres. **

**Et maintenant que tout est dit, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Paria**

Volantis. La plus ancienne des Cités Libres d'Essos. Ici, le sang de l'Antique Valyria coulait encore dans les veines de l'aristocratie, un héritage dont cette dernière s'enorgueillait. Ici, les nobles n'étaient d'ailleurs pas des Volantains. Non, le terme « volantain » c'était bon pour la plèbe, eux, ils étaient des Valyriens. Ils en arboraient même les traits distinctifs. Et au milieu de tous ces cheveux d'argent, ces teints clairs et ces yeux améthyste, Talisa, la brune aux yeux noirs, détonnait.

Talisa n'était pas une « vraie » Volontaine, elle était une « métisse » et cette particularité faisait d'elle presque une paria au sein de la haute société volontaine. Sa mère Lyria Maegyr faisait partie de la minorité Rhoynar. Une descendante d'affranchis que son père, Aeso Maegyr, avait rencontrée au cours d'un voyage et dont il était tombé follement amoureux. Follement, c'était bien le mot ! Il l'avait épousée, un fait que le reste de la famille Maegyr avait pris pour une folie. Son père l'avait même déshérité à cause de cela, pour finalement revenir sur cette décision sur son lit de mort quelques années après. Ici, on voyait d'un mauvais œil l'apport de sang étranger et Mazaro Maegyr ne dérogeait pas à cette règle. Ici, les Rhoynars - qui, comble de l'ironie, avaient habité la région bien avant les Valyriens - n'étaient que des citoyens de seconde zone.

« La métisse », « la fille de métèque », « la noiraude », « la basanée », tels étaient les noms dont Talisa se voyait affublée par les autres enfants. Parce qu'elle était différente, ils se moquaient d'elle. Parce qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère, ils la rejetaient. Ah ! Comme elle aurait voulu avoir la même chance que Léandro et, elle aussi, ressembler à leur père. Avec des cheveux blond cendré et des yeux violets, elle serait passée inaperçue. Mais il avait fallu qu'elle soit aussi brune que sa mère avec des yeux aussi foncés que les siens et une peau tout aussi olivâtre. « Ne prête pas attention ceux qui t'insultent. » lui conseillait son père. _Facile à dire quand on ne se fait pas insulter,_ pensait-elle. Elle ignorait combien elle avait tort sur ce point.

Depuis son mariage, Aeso Maegyr était montré du doigt. Parce qu'il avait épousé une « métèque », on lui avait refusé sa candidature au poste de triarque. Sa femme n'avait jamais réussi à être pleinement intégrée dans la haute-société de Volantis. Certaines personnes la toléraient, quelques autres, plus rares, étaient même sincèrement aimables avec elle, mais la plupart la considérait avec mépris. Pour eux, elle resterait à jamais la barbare Rhoynar. Toute cette hostilité envers Lyria révulsait Aeso. Lorsqu'ils insultaient sa femme – et derrière son dos, en plus – c'était lui-même qu'ils insultaient. Le fait qu'il fût le jeune frère du triarque Malaquo Maegyr les empêchait de cracher leur venin à sa face, mais il entendait leurs murmures emplis de fiel.

Bien sûr, tout cela, Talisa, du haut de ses neuf ans, ne le savait pas. Égoïstement, elle pensait être la seule à souffrir. « Un jour, je partirai d'ici. » se jurait-elle souvent. Où irait-elle ? Peu importe, pourvu que ce soit loin, très loin de Volantis. Peut-être à Dorne où la princesse-guerrière Nyméria s'était exilée, ou à Yi Ti, ou même plus au Nord de Westeros, aux Conflans. Elle prendrait le bateau et elle voyagerait à travers le monde. Elle se rendrait dans tous ces pays inconnus dont les livres d'exploration qu'elle aimait tant feuilleter parlaient. Elle les lisait, réfugiée dans la bibliothèque de la villa familiale où elle se rendait presque tous les jours. Elle en étudiait les cartes et contemplait leurs dessins. Elle entendait parfois les appels des esclaves de la maison qui la cherchaient mais elle faisait la sourde oreille, trop prise par sa lecture. Elle savait qu'ils ne seraient pas punis pour ne pas l'avoir trouvée. Son père, contrairement à beaucoup de nobles volantains, détestait punir injustement les gens de sa maison. Sa mère, quant à elle, ne s'était jamais faite à l'idée d'avoir des esclaves et traitait leurs domestiques avec bonté. D'ailleurs eux-mêmes se disaient fortunés de travailler pour Aeso Maegyr.

Talisa aimait beaucoup les domestiques de leur famille. Son préféré était sûrement Beneros, le vieux jardinier. Il venait de la Cité Libre de Myr et avait été apparemment vendu comme esclave à Volantis par son père pour rembourser ses dettes. Il avait une passion pour les roses et s'occupaient de celles de leur jardin avec l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant. Ils leurs donnaient même des noms ce que Talisa trouvait un peu ridicule mais, parce qu'elle avait bon cœur, elle ne lui faisait pas cette réflexion. Et il y avait aussi Maya, la cuisinière, qui lui donnait des friandises en douce lorsqu'elle sentait qu'elle était triste. Et Tiago, son précepteur, qui lui avait appris à lire, la géographie et l'histoire. Et leurs enfants qui partageaient ses jeux. Elles aimaient pour leur gentillesse comme pour le fait qu'ils lui ressemblaient plus que n'importe quel membre de cette noblesse à laquelle elle appartenait mais qui n'avait jamais voulu d'elle. Auprès d'eux, elle se sentait moins seule.

Talisa n'avait jamais réussi à nouer d'amitié avec d'autres enfants de son rang. Ils ne voulaient jamais jouer avec elle ; ils préféraient jouer contre elle. Alors, ils s'entendaient pour la maltraiter. Ils se regroupaient autour d'elle et c'était à celui qui la ferait pleurer en premier. Lorsque ses parents, Léandro et elle étaient invités chez des connaissances de la famille, Talisa priait toujours pour que personne ne la remarque. Manque de chance, on la remarquait toujours. Lorsqu'elle était en dehors de la maison, elle n'avait plus de havre de paix, plus d'endroit où se réfugier. Elle devait subir les remarques moqueuses, les rires étouffés et les regards en coin. Elle essayait de faire comme si elle n'entendait et ne voyait rien ; le problème, c'était qu'elle entendait et qu'elle voyait tout. Alors, durant de telles occasions, elle restait près de sa mère. Son petit frère, lui, s'était éloigné d'elle depuis longtemps pour rejoindre les enfants de son âge.

C'était dans ces moments surtout qu'elle enviait Léandro et son apparence valyrienne. Il n'avait aucun mal à se faire des amis. On ne refusait pas de l'inclure dans les jeux parce qu'il était différent. Quand elle le voyait rire et s'amuser avec d'autres petits garçons, Talisa avait le cœur serré. Elle se sentait terriblement jalouse de son petit frère et elle s'en voulait d'avoir de tels sentiments. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas facile de le voir aussi gai alors qu'elle-même voulait disparaitre dans un trou pour y pleurer.

Mais Talisa ne se doutait pas que, bientôt, tout cela allait changer. Elle ne se doutait pas que, bientôt, sa solitude ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Elle ne se doutait pas que, bientôt, elle allait rencontrer celle qui deviendrait sa meilleure et seule véritable amie. Elle ne se doutait pas que, bientôt, à l'occasion d'une de ces invitations, elle ferait la connaissance de Nausicaa Domophyr.

* * *

 **J'espère que le début vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à commenter et à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez noté des incohérences.**


	2. Nausicaa

_**Deuxième chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion. Je prends certaines libertés avec la série donc si vous avez des questions sur certains de mes choix, n'hésitez pas à me le demander.**_

 _ **Et une petite explication pour commencer : je sais que si les showrunners n'ont pas donné à Talisa une apparence valyrienne, c'était surtout pour des raisons pratiques, pour éviter qu'on la confonde avec une Targaryen. Mais étant donné que son nom de famille est Maegyr, que les Maegyr font partie de la vieille aristocratie volantaine qui se caractérisent par un aspect valyrien, j'ai décidé de "remédier" à cette "incohérence" en faisant de Talisa une métisse.**_

 _ **Et pourquoi avoir fait de sa mère une Rhoynar ? Premièrement, je ne suis pas certaine de l'apparence des habitants des autres cités libres (à part ceux de Lys). Deuxièmement, Talisa, physiquement, a pour moi des traits rhoynars (mais je peux me tromper, je ne suis pas calée sur l'univers non plus). Troisièmemt, les Rhoynars étaient les premiers habitants de la région avant les conquêtes valyriennes ; je sais que les survivants ont fui pour Dorne avec la princesse Nyméria, mais j'ai eu dans l'idée que certains d'entre eux étaient restés et s'étaient vus asservis par les soldats valyriens qui ont ensuite formé la classe aristocratique de Volantis.**_

 _ **Voilà pour ce qui est des explications. Et toujours si vous avez des questions à me poser ou des corrections à me proposer, n'hésitez pas.**_

* * *

 **Nausicaa  
**

Talisa se rappellerait de ce jour toute sa vie. Le jour où, enfin, elle avait eu une amie. La fin de l'année approchait et avec elle les préparatifs pour les élections annuelles qui duraient dix jours et auxquelles tous les grands propriétaires, hommes et femmes, participaient.

Volantis était gouvernée par un triumvirat. Chacun des triarques appartenaient à l'une des deux factions politiques de la cité : les Tigres et les Éléphants. Les Tigres représentaient la vieille aristocratie et la classe militaire, tandis que les Eléphants représentaient la bourgeoisie, les prêteurs et les marchands. Depuis plus de trois cent ans, le pouvoir des Éléphants avaient supplanté celui des Tigres et au moins deux des triarques appartenaient à cette faction, un fait qui blessait l'ego de la noblesse volontaine.

Sans surprise, son oncle, Malaquo Maegyr, entrait à nouveau en lice cette année. Il avait été élu triarque l'année précédente et l'année encore d'avant. Il comptait alors à son actif quatre réélections et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bonne voie. Pour gagner ses campagne, il mettait toutes les chances de son côté. Et il ne perdait pas de temps. Pour gagner les votes de ses concitoyens, il s'assurait d'abord de gagner leurs cœurs, et quoi de mieux pour cela que de leur offrir bals et réceptions à foison. Au cours des deux derniers mois de l'année, il recevait des gens au moins une fois par semaine et chaque fête se devait d'être plus mémorable que la précédente. Lui d'ordinaire pingre dépensait alors sans compter. Rien n'était trop beau pour ses invités… surtout s'ils lui rapportaient des votes.

Comme chaque année, il les avait conviés à une de ses fêtes. Une fois par an seulement, au lancement de la campagne électorale, Malaquo Maegyr se souciait de son frère et de sa famille. Talisa aurait préféré qu'il s'en abstienne et elle savait que ses parents pensaient la même chose, mais voilà, une fois par an, il fallait avoir l'air d'être une famille soudée. Une fois par an, il fallait se soumettre à cette mascarade. Comme chaque année, elle avait prié pour tomber malade pendant le jour J pour, comme chaque année, ne pas voir ses prières exaucées. Alors, elle y allait en trainant les pieds. Une fois, elle avait essayé d'argumenter : cela ne dérangerait personne qu'elle ne vienne pas, ses parents n'avaient qu'à raconter qu'elle était souffrante. « Tu ne nous feras pas mentir, Talisa. Tu viens avec nous, point final. » avait insisté son père, l'air sévère. Elle n'avait plus jamais tenté de plaider sa cause depuis.

Cette année encore, elle allait devoir supporter les deux teignes qu'étaient ses cousins Vahaquo et Marquelo. Sans surprise, ils s'adonneraient à leur jeu favori : lui rendre la soirée infernale et lui rappelait qu'elle n'était qu'une « fille de Rhoynar ». Il lui susurrait que sa mère était une sorcière qui avait envoûté son père pour le forcer à l'épouser. À chaque fois, elle aurait aimé riposter, leur dire leurs quatre vérités mais, à chaque fois, elle les laissait la blesser sans protester. D'ailleurs que pouvait-elle faire seule contre ses cousins et leurs amis ? Se plaindre à ses parents ? Elle avait arrêté de le faire depuis ses sept ans. Elle était trop grande pour aller se plaindre à ses parents, elle avait neuf ans, tout de même ! Ils se moqueraient encore plus d'elle si elle agissait de la sorte. Alors, elle préférait se taire et éviter les fils de son oncle le plus possible.

Sa mère, pour une telle occasion, tenait à ce qu'elle mette sa plus jolie tenue. Elle embauchait les meilleures couturières de Selhorys pour qu'elles lui confectionnent des robes dignes d'être portées chez son oncle. Ses cheveux aussi se devaient d'être parfaitement coiffés, sa mère insistait sur ce point. Sa servante passait des heures à les peigner et à les torsader. En plus de la couleur, Talisa avait hérité de la chevelure maternelle la raideur. Généralement, elle la portait en une longue natte, mais c'était une coiffure trop simple pour une réception chez un prétendant à la gouvernance de la cité.

Cette fois-ci, elle serait vêtue d'une robe en soie rose et en dentelle de Myr. Ses cheveux, quant à eux, seraient relevés en couronne au-dessus de son crâne. Talisa détestait le rose autant que les dentelles et elle avait eu du mal à masquer son mécontentement en découvrant le vêtement. « Mère, est-ce que je suis vraiment obligée de porter cette robe ? » avait-elle demandé plaintivement. Sa mère avait levé les yeux au ciel et poussé un soupir d'agacement.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à la villa héréditaire des Maegyr avait paru à Talisa à la fois interminable et bien trop court. Malaquo Maegyr habitait au cœur de Volantis, dans le quartier des notables. Talisa et sa famille vivaient, eux, à Selhorys au nord-est de la cité. Mazaro Maegyr, sur son lit de mort et dans un sursaut de bonté, avait accordé l'une de ses maisons secondaires à son plus jeune fils. Dans la carriole qui les amenait chez son oncle, Talisa avait regardé le paysage défiler avec appréhension, et même effroi. Chaque maison, chaque arbre, chaque brin d'herbe qu'ils dépassaient lui rappelaient qu'ils approchaient de leur destination. Une fois passé la Volaena, son cœur se mit à tambouriner violemment dans sa poitrine. Devant eux se dressaient les murs noirs de la Fille Aînée de Valyria.

Beaucoup seraient restés muets de stupeur devant l'immensité de la cité. Talisa la trouvait juste bruyante et surpeuplée. On aurait dit une fourmilière dont les ouvrières étaient les esclaves qui travaillaient sur le Long Pont. On les reconnaissait facilement à leurs tatouages représentant le travail qu'ils exerçaient : un poisson pour ceux qui travaillaient sur les bateaux de pêche, une mouche pour ceux chargés de ramasser les excréments, deux marteaux croisés pour les maçons, une larme pour les esclaves sexuels, une roue pour les charretiers et tant d'autres. Sa mère les regardait toujours avec compassion, peut-être parce qu'elles se rappelait que ses ancêtres aussi avaient été dans cette situation.

Le Long Pont était sans doute l'endroit le plus populeux et le plus embouteillé de la ville. Dans la cohue, leur carriole avait bien du mal à avancer. « Place ! Place ! » criait leur cocher. Talisa poussa soudain un cri. De la fenêtre du véhicule, elle avait aperçue une main coupée qui pendait dans le vide ; accroché à elle, un écriteau portait l'inscription _QRINGAOMIO, malfaiteur_ en haut-valyrien. Derrière elle, d'autres mains pendaient misérablement. Leur vue lui donnait la nausée. Elle décolla son visage de la fenêtre. Elle savait qu'une telle pratique existait ; à Selhorys aussi on punissait les criminels en leur coupant une ou les deux mains ; mais on ne les exposait pas aussi publiquement. Léandro, curieux, voulut voir ce qui l'avait fait crier, mais leur mère, en comprenant la raison, ordonna à son frère de reculer et marmonna : « Cette pratique est d'une barbarie ! Afficher de telles horreurs à la vue de tout le monde ! À la vue des enfants ! Et les Volantains se prétendent civilisés ! »

Au bout d'un certain temps, ayant enfin réussi à s'extraire de la foule, ils arrivèrent devant le quartier des notables. Son père dut montrer leurs invitations aux gardes pour qu'ils les laissent entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, la différence avec le reste de la ville sautait immédiatement aux yeux. La propreté des larges rues contrastait avec la crasse du Long Pont. Au lieu d'habitations serrées les unes contre les autres, de grandes villas espacées les unes des autres. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur suave de parfum exotique bien différente de l'odeur rance qui émanait des bas quartiers. La magnificence du quartier n'avait jamais cessé de subjuguer Talisa qui, pourtant, y venait au moins une fois par an.

Après avoir passé quelques riches demeures, ils arrivèrent enfin à la villa Maegyr. Un esclave se tenait à la porte de la propriété. Son père lui présenta leurs invitations et, poliment, il les invita à entrer. Ils traversèrent d'abord le jardin. Talisa, nerveuse, triturait ses manches. « Tiens-toi bien ! » lui glissa sa mère. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à monter les marches qui menaient à l'entrée de la villa, Talisa retint son souffle. Sur le seuil, d'autres esclaves accueillaient les invités et les mener à l'intérieur. Son oncle en employait une centaine et ils seraient vraisemblablement tous très occupés ce soir.

Sa mère et elle, comme d'habitude, essuyait les regards dédaigneux des autres femmes de la haute noblesse. Si cela affectait sa mère, elle ne le montrait pas. Elle s'adressait à elles avec courtoisie. _Comme une vraie noble_ , pensait Talisa qui, pour sa part, aurait préféré ne pas avoir à les saluer.

Échappant à la vigilance maternelle, elle se rendit dans la cour intérieure. En son centre se trouvait un bassin dans lequel nageaient des carpes. Chaque fois qu'elle venait ici, Talisa partait les regarder. Le spectacle de leur danse l'apaisait. Parfois, elle leur donnait des miettes de gâteau mais, cette fois-ci, elle était venue les mains vides. Elle trempa ses doigts dans l'eau et l'un des poissons vint coller sa bouche contre eux. Cela la fit rire.

Trop absorbée par les carpes, elle ne remarqua pas les personnes s'approcher d'elles. Soudain, deux mains la poussèrent violemment et elle tomba... en plein dans le bassin. Retrouvant ses esprits, elle releva péniblement la tête. En face d'elle se tenaient ses cousins et leur bande d'amis. Ils riaient aux éclats en la pointant du doigt. « Il paraît que les Rhoynar, ça aime l'eau ! Un bassin, ça vaut bien une rivière, n'est-ce pas, cousine ?» lança Marquelo, goguenard. « À l'eau, la Rhoynar ! À l'eau ! » scandèrent en chœur les autres garçons. Trempée et honteuse, Talisa sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle serra les poings et se força à ne pas pleurer. Quand elle essaya de se mettre debout, elle se retrouva à la merci de bouts de pains que ses cousins et leurs amis lançaient sur elle. « C'est un gros poisson. Il faut bien le nourrir. » se moqua Vahaquo. C'en était trop ! Les larmes, à présent, coulaient librement le long de ses joues.

« Arrêtez ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? » retentit soudain une voix. Une fille venait d'arriver. Son regard brillait de colère. Elle s'avança vers le groupe de garçons. « Est-ce ainsi que les fils des nobles volantains traitent les gens ? En les humiliant ? Honte sur vous ! ». Elle tendit la main à Talisa qui, après une brève hésitation, la prit. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie du bassin, la fille lui dit : « Viens avec moi, je vais te prêter une robe. » Une fois qu'elles furent sorties de la cour, cette dernière reprit : « Et pardonne à mes cousins, ce sont des idiots.

\- Tes cousins ? bredouilla-t-elle. Vahaquo et Marquelo ? Ce sont les miens aussi.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne l'aurais pas deviné. Je veux dire... tu ne...

\- Je ne ressemble pas à une vraie Volontaine ? lâcha Talisa, prête à éclater en sanglots.

\- Non, ne te méprends pas, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais la façon dont ils te traitent... ce n'est pas une attitude qu'on est censé avoir envers un cousin.

\- C'est l'attitude qu'ils ont toujours eux avec moi, lui confia Talisa. C'est parce que je ne vous ressemble pas. Ils disent que je suis une Rhoynar.

\- Tu en es une ?

\- Ma mère en est une, oui. Mais mon père, lui, est le frère de Malaquo Maegyr.

\- Ah ! Tu es la métisse dont tout le monde parle. » Talisa ne répondit rien. L'autre fille prit son silence pour une confirmation. Elles continuèrent à avancer en silence jusqu'à la porte d'une chambre.

« Tu sais, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi que ta mère ne soit pas d'ascendance valyrienne, lui assura la fille alors qu'elles entraient dans sa chambre. Les gens sont bêtes. Les grands aristocrates se vantent de descendre des seigneurs valyriens, alors qu'en réalité nous descendons des soldats de basse naissance. Mais cela, ils ne veulent surtout pas le reconnaître.

\- Et toi, tu le reconnais ?

\- Bien sûr. Mon père dit toujours que seule la vérité compte. Il dit que ce mythe a été instauré pour nous donner une légitimité lorsque nous avons voulu conquérir les autres Cités Libres. Mais assez parlé de ça. Voyons voir quelle robe, je pourrais te passer... »

Elle lui choisit une très jolie robe bleue avec un liseré jaune et sans dentelles. Talisa la remercia chaleureusement. La fille lui proposa ensuite de refaire sa coiffure. « En fait, tu ne m'a pas dit ton nom, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle la coiffait.

\- Tu ne m'a pas dit le tien non plus.

\- Nausicaa. Nausicaa Domophyr.

\- Talisa. Talisa Maegyr. » Et ce fut ainsi que leur amitié débuta.


	3. Nouvelles amitiés

**Nouveau chapitre. J'attends vos commentaires et vos suggestions, ils sont toujours utiles pour s'améliorer.**

 **Comme d'habitude rien n'est de moi à part les OC et l'histoire.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Nouvelles amitiés  
**

Après cette première rencontre Nausicaa et Talisa forgèrent au fil des jours suivants une solide amitié. Elles étaient certes différentes l'une de l'autre en bien des points, mais elles se ressemblaient aussi en beaucoup. Et leurs différences les avaient autant rapprochées que leurs ressemblances.

Nausicaa avait, ainsi que Talisa avait déjà pu l'apercevoir la première fois, une férocité de dragonne quand il s'agissait de défendre les autres. Elle pouvait devenir alors aussi dangereuse qu'une tigresse protégeant sa progéniture. Un simple de ses regards suffisait à vous glacer le sang, mais en elle couvait un feu plus ardent que celui du temple de R'hllor à Selhorys. Talisa n'aurait jamais pu rêvé meilleure amie et elle en remerciait secrètement ses cousins. Sans compter que, après ce jour, Vahaquo et Marquelo cessèrent de l'embêter ou, du moins, se montraient moins méchants. Ils avaient peur que Nausicaa surgisse, prête à les attaquer. Talisa ne leur en voulait plus à présent. Ils n'étaient que des idiots. Et, d'une certaine façon, ils avaient permis leur rencontre. Elle repenserait toujours à celle-ci avec tendresse.

Une fois qu'elle avait été à nouveau présentable, sa nouvelle amie l'avait immédiatement conduite à ses parents. « Viens, je veux te présenter à eux. » avait-elle déclaré. Talisa, alors très timide, avait balbutié que ce n'était pas la peine, elle ne voulait pas déranger, mais Nausicaa avait insisté tant et tant, et paru si enthousiaste à l'idée qu'elle rencontre ses parents qu'elle avait cédé. Ça avait été ainsi qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Pameryon et Jalena Domophyr.

Pameryon Domophyr était un homme de grande taille et devait dépasser son père d'une tête et demie. Son sourire chaleureux illuminait ses yeux indigo. Il avait des pommettes saillantes et un nez aquilin. Dans son regard, on ne lisait aucun dédain ; dans sa voix, on n'entendait aucun mépris. Seule une grande bonté se percevait chez lui. Il était le frère de sa tante, Nesella, l'épouse de son oncle Malaquo mais si la ressemblance physique était évidente, on ne pouvait dire autant de leurs caractères. La franche amabilité de Pameryon offrait un fort contraste avec la sécheresse de cœur de sa sœur. Il était d'une nature agréable ; elle était naturellement revêche. Il était les premiers jours d'été et la gaieté de l'arbre vert ; elle était le cœur de l'hiver et la tristesse du bois mort. Il était drôle de se dire que le même sang avait donné deux êtres aux personnalités aussi dissemblables que le jour et la nuit.

Jalena Domophyr était une très belle femme de pure ascendance valyrienne : une peau laiteuse, des cheveux d'or si pâle qu'ils en étaient presque blancs, des yeux mauves… et aveugles. Sa cécité avait été la première chose que Talisa avait remarquée. Nausicaa lui avait plus tard appris qu'une infection à l'œil mal soignée durant son enfance en avait été la cause. La petite métisse avait ressenti énormément de compassion pour cette femme privée de vue. Certains voyaient la cécité comme une punition divine ou la preuve que les dieux vous ont maudit. Jalena, cependant, ne semblait pas se morfondre sur son sort, au contraire. Elle ne croyait pas en toutes ses superstitions, et perdre ses yeux ne lui avait pas fait perdre sa détermination, cela l'avait sûrement même fait croître. Nausicaa avait hérité d'elle cette force de caractère qui les poussait à toujours se relever et à tenir tête aux mauvaises langues. Une force de caractère que Talisa aurait bien aimé posséder.

Ils avaient tous les deux demandé à rencontrer ses parents. Cette requête avait mis, dans un premier temps, Talisa mal à l'aise. Sa mère était déjà une curiosité ici, elle ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes se mettent à la regarder comme une sorte d'animal exotique ou de monstre de foire. Au bout du compte, la gentillesse du père de Nausicaa, mais surtout, il faut l'avouer, la cécité de sa mère l'avaient convaincue. Elle s'était mise alors à la recherche de ses parents. Elles les avaient trouvés en pleine discussion avec son oncle Horasto, l'autre grand frère de son père. « Bonjour ma nièce préférée ! » l'avait-il salué. Elle était sa seule nièce, aucun doute qu'elle fût sa préférée. Elle avait poliment retourné son salut. Sa mère avait fait remarquer son changement de tenue. Réticente à lui en révéler la raison, Talisa lui avait à la place raconté sa rencontre avec Nausicaa et ses parents. « Ils aimeraient faire votre connaissance. » avait-elle conclu avant de prendre la main de son père et de les mener, lui et sa mère, jusqu'aux Domophyr.

Le reste de la journée, Nausicaa et elle l'avaient passé à bavarder et plaisanter. Elles avaient fait une partie de cyvasse que Nausicaa avait remportée, puis elles étaient allées dans le parc voir les serres et la volière. Là, son amie lui avait proposé de se venger de leurs cousins. Elle avait refusé, on saurait que c'était elle et elle ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis. « Tu vois cette arbuste, là ? lui avait-elle alors demandé en lui désignant un arbrisseau épineux en face d'elles.

\- Celui aux petits fruits rouges ?

\- Oui. Eh bien, les graines contenues dans ces fruits sont très urticantes. En les écrasant, on peut obtenir une poudre qui provoque des démangeaisons immédiates. Imagine si on en saupudrait les vêtements de Vahaquo et Marquelo, ne serait-ce pas une bonne idée ? avait-elle suggéré

\- Nausicaa ! Non ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Ne veux-tu pas te venger d'eux ? Tu manques d'audace, Talisa, avait lâché son amie.

\- Non ! C'est pas vrai ! avait protesté la fillette, blessée. Mais Vahaquo et Marquelo sauront que c'est moi. Ça va être horrible après ! Et je ne veux pas qu'oncle Malaquo fasse des ennuis à mes parents à cause de ça.

\- Très bien, avait consenti Nausicaa. Mais si un jour tu changes d'avis, sache que je serai partante. » et elle lui avait adressé un clin d'œil complice.

Un peu plus tard, elle lui avait demandé : «En fait, comment sais-tu ça ? À propos des fruits de cet arbre ?

\- C'est Horos, notre jardinier, qui me l'a appris. Lorsque j'ai du temps libre, j'aime bien aller le voir. J'aime les fleurs et il m'apprend plein de choses sur elles.

\- Il ne t'en apprend pas que sur les fleurs, visiblement, avait constaté Talisa, amusée

\- Pas que, non.

\- Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup notre jardinier. Il s'appelle Beneros, et il a une véritable passion pour les roses. Il leur donne même des noms, figure-toi.

\- C'est cocasse, avait fait remarqué Nausicaa, Horos aussi fait la même chose, mais avec nos arbres fruitiers. » Elles avaient pouffé.

Pendant ce temps, leurs pères avaient parlé politique. Horasto s'était joint à leur conversation. Tous trois pensaient la réélection de leur frère - ou beau-frère, selon le cas - plausible et même presque certaine. Il ferait forcément partie de l'un des trois gagnants des élections par faction. Les Tigres, comme les Éléphants, désignaient alors trois représentants au poste de triarque. Venaient ensuite les élections générales une semaine après. Et depuis trois cent ans, depuis la fin du Siècle de Sang, les Éléphants, désireux de préserver la paix, avaient tout mis en œuvre pour conserver le pouvoir. Généralement, ils accordaient à un Tigre le privilège d'être élu triarque pour éviter d'être accusés de tricherie par ses pairs. La première fois que les Éléphants avaient obtenu l'ensemble des sièges, cela avait fini en bain de sang. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient fini massacrés par des Tigres furieux qui les accusaient d'avoir faussé les scrutins. Depuis, ils évitaient de répéter la même erreur. Mais une chose était sûre, les Éléphants avaient toujours craint les Tigres, leur nature belliqueuse et leur volonté expansionniste.

Leurs mères, elles, avaient discuté pendant des heures. Lyria Maegyr n'avait jamais autant souri en compagnie d'une autre femme. D'habitude, en leur présence, elle était tendue et leurs regards hautains ou scrutateurs en étaient pour beaucoup la cause. Mais le regard de Jalena Domophyr était mort. Pour cette femme, elle n'était pas une métèque au teint basané et à la chevelure brune, mais simplement une voix aux accents chantants et aux intonations particulières. Si son ouïe lui avait fait deviner ses origines Rhoynar, Jalena ne lui en avait jamais fait la remarque et Lyria en était très heureuse. En cet instant, les deux femmes ne se doutaient pas qu'un lien spécial commençait à se tisser entre elles et que, si le terme d'amitié serait trop fort pour le décrire, celui de cordialité ne lui rendrait pas justice non plus.

Le lendemain matin, alors que leurs familles respectives s'apprêtaient à quitter la villa Maegyr, les deux fillettes s'étaient juré de se revoir. Sur le chemin du retour, Talisa avait oublié la méchanceté de ses cousins, son oncle et tout le reste. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à Nausicaa et à la chance qu'elle avait eue de faire sa connaissance.

Ils étaient arrivés à Selhorys peu avant le coucher du soleil. Alors qu'ils approchaient de leur maison, Talisa avait laissé échapper un bâillement pas très discret. Elle était épuisée, aussi bien par le trajet que par ces deux dernières journées. Une fois chez eux, tandis que les domestiques s'étaient occupés de décharger les bagages, ses parents, Léandro et elles s'étaient installés à la table du jardin pour dîner. L'air n'était pas trop humide ce soir-là. À la fin du repas, qui avait été rapide, Talisa avait souhaité une bonne nuit à ses parents et à son frère, et était partie se coucher suivie de sa nourrice. Cette dernière l'avait aidée à ôter sa robe et à dénatter ses cheveux. Puis, elle l'avait bordée et l'avait embrassée affectueusement sur le front avant de quitter la pièce. Pelotonnée dans ses draps, Talisa, avant de s'endormir, s'était jurée, de devenir aussi forte que Nausicaa et de ne plus se laisser maltraiter.

* * *

Au fil des jours, puis des mois, tandis que son amitié avec Nausicaa se renforçait, Talisa se transformait en une nouvelle personne. Elle avait trouvé un modèle à suivre en la personne de son amie. Nausicaa représentait la personne qu'elle aspirait à devenir : quelqu'un de brave, avec un grand sens de la justice et toujours prêt à défendre ceux dans le besoin.

Évidemment, cette transformation ne se fit pas en un claquement de doigt, ce qui la frustra les premiers jours. Évidemment, sa timidité ne disparut pas en une journée et il fallut même un certain temps avant que ce fût vraiment le cas, mais, chaque jour, elle gagnait en confiance en soi. N'étant pas encore une tigresse dans l'âme, elle trouvait d'autres moyens que celui de montrer les crocs pour déstabiliser ses tourmenteurs, comme celui de leur répondre par un grand sourire. Cela les décontenançait presque à chaque fois ; ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle pleure et elle, elle souriait. Parfois, elle se mettait à rire, ils la prenaient alors pour une folle et, en général, la laissaient tranquilles , les fous, ça peut être dangereux.

Grâce à Nausicaa aussi, Talisa arrivait désormais à nouer plus facilement des liens avec les autres enfants. Pas avec tous, bien sûr. Certains resteraient toujours réticents à l'idée de l'inclure dans leurs jeux ou de lui parler. Ils avaient tellement ancré dans leurs esprits que les Valyriens ne se mêlaient pas aux autres peuples, qu'ils rejetaient tout ceux qui ne leur ressemblaient pas. Pour eux, on ne mélangeait pas le beau linge et les torchons, et les autres, c'étaient les torchons. Mais d'autres se montraient plus ouverts, plus accessibles. Leur rejet était d'abord une défense contre ce qui leur paraissait suspect. Et depuis tout-petits, on leur avait appris à se méfier des Rhoynar. Mais, comme elle l'apprit de sa première interaction avec certains d'entre eux, ils n'étaient en réalité pas méchants du tout.

Si son amie habitait Volon Therys, elle venait souvent lui rendre visite avec ses parents. La première fois qu'ils avaient invité les Domophyr, leurs deux familles étaient allées se promener dans le centre de Selhorys. Seul Léandro était resté à la maison, à la garde de sa nourrice. Sur une place, une bande d'enfants se poursuivaient en riant. Nausicaa l'avait poussée à aller leur parler. Elle avait obtempéré de mauvais gré. Lorsqu'elles étaient allées à leur rencontre, le chef de la bande, sans surprise, avait lancé : « Nous ne voulons pas de toi, sale Rhoynar ! » Nausicaa, alors, lui avait jeté son regard glacial. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? lui avait-elle demandé d'une voix froide.

\- Je.. Je... avait-il bafouillé, ne sachant plus où se mettre

\- Je ferai semblant de ne rien avoir entendu, cette fois-ci. Mais insulte encore mon amie et tu le regretteras. Elle est la nièce du triarque Malaquo Maegyr. Ton oncle à toi est-il triarque ?

\- Non.

\- Ton père, alors ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, tais-toi ! Et sache aussi que son aïeule était la sœur du triarque Horonno Qarlarys, le héros du Siècle de Sang.

\- C'est pas vrai ! avait lancé un autre gamin.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je ne suis pas une menteuse ! Ne connais-tu pas ton histoire ? Haraphos Maegyr arrière-arrière-grand-père de l'arrière-grand-père du triarque Malaquo, avait épousé Nyessora Qarlarys qui était la fille de Larazenno Qarlarys, le père de Horonno. » Le lien entre les Qarlarys et les Maegyr allait en réalité bien au-delà de ce mariage. Ils avaient un ancêtre commun, un général valyrien, dont les fils Qarlar et Maego avaient fondé respectivement les familles Qarlarys et Maegyr.

\- Mon père dit que Horonno était un traître, intervint une fillette. Qu'il voulait devenir un dictateur et que c'est pour ça que sa statue a plus de tête. » Ça, Talisa l'avait appris de ses lectures solitaires dans la bibliothèque familiale : Horonno Qarlarys, après avoir été élu quarante fois d'affilée, s'était déclaré triarque à vie, ce qui avait causé le soulèvement de la population. Son oncle Horasto prétendait que ce soulèvement avait été crée par les Éléphants, inquiets de la montée en puissance de Horonno et du retour potentiel des Tigres à la tête du pays. Ce dernier avait été privé de ses titres et de ses biens, condamné à mort, écartelé et, ses descendants n'eurent plus jamais le droit de se présenter comme candidat aux élections.

« C'est vrai, avait reconnu Nausicaa. Horonno était..

\- Né ici, à Selhorys...» l'avait coupée Talisa Tous les regards s'étaient alors tournés vers elle. Elle avait dégluti. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de prendre la parole comme ça ? Ils l'avaient tous regardé bizarrement. Un bref instant, elle avait voulu disparaître. Un coup d'œil en direction de son amie lui avait redonné du courage. D'une voix qu'elle voulut assurée, elle reprit : « Ses parents possédaient la maison juste en face -elle avait pointé du doigt une grande demeure en pierre dont le bois de la porte était incrusté de fauves en métal.

\- C'est la maison de la famille Ormoris, avait commenté la même fillette que tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, ils l'ont rerpis à Horonno après sa mort. C'est le vieux Varesso Ormoris qui y habite maintenant, je crois.

\- Ouais, je le connais. C'est le vieux grincheux qui n'aime pas qu'on joue aux billes devant sa porte ? la questionna le chef de la bande. À chaque fois, son serviteur qui est aussi vieux que lui sort et nous menace de sa canne.

\- C'était pareil quand mon père était enfant, avait ri Talisa, sauf qu'il était moins vieux à l'époque. Le jeu préféré de mon père et ses amis, c'était de le mettre hors de lui. Quand il était énervé, il les coursait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de souffle.

\- On a de la chance maintenant, avait assuré le chef de la bande, il tient à peine sur ses jambes.

\- Varesso n'aime pas la musique non plus, avait ajouté une autre petite fille. Quand il y a des musiciens sur la place, il se penche à la fenêtre pour les insulter et leur demander de dégager. » Elle s'était tournée vers leur meneur. « Arello, tu te souviens lorsqu'il a jeté son pot de chambre sur ce flûtiste qui jouait en bas de chez lui ?

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! s'était esclaffé le dénommé Arello. Le pauvre homme était trempé de pisse. Il avait dû écourter sa représentation. Tout le monde rigolait.

\- Oh, je m'en souviens aussi, s'était rappelé Talisa. Son morceau avait été gâché... enfin, pas tant que ça. Il ne jouait déjà pas vraiment bien. Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il est devenu ?

\- Qui ? avait demandé la fille.

\- Le musicien.

\- On ne sait pas. On ne l'a plus jamais revu depuis cet incident.

\- Tout ça m'a donné une idée de jeu, s'était exclamée Nausicaa.

\- Laquelle ? lui avait demandé Talisa, suspicieuse.

\- Jouons aux défis. Vous nous lancez des défis à Talisa et à moi, et si nous les réalisons, vous acceptez qu'on joue avec vous.

\- C'est du chantage ! s'était offusqué Arello.

\- Dis que tu as trop peur qu'on réussisse, s'était moqué la jeune Domophyr.

\- Pas du tout ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

\- Pour un froussard ! avait-elle renchéri.

\- De quoi aurais-je peur ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Que l'on dise que tu joues avec une métisse ?

\- Pff.. N'im... N'importe quoi ! Tiens, puisque tu tiens tant à ton idée de jeu, je lance le premier défi. Toi, - il désigna Talisa - va tambouriner à la porte du vieux Varesso, et chante-lui une chanson. » Elle l'avait fait. Elle était allée frapper à la porte du vieil Ormoris. Lorsque le vieux serviteur était apparu dans l'embrasure, elle s'était mise à chanter une ritournelle stupide. _Il était un vieil homme_ , elle s'appelait. Beneros la fredonnait souvent lorsqu'il travaillait. Talisa ne la connaissait pas par cœur et certains de ses couplets étaient de mauvais goût, impropres aux oreilles d'une demoiselle de bonne famille. « Fiche le camp ! » s'était fâché le domestique au visage ridé avant de claquer la porte.

Elle ne s'était jamais connue autant d'audace. Elle n'avait aucune idée de où elle avait pu la trouver. Mais en tout cas, la réussite de ce défi avait forcé l'admiration d'une grande partie des enfants ce jour-là. Ils avaient eu ensuite beaucoup moins de réticences à l'inclure dans leurs jeux. Le lendemain et le surlendemain, Nausicaa et elle étaient retournées sur la même place. Elles avaient de nouveau abordé les mêmes enfants - ou plutôt Nausicaa les avait abordés, Talisa n'osait pas encore le faire -. Elles s'étaient ensuite amusées avec eux tout l'après-midi.

Puis, Nausicaa et ses parents étaient rentrés. Et Talisa s'était senti brusquement terriblement angoissée. Sans Nausicaa, les enfants ne la rejetteraient-ils pas à nouveau ? Elle en était persuadée. Sans son amie, elle se sentait démunie.

Mais, cinq jours plus tard, alors qu'elle accompagnait sa mère au marché, elle avait rencontre la fille qui avait évoqué le musicien. Elle s'appelait Ilera, elle était la fille d'un fameux joailler de la ville. Elle était celle avec qui Talisa avait le plus sympathisé. « Bonjour, Talisa ! Tu veux venir avec nous, Arello et les garçons ont organisé une chasse au trésor et je n'ai pas de coéquipier. » Elle lui avait proposé de faire équipe avec elle ! Talisa n'en revenait pas. C'était la première fois ! Elle avait acquiescé et demandé à sa mère la permission de s'éloigner. Ilera l'avait prise par la main et conduite en dehors du marché jusqu'à une rue où se trouvait le départ du jeu.

Cette chasse au trésor avait été une expérience formidable. Talisa n'avait jamais passé meilleur moment sans Nausicaa. Ilera et elle s'étaient franchement amusées. Elles ne seraient jamais de vraies amies comme avec Nausicaa, mais elle avait à présent une nouvelle camarade de jeux.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous a plu. Je suis en attente de vos commentaires dessus.  
**

 **Pour les prénoms des personnages, je me suis servie pour certains d'un générateur de prénoms, , d'autres, je les ai inventés ou je me suis servie du wiki ou de la mythologie grecque.**

 **Le nom de famille du triarque Horonno n'est pas connu, celui que je lui ai donné est un nom déniché sur le générateur. Ses liens avec la famille Maegyr sont complétement inventés aussi, de même que le massacre des Éléphants par des Tigres mécontents.**


	4. L'année de la canicule

**Guest : Thanks for your review. It means a lot. I try to do as much research as I can, but sometimes I just make things up. I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story.**

* * *

 **L'année de la canicule**

Au cours des trois années qui suivirent, ses liens avec Nausicaa se renforcèrent. Elles avaient une relation très fraternelle. Chacune était pour l'autre la sœur qu'elle n'avait pas. Elles se confiaient tous leurs secrets, leurs rêves et leurs soucis. Leurs familles respectives étaient de surcroît de plus en plus proches. Dès que l'occasion se présentait, les Maegyr se rendaient chez les Domophyr à Volon Therys. L'inverse était devenu plus rare ces derniers mois. L'année précédente, en effet, la famille avait accueilli un nouveau membre, le petit Jacaerys. Après plusieurs fausses couches, Jalena avait enfin donné naissance à un fils en parfaite santé. Son arrivée avait réjoui Nausicaa. À chaque fois qu'elle lui rendait visite, elle répétait à Talisa à quel point son petit frère était mignon et gentil. Talisa n'avait pas le même souvenir du sien. Elle se rappelait Léandro au même âge comme d'un bébé braillard dont les pleurs réveillaient toute la maison en pleine nuit.

Si Nausicaa et elle étaient plus amies qu'avant, ses liens avec Ilera, au contraire, s'étaient distendus. Elles avaient grandi toutes les deux et, à douze ans, voyaient désormais les parties de chasses au trésor ou de chat dans les ruelles comme des enfantillages. Or, c'étaient elles qui cimentaient leur relation. À présent qu'elles ne jouaient plus, Ilera et elle n'avaient plus grand-chose à partager. Elles n'avaient été que compagnes de jeux et leur relation n'était jamais allée au-delà. Quand elles se voyaient, elles ne savaient jamais quoi se raconter à part des banalités. Elles avaient, de fait, assez peu de goûts en commun. Et plus le temps passait, plus leurs différences se manifestaient. Si Talisa cultivait la simplicité et la discrétion, Ilera, au contraire, s'évertuait à ce qu'on la remarque. Il lui fallait chaque jour une nouvelle tenue, et si possible plus voyante que celle de la veille. Sûrement dû au métier de son père, elle raffolait de bijoux et de pierreries dont elle se couvrait pour attirer les regards. Talisa, qui n'avait aucun goût pour la joaillerie, la trouvait ridicule avec tous ces colliers pendus à son cou et tous ces bracelets qui cliquetaient à ses poignets. Mais elle se gardait de le lui faire remarquer, elle n'avait pas envie de la froisser. Ilera était effroyablement susceptible.

Le jour où elle osa enfin lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de toutes ses breloques pour qu'on fasse attention à elle marqua la fin officielle de leur "amitié". La remarque piqua l'adolescente au vif . « Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! lui cracha-t-elle au visage. Tu as la chance d'être différente, toi ! Tout le monde te regarde ! Moi, je me fonds dans la masse. » Vlan ! La gifle partit toute seule. Talisa désapprouvait la violence mais ces propos l'avaient mise hors d'elle. De la chance ? Ilera trouvait qu'elle avait de la chance ? Comment pouvait-elle dire ou penser cela ? Elle aurait tout donné, elle, pour être comme tout le monde. Elle pensait qu'elle aimait qu'on la regarde ? On ne la regardait que pour des mauvaises raisons. Qu'Ilera puisse être capable d'une telle mesquinerie, Talisa ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. À ce moment, elle comprit que le lien qu'il restait entre elles s'était définitivement brisé. Il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Elle accepta les excuses d'Ilera, mais le mal avait été fait. Elle ne pouvait pas être amie avec quelqu'un d'aussi vaniteux. Elles n'avaient jamais été amies de toute manière, juste de simples camarades de jeux.

Talisa était retournée à la même solitude qu'avant, entrecoupée seulement par les visites irrégulières de Nausicaa et de sa famille et leurs visites occasionnelles à Volon Therys ou à Volantis. Elle ne pouvait même plus s'amuser avec les enfants des domestiques. Maintenant qu'elle était bientôt femme, la bienséance l'en empêchait. Sans compter qu'ils avaient grandi, eux aussi, et travaillaient à présent comme leurs parents ; ils n'avaient plus de temps à lui consacrer. Elles retrouvaient dans ces moments où elle n'avait personne avec qui parler ses amis de toujours : les livres. Elle en prenait chaque jour un dans la bibliothèque et le dévorait la nuit à la lueur d'une chandelle avant de s'endormir. Récemment, elle s'était prise de passion pour l'histoire de Westeros, le continent à l'ouest du Détroit. Le continent des Sept Couronnes. Terre de barbares, disait-on ici. Dorne la fascinait surtout. C'était l'endroit où ses ancêtres Rhoynars qui avaient échappé au joug des Valyriens avaient fui. La princesse Nymeria s'y était rendu avec une flotte de dix mille navires, après avoir voyagé à travers les mers, perdu des hommes en route, et même habité sur Abalu, l'une des Îles d'Été pendant un temps. Le Bief la faisait rêver avec tous ses champs fertiles et ses jardins fleuris. Hautjardin devait vraiment être un très bel endroit qui plairait certainement à Bénéros. Sur les images en tout cas, il était très beau. Le Nord était le lieu où elle avait le moins envie de se rendre, trop froid, trop gris. Et ses habitants étaient décrits comme des rustres. Elle préférait largement les royaumes plus au sud.

Une autre chose qui occupait depuis maintenant deux ans son quotidien, c'étaient ses leçons de harpe. Ses parents avaient engagé une professeure pour lui enseigner l'instrument. Talisa trouvait les leçons assommantes et l'enseignante, Syrina Bahel, trop exigeante. Elle lui faisait recommencer encore et encore les mêmes bouts de morceaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parfaits. La moindre fausse note lui attirait les remontrances de Syrina. La prise en main de l'instrument n'avait pas été facile pour elle. Pendant des semaines, elle était restée sur son premier morceau. Il n'était pas long, mais elle faisait beaucoup d'erreurs en le jouant. Ses mouvements sur les cordes manquaient de fluidité et elle manquait d'attention, selon Madame Bahel. « L'entraînement quotidien, voici la clé de la réussite, Mademoiselle Maegyr, lui répétait cette dernière. Vous ne donnez vraiment pas le meilleur de vous-même. Et arrêtez de soupirer et recommencez. » Personnellement, Talisa avait plus envie d'arrêter tout, mais ses parents insistaient pour qu'elle continue. Ils avaient payé l'enseignante assez cher pour lui donner ces cours et ils tenaient à ce qu'elle soit une bonne musicienne, il était donc hors de question qu'elle abandonne. Au moins cette exigence avait fait qu'en deux ans elle s'était beaucoup améliorée. Elle faisait parfois encore des erreurs et certains morceaux restaient pour elle encore difficiles à bien jouer, mais la harpe lui était devenue bien plus familière qu'avant. Elle ne dirait pas qu'elle prenait désormais beaucoup de plaisir à en jouer, mais elle en prenait un peu plus qu'au début. Syrina semblait même satisfaite de ses progrès même si, avare de compliments comme elle l'était, il était difficile de dire ce qu'elle pensait véritablement.

En dehors de la musique et de la lecture, elle passait ses journées, lorsque Nausicaa n'était pas là, à s'essayer au tissage et à la broderie aux côtés de sa mère ou à jouer avec Léandro lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé avec ses amis. Parfois, elle écrivait sur son carnet, cadeau de son père pour ses dix ans. Elle y copiait ses poèmes préférés et en inventait même certains. Parfois, elle se rendait aux cuisines pour bavarder avec Maya ou à la roseraie pour voir Bénéros. Elle avait aussi ses leçons avec Tiago. Elle profitait de ces moments pour lui poser des questions sur Westeros que le précepteur connaissait bien. Il lui avait appris que le roi actuel était Robert Baratheon qui avait mené une rébellion contre la famille Targaryen qui avait régné sur les Sept Couronnes depuis presque trois cent ans. Il lui avait parlé des conquêtes d'Aegon Targaryen et de ses deux sœurs aidés de leurs trois dragons, de la Danse des Dragons, cette guerre de succession entre la princesse Rhaenyra et son demi-frère Aegon II, de la Rébellion Feunoyr, et d'Aerys le Fol, dernier roi de la lignée, un homme cruel et dangereux, obsédé par le feu. Il lui avait raconté la fuite de ses derniers enfants, Viserys et Daenerys, vers les Cités Libres. Ils avaient apparemment vécu à Braavos les premières années de leur exil, puis auraient séjourné à Myr, à Tyrosh et à Qohor. Il avaient même résidé quelques mois à Volantis. Il ne savait pas où ils vivaient désormais, peut-être encore à Volantis mais ils n'étaient jamais restés très longtemps au même endroit passant de la demeure d'un archonte ou d'un prince à celle d'un autre. Talisa ressentait beaucoup de peine pour eux. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer survivre dans une pareille situation.

* * *

L'année de ses treize ans fut l'année la plus chaude qu'elle n'ait jamais connue. Le soleil brûlait la peau et l'air, d'habitude humide de Selhorys, s'était considérablement asséché. Le moindre moment libre était l'occasion d'aller se baigner dans la Rhoyne. À Selhorys, enfants de marchands et enfants de notables s'y éclaboussaient en riant. Les jeunes femmes se reposaient à l'ombre des arbres bordant les berges. Talisa et Léandro s'y rendaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient, accompagnés de serviteurs et parfois de leurs parents. Là, ils passaient des heures à profiter de la fraîcheur de l'eau. Ils sortaient ensuite avec leurs vêtements trempés mais ceux-ci séchaient rapidement. Quand les Domophyr leur rendaient visite ou qu'ils venaient chez eux, Nausicaa et elle n'aimaient rien tant que de bavarder, les pieds dans l'eau ou de jouer au cyvasse sur les berges. Quelquefois, elles rejoignaient les autres adolescents qui nageaient, mais elles préféraient généralement rester toutes les deux.

Cette année, ses parents et ceux de Nausicaa furent conviés à un mariage. Le nouveau Triarque de la faction des Tigres, grand ami de son oncle Malaquo, se mariait. Son père avait été invité parce qu'il était le frère de Malaquo et Pameryon parce qu'il était son beau-frère. Tous les membres des Tigres et leur famille y étaient conviés. En revanche, les enfants ne l'étaient pas. Léandro et elle resteraient à Volantis chez leur oncle Horasto qui était lui aussi invité. Nausicaa et le petit Jacaerys, eux, séjourneraient chez oncle Malaquo. Talisa s'en réjouissait. Elle aurait toutes les occasions pour passer du temps avec son amie. La veille du départ, elle prépara sa bagages avec hâte aidée de sa nourrice. Ils resteraient quatre jours là-bas. Leurs parents les déposeraient d'abord chez oncle Horasto puis repartiraient avec lui au mariage.

À leur arrivée chez lui, son oncle les serra dans ses bras, son frère et elle. Il froissa leurs habits et manqua de les étouffer, mais Talisa s'en moqua. Malgré ses bientôt treize ans, elle aimait que son oncle la serre dans ses bras comme il l'avait toujours fait. Horasto Maegyr, toujours célibataire, habitait une demeure presque aussi grande que celle de son frère aîné. Talisa n'y était pas venue depuis qu'elle était petite. Après un rapide tour du propriétaire, il les emmena jusqu'à leurs chambres. Celle qu'elle occuperait était jolie, fraîche et spacieuse. Il y avait un large lit dans lequel au moins trois personnes pouvaient tenir et une magnifique fresque sur les murs représentant la campagne de Volantis. Il y avait aussi une grande armoire et une petite cheminée qui, en raison de la chaleur, était éteinte. La fraîcheur de la chambre était la bienvenue tellement l'air était étouffant à l'extérieur. Contrairement à Selhroys où il faisait plus sec que d'accoutumée, ici l'humidité ambiante semblait plus pesante que jamais. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il avait toujours fait lourd à Volantis, mais jamais l'air n'avait été aussi étouffant.

Une fois que son frère et elle furent bien installés et confiés à la garde de leurs nourrices et des domestiques de la maison, leur oncle et leurs parents partirent après leur avoir dit au revoir. « Soyer sages en autre absence. » leur recommanda leur père. Ils acquiescèrent à l'unisson. Il les embrassa. Leur mère les enlaça. « À bientôt, mes amours. » leur dit-elle. Leur oncle les prit à nouveau dans ses bras. « Pas de bêtises, vous deux. » plaisanta-t-il. Il savait parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à en faire, mais ça l'amusait de leur dire ça pour les entendre ensuite protester qu'ils n'en faisaient jamais.

Son oncle avait chargé un des gardes de la maisonnée, un ancien mercenaire originaire de Braavos, de veiller sur elle et sur son frère. Syresso Irnoris était un homme à l'air bourru, aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux sombres. Mince et de taille moyenne, il avait la mâchoire carrée et le visage rasé de frais. Oncle Horasto l'avait décrit aussi fatal avec une épée qu'un cobra avec son venin.

Le reste de la journée, Léandro et elle le passèrent à explorer la maison de leur oncle. Haute de deux étages, elle avait été construite, comme celle de leur oncle Malaquo autour d'une cour. Dans celle-ci pas de bassin, cependant, juste une fontaine en forme de femme portant une cruche. Des bancs de pierre installés le long des murs de la maison permettaient de profiter du soleil ou de la fraîcheur, selon le jour. Dans des vasques, des fleurs devaient habituellement égayer l'endroit, mais elles avaient pour la plupart mauvaise mine en ce moment. Le rez-de-chaussée de la maison abritait les dortoirs des domestiques, un salon et une salle à manger de taille modeste, les cuisines, une infirmerie, une herboristerie, ainsi que les appartements du médecin familial. Les invités dormaient au premier étage où se trouvaient aussi un salon et une salle à manger aux dimensions impressionnantes, et la bibliothèque. Le dernier étage était là où Horasto avait sa chambre et son étude, et où il logeait sa famille.

Le lendemain fut le jour le plus chaud de cette année. La chambre, pourtant fraîche, était presque suffocante en plein après-midi. Talisa avait beau s'éventer, elle avait toujours aussi chaud. En fin d'après-midi, par chance, la chaleur devint plus supportable. Elle se pencha à sa fenêtre pour voir la Rhoyne couler plus loin en contrebas. Elle eut soudain franchement envie d'aller se baigner. Elle alla réveiller sa nourrice qui somnolait dans la chambrette adjacente. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux : « Qu'y a-t-il, Talisa ?

\- Je pars me baigner, Oria.

\- Toute seule ?

\- Non, je compte y aller avec Léandro.

\- Sans surveillance ? Il n'en est pas question !

\- Tu peux venir avec nous, et Zinira aussi. S'il te plaît, Oria ! S'il te plaît ! Il fait si chaud.

\- Non, Talisa, n'insiste pas. Ici, ce n'est pas comme à Selhorys, il y aura beaucoup plus de monde. Que se passerait-il si tu te perdais dans la foule ? Ou ton frère ? Imagine que l'on ne vous retrouve plus, Zinira et moi serions en tort pour n'avoir pas su veiller sur vous.

\- Si on emmenait Maître Irnoris...

\- Talisa, ne...

\- Allez, s'il te plaît !

\- Bon d'accord, acquiesça mollement Oria. Va prévenir ton frère pendant que je me prépare. » Talisa ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit presque en courant de sa chambre pour aller frapper à la porte de Léandro. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il en lui ouvrant.

\- Nous partons nous baigner. Oria est d'accord pour nous accompagner.

\- Nous baigner ? Formidable ! Attends, je vais prévenir Zinira.

\- Très bien, je vais aller chercher Maître Syresso. À tout de suite !

\- À tout de suite ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Léandro, leurs nourrices, le garde et elle étaient en route pour la Rhoyne. Oria avait demandé aux cuisines qu'on leur prépare une collation et ils étaient ensuite partis. Le fleuve se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres en bas du chemin. En se rapprochant, on entendait les rires des enfants et les voix des gens. Ils s'installèrent à une place relativement calme, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Ils pique-niquèrent, puis, après avoir promis aux nourrices de veiller sur Léandro, elle partit avec lui rejoindre les autres enfants et jeunes gens qui s'amusaient dans l'eau. Celle-ci était plus chaude qu'à Selhorys ; plus salée aussi étant donnée la proximité de la Mer d'Été. Au milieu du fleuves, des esclaves pêcheurs remontaient leurs filets. Tandis que Léandro avait trouvé des garçons de son âge pour jouer, Talisa, quant à elle, observait les alentours dans l'espoir de voir Nausicaa. Elle aurait dû passer chez Oncle Malaquo pour être sûre qu'elle serait là !

Finalement, ce fut celle qu'elle cherchait qui la trouva. Les deux filles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, heureuses de se revoir. « Tout va bien chez Oncle Malaquo ? lui demanda Talisa. Vahaquo et Marquelo ne t'embêtent pas trop ?

\- Un peu, penses-tu ! Ils n'ont pas encore digéré la fois où je les ai remis à leur place devant leurs amis. Enfin, j'ai de la chance aujourd'hui, ils sont tombés malades tous les deux, du coup ils doivent garder le lit et me laissent tranquille.

\- Malades ?

\- Indigestion. Ils sont allés voler une tarte à la crème aux cuisines, hier. Ils l'ont mangée en entier à eux deux.

\- Ils ont toujours été très gourmands, observa Talisa.

\- Ça c'est vrai, je me souviens qu'ils pouvaient dévorer des montagnes de gâteaux lorsqu'ils étaient plus petits. Apparemment, ça n'a pas changé. » Talisa s'esclaffa tellement elle trouvait l'image de ses cousins engloutir une montagne de gâteaux cocasse.

Nausicaa et elle s'assirent sur la berge pour continuer de discuter, balançant leurs pieds dans l'eau et s'aspergeant l'une l'autre de temps en temps. Talisa jetait régulièrement un coup d'œil au groupe de garçons parmi qui se trouvait Léandro pour voir s'il allait bien. Elle raconta à son amie ses leçons de harpe et de son désir de découvrir un jour Westeros. Nausicaa, qui prenait des cours de Commun, la langue de là-bas, depuis ses six ans, lui proposa de la lui apprendre "au cas où". C'était, selon elle, une langue bien différente du haut-valyrien, mais pas très dure. Puis, elle se mit à lui raconter ses cours de maintien et fit une imitation de son professeur qui fit rire Talisa aux larmes. « Plus droite, Mademoiselle ! Soyez plus aérienne ! La tête haute ! » grondait-elle d'une voix haut perchée et avec un air pincé.

Soudain, leur moment à deux fut interrompu par des cris. Affolée, Talisa se releva. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voyait plus son frère. Le groupe de garçons n'était plus là. Mais elle aperçut Zinira, Oria et d'autres personnes accourir jusqu'au fleuve. Nausicaa et elle se précipitèrent vers eux et, écartant la foule qui s'attroupait, découvrirent ce qui avait causé cette agitation. La jeune fille poussa un cri. Léandro gisait dans l'eau, tête en bas. Elle s'élança vers lui pour le tirer hors du fleuve, mais il était lourd et elle n'avait pas assez de forces. _Ne sois pas mort ! Ne sois pas mort !_ Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Nausicaa vint l'aider à sortir Léandro de l'eau, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était trop bouleversée pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Une fois que Léandro fut sorti de l'eau, Talisa approcha son oreille de sa bouche. Elle espérait l'entendre respirer, mais rien. Pas un souffle ! Non, non, non ! Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Pas son petit frère ! Elle avait promis de veiller sur lui. C'était de sa faute ! Si au moins elle n'avait pas insisté pour aller se baigner. Elle se jeta contre lui, en larmes. Elle sentit les mains de Nausicaa sur ses épaules, l'invitant à se relever, mais elle les ignora. Elle entendit les voix brisées de leurs nourrices et celles préoccupées des personnes autour d'elle, mais elle les ignora.

Tout d'un coup, deux mains la poussèrent sur le côté. Elle poussa un petit cri. Un homme venait de la bousculer. Elle aperçut le tatouage en forme de poisson qui ornait son visage : l'un des esclaves pêcheurs. Il s'agenouilla auprès de son petit frère et commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque. Syresso s'était approché, prêt à appréhender cet esclave qui avait osé toucher à la nièce de son maître, mais Talisa le retint. Si cet homme pouvait sauver Léandro, alors peu importe qu'il l'ait poussée.

Soudain, Léandro se mit à tousser et à recracher toute l'eau qu'il avait avalée. Sauvé, il était sauvé ! Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle l'enlaça aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se tourna vers l'esclave qui lui avait sauvé la vie. « Merci ! Merci mille fois d'avoir sauvé mon frère !

\- Oui, tu as de la chance, esclave, de lui avoir sauvé la vie ! intervint Syresso. Sinon, je n'aurais pas hésité à te trancher la gorge pour avoir posé les mains sur la nièce de mon maître. » L'esclave, réalisant le crime qu'il venait de commettre et visiblement honteux, s'inclina devant elle et bredouilla des excuses. Puis il s'éloigna avant que Talisa n'aît eu le temps de lui demander son nom. Zinira vint recouvrir les épaules de Léandro de son étole et se mit à le frictionner. « Rentrons ! ordonna Oria. Nous avons eu assez d'émotions pour une même journée. » Talisa était bien d'accord avec elle. Elle se sentait encore complétement bouleversée. « Je suis désolée, dit-elle à Léandro. Si j'avais fait plus attention...

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, lui assura-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée de quintes de toux. J'ai perdu connaissance.

\- Mais si je n'avais pas...

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! » répéta-t-il avec conviction.

Ils rentrèrent accompagnés de Nausicaa qui, avant de retourner chez leur oncle, voulait s'assurer que Léandro et elle aillent bien. À leur arrivée, Zinira avait immédiatement ôté les vêtements trempés de son petit frère, l'avait séché et rhabillé. Ce soir-là, Talisa se jura de prendre exemple sur l'esclave. Elle aussi sauverait des vies plus tard. Elle apprendrait à soigner. Demain, elle irait voir le médecin d'oncle Horasto. Elle lui demanderait de lui enseigner son savoir, les bases au moins. Et elle se jura aussi que, dès qu'elle serait assez âgée, elle quitterait Volantis. Elle ne pouvait désormais plus vivre dans un endroit où l'on pratiquait l'esclavage. Son désir de partir visiter Westeros se transforma en désir d'y vivre.

* * *

 **N'hésiter pas à commenter ce chapitre, à dire si vous l'avez aimé ou détesté. N'hésitez même pas à le descendre si vous voulez.**


	5. Apprentissages

**Disclaimer (parce que faut le faire) : Talisa ne m'appartient pas, l'univers non plus, mais Nausicaa, Horasto et Sargon si (eux ce sont mes bébés). Je ne touche rien pour l'utilisation de ces personnages.**

 **Et maintenant, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Apprentissages**

L'accident de Léandro lui valut une bonne grippe. Sous ordre du médecin de leur oncle, il devait garder le lit jusqu'à son complet rétablissement. Talisa s'était transformée en véritable petite infirmière à ses côtés. Elle s'assurait qu'il ait suffisamment ou pas trop chaud, qu'il prenne bien son traitement et qu'il se repose. Il arguait qu'elle en faisait trop mais, à ses yeux, elle ne pourrait jamais en faire assez. Elle avait vu son frère aux portes de la mort et juste un miracle avait permis qu'il vive. Elle le dorloterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour remercier les dieux de le lui avoir rendu. Cet esclave avait été envoyé par la Providence, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas été initié par les prêtres de R'hllor avant de finir sur un bateau. On les disait capable de ressusciter les gens grâce aux pouvoirs conférés par le Dieu Rouge. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas aperçu de flammes sur son visage, juste le poisson. C'était étrange… Enfin, tout ce qui importait était qu'il avait sauvé Léandro. Et dire qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son nom.

Le médecin venait régulièrement prendre des nouvelles de son frère. Talisa profitait de ses venues pour lui parler. Ce vieil homme bougon au dos voûté et arborant une barbiche blanche répondait au nom de Sargon et était une pointure dans son domaine. Après plusieurs refus, il avait, face à son insistance, accepté de lui apprendre les bases de son métier. Il croyait certainement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une lubie passagère et que dans quelques jours, elle ne s'y intéresserait plus. Après tout, elle était une fille de bonne famille, pas disposée à soigner les malades. Il ne pouvait savoir à quel point il se trompait. Talisa était on ne peut plus déterminée à mettre ses nouvelles connaissances en pratique. Être infirmière était sa vocation, elle le sentait. Dès qu'elle en saurait assez et qu'elle serait assez grande, elle quitterait Volantis, elle irait exercer ses talents à Westeros, résolue à ne plus vivre dans un pays où l'esclavage était légal.

Sargon lui montra les différentes plantes thérapeutiques. Il lui apprit à panser une blessure, soigner une toux et fabriquer une pommade. Elle l'écoutait attentivement, mais elle était aussi terriblement curieuse. Elle posait trop de questions selon lui. Elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à lui couper la parole, ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Mais elle avait tellement envie de tout savoir. « Ne vous éparpillez-pas. » lui conseilla-t-il. Il avait raison, mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur un seul sujet en même temps. Il y avait tant de savoirs intéressants à glaner et elle n'avait pas assez de temps.

Leurs parents et leur oncle arrivaient le lendemain matin. Léandro l'avait priée de ne rien dire pour la noyade. « Je ne veux pas que Mère s'angoisse. » avait-il dit. Talisa était d'accord avec lui. Cette histoire appartenait au passé, pas la peine d'effrayer leur mère avec. Oria, Zinira et Maître Irnoris furent tenus de garder le secret. Les deux nourrices ne furent pas longues à accepter, cet incident pourrait leur coûter leurs places. Le garde du corps, pour sa part, fut plus difficile à convaincre. Il se refusait à mentir à Horasto. « Je ne vous demande pas de mentir, seulement de ne rien dire. » avait précisé Talisa. C'était pareil, selon lui. Une omission valait un mensonge. « Si ma mère apprend que Léandro était presque mort, elle… Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça va lui faire. » avait-elle sangloté. Il avait grommelé. C'est bon, il jouerait le jeu. Il ne dirait rien à leurs parents. C'était à eux de les en informer. Mais il ne cacherait rien à son maître s'il lui posait la question. Marché conclu ! Oncle Horasto ne dirait rien si elle le lui demandait.

Le lendemain, la fièvre de son frère était descendue. Elle en était infiniment soulagée. Leur parents et leur oncle rentrèrent en fin de matinée. Lyria s'inquiéta de la mine pâlotte de son fils. « Une simple grippe, Mère. Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il.

\- Mais comment l'as-tu attrapée ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai passé trop de temps dans la rivière, lui avoua-t-il ce qui n'était pas un mensonge en soi.

\- Tu étais à la rivière ?

\- Oui avec Talisa, Zinira et Oria. Et Maître Syresso. Il faisait tellement chaud que nous sommes partis nous baigner.

\- C'est vrai qu'il faisait une chaleur étouffante, commenta Lyria. Moi aussi, si j'avais pu, je serais allée me baigner. Mais tu devrais faire plus attention, mon trésor. Ce n'est pas sage de rester trop longtemps dans l'eau. Zinira ne t'a pas demandé de sortir ?

\- Je jouais. Je ne l'ai pas entendue. Dis, tu n'es pas fâchée contre elle, Mère ? » Elle lui fit signe que non. Puis, elle le serra contre elle, caressant tendrement ses cheveux blond argenté.

« S'il y a quelqu'un que l'on doit gronder pour avoir rendu Léandro malade, c'est moi. » intervint Talisa. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de partir au bord de la Rhoyne ; elle qui avait convaincu Oria. Heureusement que leurs parents ne savaient pas le pire. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'ils ressentiraient en l'apprenant, la réaction de leur mère. Il valait mieux pour leurs bien qu'ils ne sachent pas. Et, personnellement, elle ne tenait pas à ce que l'un des deux se mette en colère contre elle. Ni à causer des ennuis à Oria et Zinira ; elles n'y étaient pour rien, les pauvres.

« Nous ne sommes pas fâchés contre toi, Talisa, la rassura leur père. Ton petit frère aussi a sa part de responsabilité. Mais tu aurais pu mieux veiller sur lui, c'est toi l'aînée, ne l'oublie pas. Il a dû rester vraiment longtemps dans l'eau pour attraper mal.

\- Comme il l'a dit, il jouait avec d'autres garçons, lui expliqua-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas que... Je n'avais pas vu...

\- Pas vu le temps passé ? » suggéra-t-il. Talisa lui sourit timidement. Elle acquiesça. Ce n'était pas faux. L'après-midi avait passé à une vitesse folle avant l'accident. « Je discutais avec Nausicaa. Je suis désolée, Père, Mère. » bredouilla -t-elle. Son père haussa les épaules, l'air de dire : n'en parlons plus. S'il l'avait su, il aurait bien moins vite tourné la page. Elle se sentait mal de lui cacher la vérité, mais, premièrement, elle avait fait une promesse à Léandro et c'était à lui d'en parler, pas à elle ; deuxièmement, elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont leur avouer le drame passé.

Pour changer de sujet, Talisa leur parla de Sargon et de tout ce qu'il lui avait appris la veille. « Un jour, je serai un grand médecin comme lui.» assura-t-elle. Son père en fut amusé : une femme médecin, ce n'était pas commun ; une noble, encore moins. Talisa, trop prise par son propre enthousiasme n'avait pas remarqué que ses parents ne voyaient sa nouvelle passion que comme une passade. Bientôt, elle s'intéresserait à autre chose, se disaient-ils. Sur ce point, l'avenir montrera, qu'ils avaient tort.

Au moment du départ, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à rentrer. Pas maintenant alors qu'elle avait tout juste commencé son apprentissage auprès de Sargon. « Père, Mère, j'aimerais rester. S'il vous plaît ! » les supplia-t-elle. Elle essuya en premier lieu un refus. Elle devait rentrer à la maison, point final. Elle supplia jusqu'à ce que, enfin, oncle Horasto accepte de l'héberger chez lui pour encore quelques jours. « Jusqu'à la fin du mois. Qu'en dis-tu, Talisa ? » Elle fut à deux doigts de lui sauter au cou pour le remercier. La fin du mois n'était même pas dans deux semaines, mais ça lui donnerait plus de temps pour apprendre du vieux médecin. Ses parents, après concertation, obtempérèrent. En revanche, ils refusèrent catégoriquement de laisser Léandro avec elle. Il eut beau protester et hurler à l'injustice, ils ne fléchirent pas. Il était tombé malade et l'air trop moite de Volantis n'était pas bon pour lui.

Talisa embrassa ses parents et Zinira, mais pas Oria qui resterait pour la chaperonner, ni Léandro qui boudait. Lorsqu'il alla s'installer dans la carriole, elle lui fit un signe de la main auquel il répondit en tirant la langue. Sale caractère ! Sa moue mécontente était malgré tout assez drôle. Elle regarda s'éloigner le véhicule et une fols qu'il fut trop loin pour qu'elle puisse le voir, elle rentra.

* * *

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent bien trop vite. Sargon lui apprit des remèdes simples à réaliser pour soigner grippes, migraines et coliques. Elle en profita aussi pour parfaire ses points de suture et ses garrots. Elle était pressée de soigner des maux plus graves, mais, à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait quand elle serait prête, le vieux médecin lui répondait qu'il ne fallait pas brûler les étapes. Bien connaître les bases était très important et il ne fallait surtout pas bâcler son apprentissage en voulant se précipiter. D'un certain côté, elle lui donnait raison ; de l'autre, elle était trop impatiente pour se contenter de simples désagréments ou de plaies superficielles.

Le jardinet de Sargon était devenu son lieu préféré dans la villa de son oncle. Le médecin y faisait pousser différentes herbes aromatiques et thérapeutiques. C'était à elle que revenait les missions de cueillir celles dont il avait besoin pour ses potions, et elle n'en était pas peu fière. Lui incombait ensuite la tâche de les hacher en petits morceaux. À chaque fois, Sargon lui posait des questions sur celles qu'elle venait de ramasser et il y répondait, se trompant de moins en moins à chaque essai. Elle se rappelait l'utilité de chaque plante : une était bonne pour les maux de ventre ; une autre favorisait le sommeil ; une dernière éloignait les parasites, etc. Chaque bonne réponse lui valait un regard approbatif de la part de Sargon. Il ne lui faisait jamais de compliments, mais un simple relâchement de ses traits lui indiquait qu'il était content d'elle.

Son rapprochement avec le vieux médecin amusait son oncle. « Une femme médecin dans la famille, ce serait une nouveauté ! » disait-il, l'air moqueur. Bien sûr, lui aussi voyait cela comme une lubie. Cela la vexait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il voit que sa détermination était réelle, qu'il la soutienne. Mais son scepticisme eut tout de même le bienfait de la pousser à aller au bout de sa résolution.

Oria partageait l'avis de son oncle et lui avait fait souvent la remarque qu'elle gênait le pauvre médecin. Talisa lui assurait que non, elle n'embêtait personne. Et lorsqu'elle lui rappelait que les jeunes filles de bonne famille ne devenaient pas infirmières, que personne ne la prendrait au sérieux, elle lui disait : « À Westeros, personne ne saura que je suis une Maegyr. » Cette phrase angoissait la pauvre nourrice plus qu'elle ne la rassurait. Au fil des jours, cependant, elle avait fini par voir que son opinion faisait peu de poids et que peu importe ce qu'elle disait à ce sujet et qu'elle essaie de lui mettre un peu de bon sens dans la tête, Talisa ne l'écoutait pas. Quand elle avait une idée fermement à l'esprit, on ne pouvait pas la lui décrocher !

Contrairement à Horasto et Oria, Nausicaa l'encourageait dans ses choix. Talisa ne pouvait espérer meilleur soutien et elle était ravie de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle et lui parler de ses projets. Et elle profitait de leurs moments ensemble pour apprendre du vocabulaire de Commun, la langue de Westeros, que son amie maitrisait bien. C'était une langue très différente du valyrien ou du rhoynar. Les sons n'en étaient pas désagréables mais singuliers. Nausicaa promit de lui donner des cours quand elles se reverraient après ces deux semaines. Talisa avait hâte.

Les Domophyr resteraient à Volantis plus longtemps que prévu. Pameryon au cours du mariage avait fait la connaissance d'une famille dont le fils aîné, en âge de se marier, lui avait paru un bon parti pour sa fille. La prolongation de leur séjour avait pour raison la rencontre Nausicaa et son potentiel fiancé. L'appréciait-elle ? Pas vraiment. Elle le trouvait quelconque. La villa de sa famille, qu'elle décrivait comme un labyrinthe, lui avait paru mille fois plus intéressante que lui. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se marier avec lui, mais son père était tellement enthousiaste à l'idée qu'elle se fiance qu'elle ne se voyait pas lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas. Sa mère aussi en était très heureuse, disait-elle, elle regrettait juste de ne pouvoir admirer sa robe de mariée. Mais au moins, se disait la jeune fille, elle ne la verrait pas faire semblant d'être contente.

Pour Talisa, le mariage, avant d'écouter l'expérience de son amie, était une affaire romantique. Elle avait pour exemple celui de ses parents fondé sur l'amour. Elle voulait la même chose, épouser quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Ces parents lui laisseraient sûrement ce privilège ; elle ne les imaginait pas la réservait à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et s'ils l'envisageaient, ce serait une raison supplémentaire de partir.

Les parents de Nausicaa, eux, ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés avant leurs fiançailles qui avaient précédé leur mariage de six mois. Leurs parents avaient arrangé l'affaire. Ceux de Jalena avaient offert une très grosse dote pour compenser son handicap. Les parents de Pameryon en avait été tellement alléchés qu'ils avaient acceptés de prendre la jeune fille malgré son regard éteint. Et quand la grand-mère paternelle de Nausicaa s'était inquiété que son fils ne plaise pas à Jalena, son autre grand-mère aurait dit : « Elle ne peut pas voir ; il ne peut pas lui déplaire. » La phrase était cruelle, mais elle avait eu raison. Après des débuts hésitants, le couple avait forgé un lien solide. Leur mariage était fondé sur l'affection plus que sur la passion mais il tenait. Si jamais elle se mariait, c'était ce que Talisa voulait, un mariage fait de tendresse, mais elle le voulait avec quelqu'un qu'elle choisirait toute seule. Autrement, elle n'avait aucune vocation pour le mariage.

Concernant ce sujet, elle était assez contente de son apparence "rhoynar". Peu de familles "valyriennes" la voudraient pour bru de peur qu'elle fasse entrer du sang "étranger" dans leur lignée. Dans ce cas de figure, son métissage l'arrangeait beaucoup. Avec un peu de chance, ses parents ne recevraient jamais aucune proposition de mariage et on la laisserait libre. Libre d'étudier la médecine et d'aller où elle le souhaitait. Ils seraient certainement déçus si elle restait vieille fille, mais ils finiraient par se faire une raison... Elle l'espérait en tout cas. Comment son père ne pourrait-il pas s'en faire une alors qu'il avait suivi son cœur malgré l'avis paternel ? Il avait beaucoup voyagé au cours de sa jeunesse, allant de Cité Libre en Cité Libre, peut-être accepterait-il son choix de partir ? Et il n'avait jamais beaucoup tenu compte des conventions, raison de plus pour qu'il accepte sa décision. Dès qu'elle serait prête, elle la lui apprendrait. Il verrait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple désir passager et il comprendrait que c'était tout ce qui la rendrait heureuse. Elle n'était en revanche pas sûre de le dire à sa mère. Elle tenterait de la retenir et Talisa ne voulait pas la voir pleurer.

Mais avant d'aborder le sujet de son départ pour Westeros, elle avait encore tellement de choses à apprendre. Elle était pour l'instant loin d'avoir vu le bout de son apprentissage. Une fois de retour à Selhorys, elle se précipiterait dans la bibliothèque à la recherche de livres sur la médecine. Elle savait qu'il y en avait. En lisant les tranches des ouvrages, elle était parfois tombée sur un titre d'ordre médical. Elle les avaient jusqu'alors laissés de côté au profit des récits d'aventures, mais elle remédierait à cela dès qu'elle serait à la maison. Pour lors, son séjour touchait à sa fin. Elle repartirait à Selhorys le lendemain ; son oncle avait payé deux places sur un bateau remontant la Rhoyne pour Oria et elle et un garde pour la protéger au cours de la traversée. Elle aurait aimé qu'il dure plus longtemps, elle avait un sentiment d'inachevé. Quelques jours de plus et elle aurait pu apprendre tellement plus de Sargon. Elle en avait parfois assez qu'il lui fasse refaire plusieurs fois les mêmes exercices et il n'était pas très aimable, mais sans lui elle ne saurait pas la moitié de ce qu'elle savait en ce moment.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, une review me ferait très plaisir si vous avez le temps. Bonne journée / Bonne soirée !**


	6. Leçons de langue

**Comme d'habitude, rien n'est de moi sauf les OC... Le blabla habituel, quoi.**

 **Leçons de langue**

Le Commun (ou westerosi, comme les Volantains l'appelaient aussi) était, d'après certains érudits, un croisement entre la langue des Andals et celle des Premiers Hommes. Ce fait, Talisa n'était pas en mesure de le vérifier. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait affirmer, c'était que cette langue était bien différente du valyrien et du rhoynar dans sa grammaire, son vocabulaire et son intonation. Elle passait des heures à réviser les phrases que Nausicaa lui avait apprises au cours de leur séjour à Volantis, faisant passer à la trappe ses autres activités. Madame Bahel était très mécontente qu'elle ne pratique pas sa harpe. « Vous stagnez. » lui reprochait-elle. Talisa lui donnait raison, mais la musique lui était bien secondaire aux côtés de l'apprentissage des soins et du Commun.

N'arrivant plus à apprendre en autodidacte, elle avait fini par insister auprès de son père pour qu'il lui paie un professeur de Commun. Comprenant qu'elle ne renoncerait pas, il avait accepté (après tout, ça pourrait lui être utile) et lui avait trouvé le meilleur enseignant de cette langue qui soit : un natif de Westeros. C'était un de ces bâtards westerosi qui portent des noms d'élément naturel comme neige, sable, fleurs, rivières, etc. Lui s'appelait Olyvar Sand et était originaire de Dorne. Il avait une petite quarantaine d'années. De sa mère d'ascendance Andal, il avait hérité une tignasse blonde et des yeux bleus. De son père, d'origine rhoynar, il tenait son teint hâlé. Il s'était exilé en Essos pour y faire fortune. Sa naissance lui avait rapidement valu de donner des cours de langue aux enfants de grandes familles des Cités Libres. Talisa l'avait tout de suite apprécié car son érudition n'avait d'égale que son amabilité.

Avec lui comme précepteur, elle ne tarda pas à grandement à améliorer sa pratique du Commun. Le plus difficile pour elle fut l'accentuation des mots. Elle avait du mal avec les sonorités de la langue, bien différentes de celles du valyrien ou du rhoynar, et le débit des phrases était lui aussi tout autre, mais elle persévéra jusqu'à avoir le bon ton. Après tout, elle était déterminée à maîtriser parfaitement cet idiome et elle n'allait pas renoncer à la moindre difficulté. Maître Olyvar la reprenait toujours avec gentillesse quand elle faisait une faute, que ce soit une erreur de vocabulaire ou une mauvaise intonation. Talisa prenait vraiment du plaisir à travailler avec lui et il ne lui donnait qu'envie de se perfectionner.

Au cours de leurs leçons, elle lui posait de nombreuses questions au sujet de son continent d'origine, questions auxquelles il s'efforçait de donner les réponses les plus précises possible. Parfois ces questions étaient bien naïves comme la fois où elle lui avait demandé : « Est-ce vrai ce que l'on dit, que dans le Nord les gens peuvent contrôler des loups et que les arbres leur parlent ? » Maître Olyvar avait ri et elle s'était sentie un peu stupide. Elle avait lu cela dans un livre et ne l'avait pas vu comme une aberration. « Bien sûr que non, avait-il dit. Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez ? Ce qui est vrai, en revanche, c'est qu'il prie leurs dieux, les Anciens Dieux, au pied d'arbres blancs aux feuilles et à la sève rouge sang appelés barrals dans les troncs desquels sont taillés des visages. »

Mais plus que le Nord, la région qui l'intéressait particulièrement, c'était Dorne. Elle se sentait un lien avec elle plus fort qu'avec n'importe quelle autre parce que les descendants des Rhoynars y vivaient. Des gens avec qui elle partageaient le même sang. Bien qu'il ait quitté son pays vingt ans plus tôt, Maître Olyvar ne tarissait pas d'informations à son sujet. Il lui parlait de ses coutumes à part qui lui plaisaient bien. Les Dorniens étaient libres d'aimer qui ils voulaient et les enfants nés hors mariage, contrairement au reste de Westeros, n'étaient pas montrés du doigts, car fruit de l'amour que, comme leurs ancêtres, ils vénéraient. - Talisa ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas ce mépris ; à Volantis, de nombreux archontes abritaient chez eux leurs concubines et leur progéniture et ces enfants étaient élevés au même titre que leurs frères et sœurs légitimes. Et surtout, là-bas, les filles étaient considérées au même titre que les garçons et pouvaient hériter de titres et de terres ; à Volantis, leur principal rôle était de se marier et d'enfanter. Quand elle habiterait Westeros, Talisa vivrait à Dorne... du moins était-ce ce qu'elle se disait. Les dieux, joueurs, lui réservaient un autre avenir...

* * *

Lorsque Nausicaa venait lui rendre visite ou vice-versa, elles s'amusaient à parler en Commun. C'était devenu un jeu, un bon moyen de se raconter des secrets. Ça rendait Léandro fou parce que, n'en comprenant pas un mot, il se sentait exclu. ll avait fini par demander lui aussi à prendre des cours avec elle. Leur père avait cédé à son caprice. Talisa n'en avait pas été très contente : elle aimait avoir Maître Olyvar pour elle toute seule et Léandro la gênerait sûrement dans sa progression, et puis ça lui plaisait de se distinguer des autres membres de sa famille en étant la seule à connaître le westerosi. Elle avait d'abord tenté de négocier avec ses parents pour qu'ils trouvent un autre professeur à son frère, puis elle avait trouvé son comportement bien petit et puéril et avait accepté de partager le sien avec lui. _Tu as failli le perdre, Talisa, ne l'oublie pas_ , l'avait réprimandé sa conscience. En se rappelant cela, l'adolescente eut honte d'avoir eu une conduite aussi égoïste.

Les leçons avec son frère se passèrent très bien. Elle avait craint qu'il ne la déconcentre mais elle s'était lourdement trompée à ce sujet. Léandro se montrait un bon élève, curieux, attentif et appliqué. Finalement, elle était ravie de partager ces moments avec lui. Maître Olyvar comptait sur elle pour l'aider et elle prenait cette mission à cœur. En l'espace de quelques semaines, Léandro avait fini par devenir presque aussi doué qu'elle. En celui d'à peine trois mois, il l'avait dépassée. Il avait plus de facilité qu'elle à reproduire les accents étrangers. Cela, elle avait pu le constater depuis longtemps, lorsqu'ils parlaient parfois rhoynar avec leur mère : tandis qu'elle le parlait avec un accent valyrien prononcé, le sien s'entendait très peu. Si, d'un certain côté, elle était embêtée qu'il soit meilleur qu'elle dans ce domaine, Talisa cependant connaissait son frère et savait qu'il avait tendance à se reposer sur ses lauriers. Du coup, elle avait décidé de ne pas s'en faire et de travailler d'arrache-pied. Tant et si bien qu'elle avait vite réussi à avoir une prononciation aussi bonne que celle de Léandro. Ce dernier, qui aimait être en tête et n'avait pas l'intention de se faire voler sa place par sa grande sœur, avait étonnamment redoublé d'efforts. C'était devenu une compétition entre eux, une sorte de jeu. Et ça ne s'était pas limité à la phonétique, tous les aspects y passaient : grammaire, syntaxe, vocabulaire... Maître Olyvar était fier d'eux, de leur volonté. « Je gage que, d'ici la fin de l'année, vous parlerez le Commun aussi bien que des natifs. » leur assurait-il.

À la fin de l'année, en effet, leur maîtrise de la langue occidentale était devenue presque parfaite. Bon, ils ne la parlaient sans doute pas comme des natifs, mais on n'en était tout de même pas loin. Leur père se plaignait qu'ils mettent plus d'efforts à apprendre une "langue de barbares" que l'ancien valyrien, la "langue de la civilisation", l'ancêtre du haut-valyrien; « L'ancien valyrien est une langue morte. » lui répliquaient-ils. Leur mère, pour sa part, constatant leur goût nouveau pour les langues, s'était mise à converser avec eux uniquement en rhoynar. Bien sûr, le sien en était une forme bâtarde, mâtinée de valyrien, parlée par la communauté rhoynar de Volantis, pas la forme ancestrale parlée par leurs ancêtres. On la surnommait "néo-rhoynar" ou "bas-rhoynar", le rhoynard standard étant qualifié de "haut-rhoynar". Bref, c'était la même chose que pour le valyrien. À Volantis, fierté oblige, on parlait le haut-valyrien ; mais dans les autres cités libres, on en parlait différentes variantes regroupées sous le terme de "bas-valyrien".

Pour s'amuser, Léandro et elle, quand ils discutaient, jonglaient entre les trois langues. Tantôt, ils utilisaient le valyrien, tantôt le rhoynar, tantôt le Commun. Ça rendait leurs parents fous. Leur père particulièrement. Il regrettait à présent le jour où il avait accepté de leur donner un professeur de Commun. Aeso Maegyr n'avait jamais eu d'attirance pour les langues étrangères - après tout, les gens devraient tous savoir parler valyrien, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il entreprit de tourner la situation à son avantage. Il menaça ses enfants de renvoyer Olyvar Sand (avaient-ils encore besoin de lui, après tout ?) s'ils ne s'attelaient pas à l'apprentissage poussé de l'ancien valyrien. Apeurés à l'idée de perdre leur professeur préféré, Talisa et Léandro acceptèrent le marché. Aeso choisit pour la tâche un homme du nom de Velyano Telgaris. C'était un vieil homme sec, à la peau fripée et aux doigts maigres auquel Talisa donnait bien quatre-vingts ans, peut-être plus. Léandro lui avait glissé qu'il paraissait presque aussi vieux que la langue qu'il enseignait. Il semblait aussi amical que Sargon et aussi dynamique qu'un vieux parchemin poussiéreux, et ses yeux indigo se plissaient continuellement pour mieux voir. Elles allaient vraiment être drôles, les leçons avec lui !

 **Chapitre plus court que les précédents mais qui, je l'espère, vous plaira aussi. N'hésitez à me faire part des erreurs ou des incohérences que vous trouverez. Je ne suis pas forcément le canon en tout, quelquefois, j'invente ou je spécule.  
**


	7. Correspondances

**Correspondances**

Plus de trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'accident de Léandro. Ce dernier avait désormais douze ans, Talisa, seize, l'âge auquel Nausicaa avait épousé son fiancé.

Leur mariage avait eu lieu l'année précédente à Volon Therys dans la villa des Domophyr. Sa famille et elle y avaient été conviées. Ça avait été une belle cérémonie en toute simplicité, une cinquantaine d'invités pas plus. La célébration avait duré quatre jours. Nausicaa avait souri tout le long, mais ça avait été un sourire forcé. Talisa l'avait bien vu tirer machinalement sur le tissu de sa robe, un signe qu'elle aurait préféré être autre part. Elle-même aurait préféré être autre part qu'à côté d'un homme comme le jeune époux de son ami. Il paraissait si solennel, si ennuyeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu esquissé un seul sourire pendant ces quatre jours et il avait passé le clair de son temps à tout reprocher. Il lui avait rappelé sa tante Nesella. « Quelconque » avait dit Nausicaa quand elle lui avait demandé de le décrire, l'adjectif convenait parfaitement. Ni laid ni foncièrement beau, il paraissait fade et manquait terriblement de charme.

« Je tente de faire la conversation, je m'efforce de m'intéresser à lui et il n'est capable que de me répondre par des oui et des non ! » avait fulminé son amie alors qu'elles s'étaient éloignées des invités l'avant-dernier soir. Ça avait été une belle nuit, agréablement fraîche. Le vent agitait doucement les feuilles des amandiers. Nausicaa avait poursuivi sa diatribe contre son époux : « Et pas une fois, il ne m'a posé de questions sur moi ! Pas une ! Quel rustre ! Rah ! Quand je pense que je devrais passer ma vie aux côtés de ce… butor ! Tu as tellement de chance, Talisa, de ne pas être encore mariée ! À peine trois jours que je le suis et déjà je n'en peux plus !

\- Tu devrais lui laisser une chance, lui avait-elle suggéré. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi horrible que tu le crois…

\- Sa chance, je la lui ai donnée à plein d'occasions et il n'a jamais voulu la saisir !

\- Il est peut-être timide, avait-elle avancé.

\- Timide ? avait-elle ricané. Tu ne crois même pas ce que tu dis ! Non, c'est juste un grincheux qui n'apprécie rien.

\- Il t'appréciera, lu avait-elle assuré. Quand il découvrira quelle personne formidable tu es.

\- Il ne s'embêtera pas à le découvrir, avait soupiré son amie. Mais je suis heureuse que tu essaies de me remonter le moral. » À ces mots, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, la serrant à lui couper le souffle. Son corps était secoué de sanglots « Je suis tellement triste de partir, Talisa, de vivre parmi des inconnus. » avait-elle murmuré. Talisa lui avait doucement caressé le dos pour la calmer, retenant ses propres larmes. Elle aussi était triste de savoir qu'elle partirait bientôt. Et, à présent qu'elle était mariée, les occasions de la voir seraient encore moins nombreuses qu'avant.

Depuis la fin de la célébration, en effet, elles ne s'étaient plus revues. Elles s'envoyaient cependant régulièrement de longues lettres. Dans celles-ci, elles se racontaient leur quotidien. Si l'une portait un message confidentiel, elles la rédigeaient en Commun.

Dans la plupart des siennes, Talisa parlait de ses lectures, de ses cours de langues et de harpe, et de ce qu'elle découvrait dans les livres de médecine. Elle se renseignait aussi beaucoup auprès de leur médecin de famille. Si Damaro trouvait sa nouvelle passion bien insolite, il était cependant content qu'elle s'intéresse à son domaine. « Pour une fois que quelqu'un d'autre que Bénéros a besoin de moi ici. » avait-il plaisanté un jour. Il était vrai que, de toute la maisonnée, Bénéros était celui qui venait le voir le plus souvent, généralement après s'être blessé avec les épines de ses rosiers ou s'être malencontreusement coupé en taillant un buisson. Ses blessures offraient surtout au jardinier une occasion de bavarder un peu avec lui. Damaro le savait bien mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie du Myrien. « Votre frère, j'ai souvent eu l'occasion de l'avoir pour patient, vous jamais. » lui avait-il fait remarquer une fois. Elle s'en souvenait bien. Plus petit, Léandro passait son temps à chahuter, à courir et à grimper partout, se faisant bleus sur bleus et écorchures sur écorchures quand il ne se tordait pas le pied. Rares étaient les journées où la pauvre Zinira ne devait pas l'accompagner chez Damaro.

Nausicaa, pour sa part, se plaignait de sa vie de jeune épouse. Négligée par son mari, qui lui préférait la compagnie d'ouvrages scientifiques, et constamment rabrouée par sa belle-mère, une femme acariâtre, elle se lamentait sur son sort. Talisa faisait de son mieux pour la réconforter. _Rappelle-toi,_ lui écrivait-elle, _la fois où tu m'as décrit leur demeure. Tu l'as comparée à un labyrinthe. J'espère que depuis le temps, tu as pu la visiter entièrement._ Comme toujours, elle signait avec toute son affection et priait pour que ses mots lui remontent le moral.

Puis, un jour, les lettres de son amie avaient changé de ton. Elles s'étaient faites plus joyeuses. Cela se voyait rien que dans le tracé de ses lettres. On sentait sa plume plus légère. Que s'était-il passé pour provoquer ce changement ? Talisa avait pensé qu'elle attendait un enfant. Une missive écrite en Commun lui apprit bientôt qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela.

Le beau-frère de Nausicaa, frère cadet de son époux, venait de rentrer d'un long voyage aux Îles d'Été. Dans sa lettre, la jeune femme racontait avec une grande tendresse leur première rencontre. _La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'en étais bien indifférente. Il était peu marquant de visage et pas très grand de taille. Physiquement, il n'avait rien pour me plaire. Plus tard, il est venu me parler. Il s'intéressait à moi, Talisa ! Nous avons longuement discuté. Beaucoup ri aussi. Il possède une gaieté et un sens de l'humour qui font cruellement défaut à son frère. Je me suis sentie à mon aise avec lui. S'il fallait que je me marie avec un homme de cette famille, pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être avec lui ? J'aurais été heureuse si on me l'avait choisi à la place de son frère._

Alors, c'était cela la réponse : Nausicaa était amoureuse. Ses courriers suivants ne firent que le confirmer. Dans chacun d'eux, elle s'épanchait en compliments sur son beau-frère. Talisa ne savait pas vraiment quoi en pensait. S'éprendre d'une autre personne que son conjoint était risqué, si plus est quand cette personne était votre beau-frère, et si son mari avait vent de sa liaison, il pourrait bien la chasser à la rue. Une grande part d'elle, cependant, se réjouissait que son amie ait retrouvé le sourire. Nausicaa méritait d'être heureuse. Et rien ne leur donna plus de joie, à l'une comme à l'autre, que d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte de son premier enfant.

L'identité du père du bébé ne faisait, selon la future mère, aucun doute. Il s'agissait de son beau-frère. Les quelques fois où elle avait eu des relations intimes avec son mari se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. _L'oncle du bébé ressemble beaucoup à son père, personne n'émettra de suspicion, tout le monde croira qu'il est de lui,_ lui avait-elle assuré. _Ma belle-mère se doute de quelque chose,_ avait-elle ajouté, _mais je ne pense pas qu'elle révélera quoi que ce soit à mon époux. Parce que cet enfant, même s'il n'est pas de mon mari, n'en reste pas moins son descendant et elle ne veut pas risquer de perdre un membre de sa famille._

Ce fut quinze jours après son seizième anniversaire que Talisa apprit la nouvelle. Nausicaa avait accouché d'un petit garçon qu'elle avait appelé Maego en son hommage. La jeune fille en était profondément touchée. Son mari, qui ne voulait pas s'occuper de ces affaires, lui avait laissé le choix du prénom. Le petit Jacaerys, du haut de ses cinq ans, prenait apparemment déjà son rôle d'oncle très au sérieux. Étant donné leur écart d'âge, il passerait davantage pour le grand frère de Maego que pour son oncle, mais tout indiquait qu'il veillerait bien sur lui. _Il est impatient que le petit marche_ , avait écrit son amie. _Il a hâte de pouvoir jouer avec lui. Après ça, il m'a demandé : « Quand rentres-tu à la maison, Sica ? » Sa question m'a rendue triste. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne suis plus chez nous. Il se demandait s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal pour que je sois partie, ça m'a fendu le cœur. Je ne savais pas comment répondre à ses questions, alors je l'ai simplement pris dans mes bras. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimerais toujours et que ce n'était pas sa faute si je n'étais plus là. Ça m'a fait du bien de le tenir contre moi. Le pauvre ne voulait ensuite plus me lâcher. Si tu l'avais vu s'agripper à moi ! Il a fallu toute la force de conviction de Père pour qu'il accepte de partir._

Le pauvre enfant ! Talisa éprouvait une grande peine pour lui. Il n'avait que quatre ans lorsque sa sœur avait quitté le domicile familial et il n'en avait pas compris la raison. Elle se souvenait que, lors du mariage, il n'avait pas arrêté de demander qui était le monsieur à côté de sa grande sœur. Un mari, ça ne signifiait pas grand-chose pour lui. Lorsque le palanquin qui emmenait son amie vers sa nouvelle demeure avait passé les portes de la villa, elle l'avait entendu interroger sa mère : « Où elle va, Sica ? Pourquoi elle s'en va ? » Du jour au lendemain, il s'était retrouvé sans sa grande sœur. Il s'était senti abandonné. Est-ce que Léandro ressentirait la même chose lorsqu'elle s'en irait ? Peut-être pas. Après tout, il était plus âgé. À douze ans, on n'a pas la même vision du monde qu'à cinq.

* * *

Six mois après la naissance de Maego, Olyvar Sand quitta leurs services. Il n'avait, d'après lui, plus rien à leur apprendre. Son frère et elle avaient été peinés par l'annonce de son départ. « Il est temps que je rentre chez moi, leur avait-il dit. Après tout ce temps passé loin d'elle, Dorne me manque. » Le professeur détestant les adieux, ils furent brefs. Trop brefs. Le voir partir ne fut facile ni pour elle ni pour Léandro. « Je vous écrirai. » leur avait-il promis. Talisa en était certaine, il tiendrait cette promesse. Comme elle tiendrait celle qu'elle lui avait faite de s'entrainer même en son absence. Après tout, elle n'avait pas renoncé à son désir de vivre à Westeros.

Velyano Telgaris semblait soulagé par le départ de Maître Olyvar. « Vous serez plus concentrés sur mon cours. » avait-il décrété. Désormais, toutes les heures auparavant consacrées au Commun seraient dédiées à l'ancien valyrien. Plus de temps passé avec ce vieil hibou soporifique, formidable ! Même ses cours de harpe lui étaient hautement plus agréables. L'enseignement de Maître Telgaris était toujours aussi vivant que la langue qu'il leur apprenait. Leurs leçons consistaient principalement à réciter des listes de déclinaisons et traduire des vieux textes de rhétorique insipides.

Nausicaa, qui pour sa part n'avait jamais été obligée d'apprendre l'ancien valyrien, la soutenait à ce sujet dans ces lettres. Pameryon Domophyr avait tant souffert de l'apprentissage des langues anciennes étant enfant qu'il avait refusé de faire subir le même sort aux siens. « Le passé appartient au passé. » aimait-il à dire. Elle regrettait que son père n'eut pas le même état d'esprit.

Ce fut deux mois après ses adieux que Maître Olyvar leur envoya sa première lettre. Il était arrivé à Dorne la veille et leur assurait que la traversée s'était bien passé malgré une tempête qui avait contraint son navire à accoster sur les Îles d'Été. Il y avait passé un peu plus d'une semaine avant de reprendre la mer sur un autre bateau. La missive leur avait été délivrée une quinzaine de jours après avoir été écrite. Léandro et elle s'étaient dépêchés d'y répondre. En Commun, bien entendu !

 _Cher Professeur Sand,_

 _Nous sommes heureux d'apprendre que vous allez bien et que vous êtes enfin de retour chez vous après ce long voyage en mer. Nous espérons recevoir bientôt d'autres de vos nouvelles._

 _Avec nos sentiments les plus sincères,_

 _Talisa et Léandro Maegyr._

Par la suite, ils reçurent chaque mois une lettre de leur ancien professeur. Et, à chaque fois, ils lui donnaient de leurs nouvelles. Maïtre Olyvar était ravi de constater qu'ils persévéraient en Commun. Il leur parlait des bords du Sang-Vert sur lesquels il habitait à présent, là où avait vécu sa mère. Léandro et elle lui parlaient de Selhorys, des orages plus nombreux que d'habitude ces derniers mois et de leurs occupations. Pour Talisa, celles-ci consistaient, outre ses leçons, en l'apprentissage du rôle de future maîtresse de maison.

Quelques jours après son dix-septième anniversaire, sa mère vint lui parler : « Tu as dix-sept ans maintenant, Talisa. Ton père et moi pensons qu'il est temps pour nous de te trouver un mari. » Comment ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? Ses parents envisageaient de lui dénicher un mari ? Elle avait toujours cru qu'ils la laisseraient se marier par amour comme eux l'avaient fait. « Je n'épouserai qu'un homme que j'aime, protesta -t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, le dernier mot te reviendra. Nous te présenterons plusieurs jeunes hommes et tu...

\- Non, Mère ! Je ne veux pas me marier de cette façon. Je n'épouserai qu'un homme dont je suis amoureuse et qui m'aime en retour. Pas un que j'aurais désigné parmi une dizaine d'autres parce qu'il me paraissait le moins pire. Je veux que mon mariage soit comme le vôtre.

\- Et regarde les difficultés que nous devons encore traverser, ton père et moi. Et un mariage arrangé ne se passe pas forcément mal. Regarde celui de Pameryon et Jalena, il ne leur a pas empêché d'être heureux ensemble.

\- Nausicaa ne l'est pas avec son mari.

\- Je le sais. Mais il lui a donné un fils et, ainsi, contribué à son bonheur. » Talisa se retint de lui dire qu'il n'était en réalité que l'oncle de Maego. Elle ne trahirait pas le secret de son amie.

Ce jour-là, elle comprit aussi qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter Volantis.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Pour ce qui est des durées, j'espère que certaines ne paraissent pas trop invraisemblables (celle de la traversée par exemple).**

 **Au prochain chapitre, Talisa arrivera à Westeros.**


	8. Mettre les voiles

**Mettre les voiles.  
**

Une nouvelle, apprise quelques semaines plus tôt, avait réjoui toute sa famille. Dans quelques jours, un événement de grande importance aurait lieu. Son oncle allait se fiancer. Après presque quarante ans de célibat, Horasto Maegyr avait enfin trouvé une femme.

Ou plus exactement, la lui avait-on trouvée. Elle était la veuve d'un de ses plus proches amis, avait-elle entendu dire. Ce dernier, foudroyé par un mal incurable, avait, sur son lit de mort, demandé à son oncle de prendre sa femme pour épouse. La coutume aurait voulu que sa femme aille à l'un de ses jeunes frères mais il n'en avait pas et Horasto en était un pour lui. En ami loyal, son oncle avait accepté et le voilà donc prêt à se fiancer dans moins d'une semaine à cette dénommée Danella.

Deux jours avant le départ, la maison était affairée comme jamais. On aurait juré que c'étaient eux qui recevaient. Sa mère n'en démordait pas, assister à un tel événement demandait de grands préparatifs. Il était impératif de s'y montrer sur son meilleur jour. Comme à son habitude, elle menait les opérations. Elle avait listé tout ce qui leur serait nécessaire d'emporter, s'assurant que les domestiques n'oublient rien ni qu'ils ne prennent quoi que ce soit d'inutile ni de trop incombrant. Tout devait tenir dans leur carriole, tous leurs bijoux devaient être polis et leurs habits et souliers en bon état. Dès que la lettre leur avait été parvenue, elle était allée commander deux vases et deux plats en or qu'ils offriraient aux fiancés auprès du meilleur orfèvre de la ville et de nouvelles tenues pour tout le monde auprès de leur couturière habituelle.

Talisa, quant à elle, avait d'autres plans en tête. Ces fiançailles lui offraient enfin l'occasion qu'elle attendait pour partir.

À Volantis, il était plus pratique de prendre un bateau qu'à Selhorys. Elle se glisserait hors de la propriété de son oncle à l'aube suivant la fête et rejoindrait le port. C'était risqué, elle s'en doutait, mais elle était trop déterminée à s'en aller pour faire preuve de prudence. Elle avait écrit une lettre à ses parents, une à son frère, une autre à Nausicaa et une dernière à l'attention de son oncle. Elle avait envisagé d'en écrire une à Sargon pour le remercier, mais elle avait finalement décidé le faire de vive voix quand elle serait là-bas. Ils partaient pour Volantis dans quatre jours.

Elle espérait que sa famille ne la juge pas, qu'elle ne soit pas fâchée contre elle. Nausicaa ne le serait pas, elle le savait. Depuis le début, elle la soutenait. Ses parents, qu'elle n'avait jamais mis au courant de ce projet, seraient certainement attristés par son départ, mais peut-être qu'avec le temps ils comprendraient. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de leur faire du mal, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus rester. Même pas pour le mariage de son oncle dans trois mois.

On frappa à la porte de la chambre. C'était leur couturière et une de ses assistantes accompagnées de sa mère. Les deux premières portaient la robe crème qu'elle allait devoir essayer. C'était une robe en coton aux manches vaporeuses avec des oiseaux brodés au fil d'or sur le bustier. Elle laissait les épaules dénudées et était agrémentée d'une ceinture dorée. La couturière avait passé ces derniers semaines à la confectionner, prenant toutes ses mensurations avec soin, réalisant tous les ajustements nécessaires. Sa mère avait longuement discuté avec cette femme de l'habit qu'elle aimerait la voir porter. Comme toujours Lyria avait suivi le travail de près, se rendant régulièrement à l'atelier pour s'assurer que tout soit bien fait. Talisa, pour sa part, se moquait éperdument de porter des belles robes neuves. Elle se sentait engoncée dedans. Elle préférait ses vieilles tenues usées, au moins lui permettaient-elle de se tâcher librement.

« Elle te va à ravir » lui affirma sa mère en l'observant. Des servantes vinrent placer un miroir devant elle. La robe était, elle devait l'admettre, très réussie. Elle n'était pas aussi clinquante qu'elle l'avait craint. Les broderies étaient fines et l'or donnait au vêtement un aspect superbe sans le rendre tape-à-l'œil. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être une reine dedans. Presque. Il ne lui manquait que la couronne pour se sentir pleinement comme une. Elle essaya de s'imaginer avec une sur la tête et se mit à pouffer. Une reine ? Et pourquoi pas une impératrice ? À quoi se mettait-elle à penser, franchement ? Comme si elle allait en devenir une ! Elle ne le souhaitait même pas. Elle était faite pour soigner des malades et des blessés, pas pour épouser un roi. « Elle est très belle. Vous avez fait un excellent travail. » complimenta-t-elle la couturière. Cette dernière s'inclina humblement pour masquer le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues. « Ça a été un honneur, mademoiselle. » lui certifia-t-elle. Talisa esquissa un sourire.

Sa mère plaça une bourse dans la paume de l'artisane. Celle-ci la glissa dans sa poche, s'inclina et repartit suivie de son assistante. « C'était assez cher, mais le résultat en vaut bien le prix, commenta sa mère. Maintenant, ôte-la. Il faut la mettre en lieu sûr, qu'elle ne se froisse pas. » Elle appela Oria. Sa nourrice accourut aussitôt. « Veux-tu bien aider ma fille à enlever cette robe, lui demanda-t-elle. Et veille à ce qu'elle soit bien rangée, je te prie. » Pour retirer le vêtement, il fallait défaire plusieurs petits crochets dans le dos. Une fois ceci retirés, la robe s'enlevait facilement. Pendant qu'Oria s'appliquait à la plier et à la ranger soigneusement dans le grand coffre, Talisa remettait sa vieille robe. Le contact du tissu familier était si bon. L'autre était certes magnifique mais c'était dans celle-ci qu'elle se sentait le mieux.

* * *

Les domestiques plaçaient les derniers bagages dans le grand coffre attaché à l'arrière du véhicule. D'autres, plus petits, étaient rangés à l'intérieur des banquettes creuses. Un coffre contenait les cadeaux de fiançailles. Le départ était imminent.

Ne les ayant jamais célébrées, ses parents n'avaient jamais reçus de cadeaux de fiançailles. Pas plus que de mariage, d'ailleurs, si ce n'est un candélabre en argent de la part d'oncle Horasto - candélabre qui trônait toujours sur la table de la salle à manger. Mais c'était une coutume à laquelle ils se pliaient. Ses parents l'avait suivie pour oncle Malaquo, alors il allait encore plus de soi qu'ils le fassent pour oncle Horasto.

Horasto et Aeso avaient toujours été des frères-amis. Proches en âge, ils l'étaient aussi dans leur relation. Enfants, ils faisaient les quatre cent coups ensemble et n'étaient que rarement l'un sans l'autre. Ils s'entendaient sur tout et s'amusaient des mêmes choses. Ils se soutenaient en tout. Lorsqu'Aeso avait épousé Lyria, Horasto avait été le seul à ne pas lui tourner le dos, d'abord en lui payant le loyer d'un petit appartement à Volantis, puis en les hébergeant, sa femme enceinte et lui. Malaquo, quant à lui, n'avait recommencé à lui parler qu'après le décès de leur père. À cette époque, Talisa n'avait qu'un an. Elle n'avait donc plus de souvenirs de ces années difficiles où ils n'avaient pas de vrai chez-eux. Elle ne se rappelait pas d'être née à Volantis, dans une chambre de la villa de son oncle. Elle ne se souvenait que de la maison à Selhorys.

Talisa était contente pour son oncle, même si lui aurait sans doute préféré rester célibataire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le célibat voulu de son oncle était quelque chose qui avait beaucoup fâché son grand-père. Son père disait qu'il ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir toujours refusé de se marier et d'avoir évincé toutes les prétendantes qu'il lui avait présentées. Horasto était épris de liberté. Il aimait les femmes mais s'attacher à une seule lui était inconcevable. Il allait se marier avec Danella par respect pour son ami décédé, pas par goût nouvellement trouvé pour le mariage. Elle avait deux filles encore petites, avait-elle appris. Son oncle allait non seulement se retrouver marié mais aussi père en une fois. Ça ne le dérangeait vraisemblablement pas, il avait toujours beaucoup aimé les enfants.

Après une halte dans un relais pour se restaurer et faire boire et manger leurs montures, ils arrivèrent aux portes de Volantis. Comme toujours, la ville basse était envahie par la cohue. Des marchands ambulants, les bras recouverts de rubans et de breloques, haranguaient les passants. Les esclaves des forges frappaient le métal rougeoyant à grands coups de marteaux. Des jeunes femmes fardées à outrance sautaient sur les hommes seuls pour leur offrir un instant de plaisir. Des commerçants de tous types invitaient les promeneurs à regarder et à acheter leurs marchandises. Et comme les autres fois où ils s'y étaient rendus, leur cocher s'énervait contre la foule qui bloquait le passage. En somme, c'était une journée ordinaire dans la grande cité.

Oncle Horasto les attendait aux portes de sa villa. Il avait l'air rayonnant. Il paraissait certainement plus joyeux qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Sans doute, Danella était-elle vraiment à son goût. « Cher frère, chère belle-sœur, mes chers nièce et neveu, les salua-t-il. Soyez tous les bienvenus. Je suis heureux de vous avoir ici.

\- Merci pour ton accueil, mon frère. Pourrions-nous aller nous rafraichir. La route nous a un peu éreintés.

\- Bien sûr, vos chambres sont prêtes. Boro, va vous y conduire. » Boro était l'un des esclaves de son oncle et son valet attitré. Grand gaillard à la peau brune, il venait apparemment des Îles d'Été mais on en était pas tout à fait sûr. Lui-même ignorait son pays de naissance. Talisa l'avait rencontré lors de son dernier séjour chez son oncle mais, comme il avait suivi Horasto chez l'ami d'oncle Malaquo, leur rencontre avait été brève. Honnête et rigoureux, son oncle lui vouait une confiance absolue et il était pour lui plus un homme de main et un confident qu'un esclave.

Une fois installée dans sa chambre - la même que la dernière fois- et ses affaires rangées, elle se changea aidée par Oria. Sa vieille robe de voyage était couverte de poussière et avait besoin d'être lavée. Sa nourrice lui proposa une robe ocre toute simple aux manches étroites et au décolleté carré.

Une fois habillée, elle descendit dans la cour. La fontaine n'avait pas changé, mais les fleurs n'étaient plus les mêmes. Son oncle en avait fait planter de nouvelles. Celles d'avant, après avoir souffert de la canicule, avaient été achevées par les violents orages de ces derniers mois.

Oncle Malaquo, tante Nesella et ses cousins arrivèrent au moment où on allait servir le souper. Cela ne l'étonna guère. Malaquo Maegyr avait tendance à se faire attendre. Le soleil, déjà, se couchait colorant le ciel de teintes roses et orangées.

Talisa était réticente à l'idée de saluer ses cousins. Elle gardait toujours à l'esprit l'humiliation qu'ils lui avaient infligée huit ans plus tôt. Mais les années avaient passé depuis, ils n'étaient plus des garçons stupides et elle n'était plus une enfant vulnérable. Vahaquo et Marquelo avaient grandi, ils étaient des jeunes hommes à présent. Il était possible qu'ils aient changé. Malheureusement, cet air suffisant qu'ils avaient plus jeunes ne les avait pas quittés. Et chez Vahaquo, il était plus flagrant que jamais. Ils la saluèrent avec une froideur qui la fit frissonner, mais elle se ressaisit pour ne pas laisser son malaise transparaître. « Tu es très en beauté ce soir, cousine. » commença Vahaquo. Ses mots la complimentaient mais le ton avec lesquels il les avait prononcés était moqueur. La robe qu'elle portait ne justifiait par ailleurs pas un tel compliment. Elle attendit la suite. « La couleur de cette robe sied parfaitement à ton teint basané à défaut de l'éclaircir. » conclut-il. Elle s'y était attendue à cette remarque. « Je te remercie pour le compliment, cher cousin, dit-elle avec une légère révérence. Et je te le retourne. Cette tunique argentée te va à ravir. Son éclat compense ton manque de brillance intellectuelle. Dommage que tu ne l'aies pas gardée pour la cérémonie, elle aurait été ton seul moyen de briller devant les invités » Les oreilles de son cousin avaient viré au cramoisi, il serrait les poings assurément très en colère. Marquelo, lui, riait aux éclats. « Qui aurait cru un jour que notre timide cousine aurait un tel répondant ! » s'esclaffa-t-il. Il donna une grande claque dans le dos de son frère. « Allez ! Reprends-toi, Vahaquo ! C'était de bonne guerre. » Vahaquo fulminait toujours.

Le repas se passa sans heurts. Horasto leur décrivit sa future fiancée. Elle était d'après lui aussi aimable et douce que belle. Née dans la famille Qarlarys, gage d'une haute naissance, elle avait une petite vingtaine d'années. Ranar Atarys, son premier époux, avait été un de ses cousins issus-de germain. Ses filles étaient âgées de cinq et trois ans et étaient, aux dires de son oncle, des enfants farouches mais gentilles. Talisa préférait ne pas avoir plus de détails sur elles. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de les connaître, aussi adorables qu'elles soient. Si elle se mettait à s'attacher à d'autres personnes, elle ne partirait plus.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre, Marquelo l'interpela. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je voulais te dire que je tenais à m'excuser.

\- Ah... Pourquoi ?

\- Pour mon comportement autrefois. Pour avoir été odieux avec toi quand nous étions enfants. J'étais idiot.

\- Oui. Tu l'étais.

\- Notre père nous disait que ta mère était une sorcière. Que ton père l'avait épousée parce qu'elle l'avait envoûté. » Talisa hésita entre le rire et la colère. Marquelo et son frère lui avaient souvent fait cette remarque mais elle avait toujours pensé que cette idée venait de leurs esprits tordus, pas de leur père en personne. Et après avoir tenu de tels propos sur sa mère, il lui faisait maintenant des politesses ! Son hypocrisie lui donnait envie de vomir. Après un sec "bonne nuit" à son cousin et sans un autre regard pour lui, elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle serait partie ce soir même. Mais ne voulant pas gâcher la fête de son oncle, elle préférait rester. Cela lui donnait par ailleurs une journée supplémentaire pour préparer son "évasion".

Les fiançailles eurent lieu en début d'après-midi. Danella était une jolie femme, toute menue. Elle paraissait fragile et délicate. Talisa devait bien mesurer six pouces de plus qu'elle. Elle semblait se perdre dans le tissu de sa robe tant il l'enveloppait.

Les invités étaient arrivés le matin. Elle en avait compté une soixantaine, parmi lesquels les parents de Nausicaa. Certains étaient de la famille de Danella. Quelques-uns étaient davantage des collaborateurs ou des partisans d'oncle Malaquo que des amis d'oncle Horasto. Malaquo n'avait jamais réussi à ne pas mêler politique à quoi ce soit. L'un d'eux avait parqué sa chaise à porteurs en-dessous d'un arbre. La branche de ce dernier était d'habitude trop haute pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre mais peut-être qu'en grimpant sur la cabine, elle pourrait y parvenir.

Elle était passée voir Sargon peu après l'aube. Il se montrait toujours aussi bourru que quelques années en arrière. Malgré ça, elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait imaginer tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Tout ce qu'il allait encore faire pour elle. Elle avait profité de cette visite pour lui demander de préparer avec lui une lotion cicatrisante. « Cela me fera penser à vous. Vous m'avez tellement appris. » Grommelant, il avait accepté. Au fond de lui, il était ravi qu'elle s'intéresse à son art. « Et notre médecin en manque. » Ça n'avait pas été un mensonge en soi, Damaro s'était plaint récemment de n'avoir pas assez de produit cicatrisant. En revanche, contrairement à ce qu'avait dû croire Sargon, ils ne la feraient pas pour lui.

La salle à manger n'avait sûrement jamais été aussi bruyante que lors du dîner. Elle profita de ce moment pour retourner dans sa chambre. Personne ne lui prêtait attention. Son oncle et son père étaient trop occupés à discuter avec Pameryon et sa mère s'entretenait avec Jalena et sa future belle-sœur. Oria ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre. Parfait ! Elle commença à préparer un sac d'affaires. Juste quelques habits, deux livres, le flacon de lotion, des bandes de tissu qui pourraient lui servir comme pansements et ses étrennes. Lorsqu'Oria entra dans la pièce, elle glissa le sac sous son lit. Le bal qui clôturait la journée allait commencer. Il lui fallait refaire sa toilette, se recoiffer et enfiler une nouvelle robe.

L'air agréable de cette nuit avait poussé les invités à danser dehors. Des lampions éclairaient la cour. Un orchestre jouait. Le vin coulait à flots, elle le refusa à chaque fois. Prétextant un mal de tête, elle remonta dans sa chambre. Elle ne dormit pas. Elle guettait le moment où la fête se terminerait et où les invités iraient se coucher. Une fois assurée que c'était le bon moment, elle se faufila hors de son lit. Elle alluma une lanterne, attrapa le sac en-dessous, enfila une vieille robe et ses chaussures, et se glissa hors de la pièce, son sac porté en bandoulière. Par chance, le couloir était désert. Elle avait emporté ses quatre lettres. Elle glissa chacune d'elle sous la chambre de son destinataire. Celle pour Nausicaa, elle la confiait à ses parents, ils la lui transmettraient. Un bruit, soudain, la mit en alerte. Elle se cacha derrière un rideau. C'était Boro qui partait se coucher. Quand il fut assez loin elle sortit de sa cachette et descendit les escaliers.

Elle passa l'étage où dormaient les domestiques sans encombres. Mais sortir de la villa allait être plus périlleux. Syresso Irnoris était de garde cette nuit avec deux autres hommes d'armes. Tapie dans un coin, Talisa attendait le bon moment pour rejoindre la chaise à porteurs. Quand elle y parvint enfin, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un chien y soit attaché. L'animal dormait. Elle ne devait surtout pas faire de bruit. Elle lança son sac en haut de la chaise à porteurs, mais le son qu'il fit en y atterrissant réveilla l'animal. Il se mit à grogner. Vite, elle entreprit de grimper, poussant sur les bras pour se hisser. L'animal parvint à agripper le bas de sa robe. Elle se dégagea ; le tissu se déchira. Le chien aboya de plus belle. Les gardes seraient là d'un instant à l'autre avec tout ce raffut.

Elle avait réussi à monter dans l'arbre lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle s'était tenue immobile, dissimulée dans le feuillage épais, attendant qu'ils s'en aillent. Avec son sac, elle ne se déplaçait pas très rapidement. Elle n'avait jamais été férue d'escalade qui plus est. Dans ce domaine, Léandro la surpassait. « Il a dû voir un chat, suggéra l'un des collègues de Maître Irnoris. Il y en a pas mal dans le coin.

\- Ce n'est pas un chat, intervint Maître Irnoris en apercevant le bout de tissu au pied du chien. Quelqu'un a dû s'introduire dans la villa en passant par les toits. Allez réveiller les autres gardes, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin. » Les deux collègues de Maître Irnoris partis, elle continua son ascension. Faire vite surtout ! Le Braavosi releva la tête. Il l'avait aperçue. « Quelqu'un ! Dans l'arbre ! » s'écria-t-il. Les gardes allaient l'encercler. Elle était piégée. Des esclaves, tirés du lit par le bruit, sortaient de la villa. Elle crut mourir lorsque la javeline de Maître Irnoris la manqua de peu, se plantant dans une branche au-dessus d'elle. Visiblement, il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Les hommes d'armes de son oncle arrivaient. Elle n'avait plus une seconde à perdre. Non sans difficultés, elle parvint à monter dans l'arbre voisin de l'autre côté du mur. Elle jeta un bref regard en-dessous d'elle. Son cœur battait à lui déchirer la poitrine. Oncle Horasto était avec eux accompagné de Boro, une lanterne à la main. Il la leva vers la cime de l'arbre. Dans la lumière, il la reconnut. Il prononça son nom avec stupeur. Sans lui répondre, elle descendit de l'arbre. Puis, elle se mit à courir avant qu'on ne la rattrape. Loin de la villa de son oncle. Hors de l'enceinte des murs noirs. Vers le port.

Il était temps pour elle de mettre les voiles.

* * *

 **Désolée, contrairement à ce que j'avais annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, Talisa n'atteindra pas Westeros avant le chapitre suivant, sinon celui-ci aurait été trop long. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus.  
**

 **Pensez à me donner vos avis. Quel OC appréciez-vous ? Lesquels détestez-vous ? L'attitude de Talisa vous parait-elle OOC ?**


	9. De port en port

**Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et les OC. Stafford Lannister est le cousin et beau-frère de Tywin. Dans le canon, il a deux frères cadets non nommés. Mon OC Ethan Lannister est l'un d'eux. Dans cette histoire, il est le père d'Alton Lannister, un personnage apparaissant uniquement dans la série télé.**

 **J'utilise aussi des personnages qui n'apparaissent que dans les livres comme Rolph Spicer (Rolph Lépicier en VF). Pour les noms des personnages, j'ai préféré gardé la VO. Pour les noms des villes, je garde la traduction française.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **De port en port.  
**

Passer les murs noirs pour aller dans la ville basse n'était pas chose aisée. À cette heure, les portes en étaient bien gardées. Et il était certain que son oncle avait lancé ses hommes à sa recherche. Elle devait faire vite. Mais quelle solution s'offrait à elle ? L'aube pointait le bout de son nez. C'était l'heure où les esclaves quittaient l'enceinte de la citadelle pour se rendre au marché. Peut-être qu'en se mêlant à eux, elle arriverait à sortir. Personne ne prêtait attention aux esclaves qui passaient les portes chaque matin. Elle aperçut un groupe de femmes et, discrètement, se joignit à elles. Pour une fois, elle se réjouissait de son teint mat, il lui donnait l'apparence d'une simple servante et la robe qu'elle portait en ce moment n'avait rien de celles qu'une aristocrate porterait habituellement. Il lui manquait cependant le collier de fer typique pour pouvoir vraiment faire illusion mais, cachée au milieu des femmes, elle avait peut-être une chance de passer inaperçue. Les gardes jetèrent un simple regard au groupe, sans se préoccuper d'elle. Elle souffla un grand coup et attendit que les gardes regardent ailleurs, alertés par des appels, pour s'enfuir. Elle ne savait que trop bien à qui appartenaient les voix, à son père et à son oncle. C'était elle qu'ils appelaient.

La cohue de la ville basse de Volantis, qui agaçait tant leur cocher, lui offrait à présent une excellente cachette. Dans la foule bigarrée des bas quartiers, elle était invisible. Les gens devaient la prendre pour une simple Rhoynar et encore une fois elle en remerciait son apparence. Feignant de flâner au milieu des étals et boutiques divers, elle se dirigeait pas à pas vers le port.

Lorsqu'elle huma l'air marin, son visage se para d'un immense sourire. Enfin ! Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver un navire. Le port en était rempli, de toutes tailles et de toutes provenances. Des Îles d'Été comme de la Baie aux Serfs, de Braavos et de Lys, de Westeros aussi. Elle en remarqua un qui avait bien l'air d'une nef westerosi. Elle s'approcha, sortit sa bourse et recompta ses pièces. En aurait-elle assez pour la traversée ? Elle n'avait aucune idée du prix du trajet. « Où vous allez, mamzelle ? ». Elle sursauta, manquant de lâcher son argent. Un marin venait de la héler, un homme râblé, au cheveu rare et à la dentition mauvaise. Il parlait le bas-valyrien avec un drôle d'accent. « Je… oui, je voudrais aller à Westeros…

\- Où à Westeros ? C'est qu' c'est grand, Westeros…

\- Où va ce navire ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Çui-là ? Il s' rend aux Terres de l'Ouest, au ponant de Westeros.

\- J'aimerais y monter...

\- Hep ! la coupa-t-il. On y monte pas comme ça ! C'est un navire privé, çui-là ! Il appartient au Seigneur Stafford Lannister, gouverneur de Port-Lannis. Le seigneur Ethan Lannister, son frère, en est l' commandant. Ah, bah, en parlant d' lui, le voilà ! » Il pointa alors le doigt en direction d'un homme aux cheveux blonds, assez grand et au port altier. « Lord Lannister ! » l'appela le marin dans sa langue natale, le Commun. Le seigneur westerosi s'approcha d'eux. « Qu'y a-t-il, Tob ? » De près, Talisa pouvait voir son nez aquilin, sa bouche aux lèves fines, le collier de barbe encadrant sa mâchoire carrée et ses yeux verts. Il ressemblait beaucoup aux seigneurs des Terres de l'Ouest dont elle avait vu des dessins dans ses livres. « Cette jeune femme aimerait monter à bord d' vot' navire, m' seigneur.

\- Ah bon ? Et puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ? » s'enquit-il. Il parlait le valyrien avec hésitation et un accent à couper au couteau. « Je m'appelle Talisa, seigneur. Je suis apprentie dans l'art de la médecine et aimerait approfondir mes connaissances à Westeros. » Elle avait parlé en westerosi. Le seigneur Ethan paraissait surpris de la facilité avec laquelle elle parlait sa langue. Sûrement, l'avait-il prise pour une fille de modeste extraction. Sûrement pas une qui aurait appris une langue étrangère. « La médecine, dites-vous ? Mmm… je pense que quelqu'un comme vous ne sera pas de trop à bord. Le mestre se plaint de manquer d'aide.

\- Le mestre ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Un homme de sciences, à la fois le chirurgien du _Lady Marla_ et mon conseiller. Si vous êtes prête à travailler avec lui, alors je vous accepte à bord.

\- J'y consens, messire.

\- J'attends de vous, bien entendu, une attitude irréprochable. Ce navire est la propriété de mon frère, Lord Stafford, et il ne sera pas dit que j'y ai accueilli une fille de mauvaise vie. » Talisa écarquilla les yeux, choquée et vexée par sa remarque. Pouvait-il la confondre avec une prostituée ? Rien dans sa tenue ne pouvait le laisser penser. Elle n'avait même pas de larme tatouée au bord de l'œil. Puis, elle se rappela que Westeros n'avait sans doute pas le même type de prostituées que Volantis et elle reprit sa contenance.

« Vous m'insultez, messire, lui dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement, la voix calme. Je ne suis pas femme à marin. Et cela me blesserait de nuire à votre réputation comme à celle de votre frère.

\- Parfait ! Bienvenue à bord du _Lady Marla,_ _Lady_ Talisa.

 _-_ Talisa suffira, messire. Je ne pense pas être...» Trop tard ! Il s'était déjà éloigné.

Lady. C'était le titre que ces Occidentaux donnaient aux femmes de haute naissance. Ethan Lannister n'était pas un obtus, il avait bien remarqué à sa façon de s'adresser à lui qu'elle était une noble. Heureusement, il n'avait pas cherché à la questionner davantage. Elle devrait faire plus attention la prochaine fois.

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Talisa monter sur un bateau. Elle avait déjà navigué sur la Volaena - sans compter la Rhoyne. Mais naviguer en mer était bien différent qu'en eau douce. Les premiers remous qu'elle expérimenta lui retournèrent l'estomac. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour s'y accoutumer. Heureusement, la mer d'Été était calme en cette saison, lui laissant le temps de s'acclimater à ses mouvements.

Mestre Nicolaus était un homme âgé qui se déplaçait avec prudence, appuyé sur une canne. Il parlait d'une voix encore claire lorsqu'il ne marmonnait pas. Et il marmonnait beaucoup. Ses rouspétances continues lui rappelaient Sargon. En dehors de ça, il était parfaitement appréciable. Elle était ravie de pouvoir l'aider à prendre soin de l'équipage et il la traitait avec respect. Pas comme certains des membres qui ne se gênaient pas pour lui mettre la main aux fesses, comme s'il était une vulgaire fille de joie. Certains marins la regardaient avec méfiance, et même dégoût : une femme à bord, ça portait malheur, disait-on. Mais la plupart d'entre eux la laissaient tranquille. Après tout, elle était sous la protection de Lord Ethan et lui faire du mal leur vaudraient la colère de leur seigneur.

Parmi les hommes de haute lignée qui voyageaient sur le _Lady Marla,_ il y avait Ser Rolph Spicer, héritier de la Maison Spicer et, si la rumeur disait vrai, petit-fils d'une sorcière d'Essos que les gens du coin appelaient Maggy la Grenouille. Cette maison était assez récente, fondée par un riche marchand d'épices anobli par feu le précédent Lord des Terres de l'Ouest. Au fil de leurs discussion, Mestre Nicolaus lui en apprenait toujours un peu plus sur leur destination, sur son histoire et ses coutumes. Elle en savait certes déjà beaucoup grâce à Maître Sand mais, étant Dornien, il était moins instruit sur les Terres de l'Ouest que le vieux mestre.

En repensant à lui, elle repensa en même temps à sa famille. Comment avait-elle pu les quitter comme ça ? Sa mère était certainement dans tous ses états. Et son oncle ? Elle avait gâché sa fête de fiançailles. Lui pardonnerait-il ? Elle devait y croire. Il était à présent trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Son destin était devant elle, de l'autre côté du Détroit.

Le navire ferait d'abord une escale à Lancehélion, capitale de Dorne (elle eut à nouveau une pensée pour Maître Olyvar) puis il longerait la côte sud de Westeros, s'arrêterait encore quelques temps à Villevieille pour ensuite remonter vers le nord sur la Mer du Crépuscule. D'après le mestre, ils devraient être arrivés à la fin de ce mois-ci ou au début du prochain. Et encore fallait-il prier que les vents restent aussi cléments.

* * *

Le climat de Dorne était sec. Ce fut la première chose que Talisa remarqua lorsque le _Lady Marla_ accosta . La deuxième fut l'architecture atypique de la ville très influencée par le style rhoynar.

Pendant l'escale, elle eut l'occasion de se promener au milieu des bazars, accompagnée de Lord Rolph Spicer. Elle aurait préféré que Lord Ethan la chaperonne, ou Mestre Nicolaus,. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Lord Rolph la mettait mal à l'aise. Quelque chose dans sa façon de se tenir lui criait de ne pas lui faire confiance. Elle tenta de ne pas lui prêter attention. L'animation des bazars et les cris des colporteurs à travers les venelles de Lancehélion lui rappela Volantis et son Vieux Pont et, par la même occasion, sa famille. Elle s'efforça de se vider l'esprit ; ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

Il repartirent de Dorne le lendemain matin. Talisa avait passé la nuit sur le navire. Elle avait hésité un moment à rester à Lancehélion et partir ensuite à la recherche de Maître Sand, mais elle s'était ravisée. Pour l'instant, elle dépendait de la protection de Lord Ethan et elle ne voulait pas quitter tout de suit Mestre Nicolaus. Elle s'était attachée au vieil homme. De plus, elle ne retrouverait certainement pas facilement son ancien professeur.

De Villevieille, l'immense tour faisait la réputation. De son sommet, une flamme guidait les bateaux dans la nuit. Les Hightower, gouverneurs de la ville, lui devaient leur nom. Villevieille était aussi la cité du savoir, le lieu où se trouvait la Citadelle. C'était là, lui avait appris Mestre Nicolaus la veille de leur arrivée, que les apprentis mestres étaient instruits. Il en parlait avec nostalgie. Tellement de ses souvenirs devaient être liés à cet endroit ! « C'est le passé. C'est fini. » l'entendait-elle parfois marmonner lorsqu'il rendait compte qu'il se perdait dans son passé. Il lui faisait de la peine dans ces moments-là. Il lui rappelait elle-même lorsque lui la questionnait sur Volantis et sa province. Mais parler de Volantis, pour qui elle avait moins d'attachement, était plus facile que de parler de Selhorys. Et par chance, le vieux mestre ne s'intéressait pas à sa vie personnelle. Tout ce qui lui importait était de s'instruire davantage sur un endroit qu'il méconnaissait.

Après deux nuits passées dans une auberge, ils remirent les voiles au petit matin. Le but de leur voyage se rapprochait. Elle avait hâte.

* * *

 **Dites-moi si ce chapitre vous a plu ou pas, s'il y a des points à améliorer.  
**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, on change de point de vue et on retourne à Volantis.**

 **PS :** ** **Le nom du bateau vient de Marla Prester, mère de Stafford Lannister.****

 **À bientôt**


	10. Laissés derrière

_**Comme d'habitude, l'univers n'est pas de moi. Seuls les OC m'appartiennent.**_

* * *

 **Laissés derrière**

Lorsqu'il avait aperçu sa nièce en haut de l'arbre de l'autre côté de l'enceinte de sa maison, Horasto Maegyr avait d'abord cru qu'il avait trop forcé sur le vin. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Talisa se soit retrouvée perchée sur une branche. Puis il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que ça avait bien été elle au milieu du feuillage et que son esprit enivré n'avait rien inventé. Immédiatement, il avait fait seller des chevaux en vitesse et s'était lancé à sa poursuite avec son frère et ses gens d'armes. Malheureusement, elle avait réussi à leur échapper d'abord en se cachant au milieu d'un groupe de femmes esclaves, ce qui lui avait permis de passer les sentinelles, puis dans la foule de la Ville Basse déjà active à cette heure très matinale.

Nul ne savait où elle était à présent. On craignait le pire. Lyria était affolée. Lorsque Aeso et lui étaient revenus, elle s'était précipitée vers son mari, lui demandant les yeux brillants d'espoir si Talisa était avec eux. Lorsqu'elle avait compris que non, elle s'était effondrée. « Il faut la retrouver. » répétait-elle en ce moment, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Ses les cheveux étaient encore défaits et elle portait sa robe de nuit. Son frère contenait sa colère contre sa fille et tentait désespérément de calmer sa femme en pleurs dans ses bras. « Elle va revenir, très vite. Ne t'inquiète pas. » lui promettait-il sans y croire lui-même. Probablement ne lui pardonnerait-il jamais d'avoir filé comme quelqu'un en faute.

Horasto, pour sa part, se sentait trahi et déçu. Sa nièce qu'il chérissait tant s'était en allée comme une voleuse, en pleine nuit, et sans un au revoir ni une explication. Elle avait, par cela, gâché sa fête de fiançailles. La joie de ce moment spécial avait laissé place à l'angoisse de ne pas la savoir saine et sauve. Elle avait gâché son rêve de la voir devenir un modèle et une alliée pour les filles de Danella. Il l'avait imaginée prendre les petites sous son aile et être à l'image d'une grande sœur pour elle. Il se sentait trahi parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas tenu au courant de son projet. Elle lui racontait tout lorsqu'elle était petite. Si elle lui avait fait part de son intention de partir, il aurait pu l'en dissuader et son frère et sa belle-sœur ne seraient pas dans un tel état. Mais avec des « si » on mettrait Volantis en bouteille et on ne pouvait pas modifier le passé.

Il décida de retourner à sa chambre pour se changer. Il portait encore sa tunique de nuit, un simple pantalon qu'il avait enfilé à la hâte et ses bottes de cavalier. En poussant la porte de ses appartements, son pied se posa sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. C'était une feuille de papier pliée. Il se pencha et la ramassa. Elle était couverte de l'écriture de Talisa. Il s'assit sur son lit et commença à lire.

 _Mon cher oncle,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre aujourd'hui, c'est que je suis partie. Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre de cette manière et de ne t'avoir pas mis dans la confidence mais je sais que si je l'avais fait tu aurais cherché à me retenir ou tu l'aurais répété à Père car tu ne peux rien lui cacher._

Il émit un petit ricanement.

 _Je ne pouvais plus rester à Volantis. Je ne pouvais plus rester dans un endroit où des hommes sont la propriété d'autres. Je ne pouvais accepter que mon destin soit de devenir une épouse obéissante. J'ai décidé de prendre ma destinée en main et de partir pour Westeros. Là-bas, je compte persévérer dans l'art des soins et devenir infirmière._

 _Tu pensais sans doute que mon intérêt pour la médecine n'était qu'une passade, ce ne l'était pas. Sais-tu qui m'a fait comprendre que ma vie serait tournée vers les blessés et les souffrants ? Un esclave. Un esclave auquel tu dois la vie de ton neveu._

Le reste de la lettre racontait l'accident qui s'était passé alors que Talisa et Léandro séjournaient chez lui. Son neveu s'était noyé. Syresso Irnoris l'en avait tenu au courant après le départ de son neveu et sa nièce. Son maître d'armes n'avait jamais pu lui cacher quoi que ce soit. « Les enfants ne voulaient pas que je vous en parle. » lui avait-il avoué. Horasto avait bien compris le message que cette phrase sous-entendait : il n'était pas censé être au courant et ne devait rien dire à son frère. Comme quoi, Talisa se trompait sur ce point : il était capable d'avoir des secrets pour Aeso.

Il reprit la lecture de la lettre.

 _J'imagine que tu dois certainement m'en vouloir de partir comme cela, en douce, sans un au revoir, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ; si j'étais restée plus longtemps, je n'aurais jamais pu partir. Tu sais aussi que je n'aime pas les adieux. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner._

 _Je te souhaite un mariage heureux avec Danella. Tu es un oncle merveilleux et je suis sûre que tu seras aussi un mari et un père fantastique. Tu me manqueras tous les jours._

 _Avec toute ma profonde affection,_

 _Ta nièce, Talisa_

Il déchira la lettre en quatre. Si sa nièce pensait qu'un bout de papier pouvait faire disparaitre sa colère et sa déception, elle se leurrait. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le cœur à lui pardonner.

* * *

Léandro s'était toujours douté que sa sœur s'en irait un jour à Westeros. Il connaissait sa fascination pour ce continent. Il n'avait simplement jamais deviné qu'elle comptait y vivre. Mais la lettre qu'elle lui avait laissée l'affirmait explicitement.

Elle voulait devenir infirmière. Elle disait que c'était grâce à lui, ou plus exactement à son accident, qu'elle avait compris quelle était sa destinée. Il n'était pas certain que leurs parents le remercient d'être la cause de son départ. Ils étaient dans tous leurs états. Leur mère pleurait et leur père clamait que Talisa n'était plus sa fille et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler d'elle, ce qui avait pour effet de redoubler les pleurs de leur mère. Leur père était en réalité désemparé et triste lui aussi, il préférait seulement masquer ces sentiments derrière de la colère.

« Nous n'aurions jamais dû embaucher ce professeur westerosi ! » l'entendait répéter Léandro. Il mettait la fuite de Talisa sur le dos de Maître Olyvar. Pour lui, ce ne pouvait être que le Dornien qui avait corrompu l'esprit de sa sœur. Il aurait bien aimé le démentir mais, lorsqu'il était dans son état actuel, mieux valait ne pas contredire son père. Et Mère et lui avaient lu la lettre de Talisa pour eux, il savait donc parfaitement ce qui avait déclenché son départ. Il avait uniquement besoin d'un coupable et Maître Sand en était un tout trouvé.

Sa mère, pour sa part, s'en était prise à Oria, lui reprochant de ne pas avoir empêché Talisa de s'en aller. Elle n'était d'habitude pas du genre à blâmer ainsi leurs nourrices et elle savait, au fond d'elle, que la jeune femme n'était pas en faute, mais elle aussi avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui déverser sa colère. La malheureuse Oria s'était confondue en excuses et avait juré qu'elle n'était au courant de rien.

Ils étaient restés chez Oncle Horasto plus longtemps que prévu. Sa mère avait insisté « au cas où Talisa reviendrait ». Ils avaient attendu sept jours, elle n'était pas revenue. Le matin du huitième, ils reprirent la route pour Selhorys. La carriole était affreusement silencieuse. Sa mère avait les yeux gonflés par les larmes. Oria et Zinira gardaient la tête baissée. Léandro s'occupa en regardant le paysage. Il se demandait où se trouvait sa sœur en ce moment. Avait-elle réussi à atteindre Westeros ? Parcourait-elle encore les mers ? Il y avait une seule question qu'il évitait de se poser. Il l'imaginait à Dorne ou au Bief, ces lieux qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de visiter. Elle leur écrirait, bientôt, il en était persuadé.

* * *

Nausicaa ne connaissait pas de plus grandes joies que de voir son fils se déplacer vaillamment sur ses petites jambes. Il avait fait ses premiers pas quelques semaines plus tôt et la vue de ceux-ci l'avait émerveillée. Maego était son rayon de soleil et l'amour de sa vie. Elle l'aimait plus qu'elle n'aimait ses parents, plus qu'elle n'aimait Jacaerys et plus qu'elle n'avait aimé (et aimait toujours) son beau-frère.

Son amant était reparti le mois dernier. Il avait mis fin à leur liaison. Il pensait que c'était mieux ainsi. « Je ne veux pas voir notre fils grandir tout en sachant qu'il ne pourra jamais me considérer comme son père. Je t'aime Nausicaa, mais je n'en peux plus de n'être officiellement que l'oncle de Maego. » lui avait-il avoué. Elle comprenait sa position, cela ne voulait pas dire que c' était facile à accepter. Elle savait qu'il se sentait à part de la vie de leur petit garçon depuis que celui-ci avait appelé pour la première fois son mari « papa ». Elle avait voulu le retenir ou lui demander de les emmener avec lui, Maego et elle, qu'ils forment une vraie famille, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle se doutait qu'il refuserait et elle ne voulait pas faire face à une autre déception. Elle n'était pas aussi courageuse que Talisa le croyait.

Son amie avait décidé de prendre son destin en main et d'embarquer pour Westeros. La dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçu d'elle datait d'il y a huit jours. Son oncle Horasto en personne était venu la déposer. Il l'avait saluée, lui avait tendu le papier, avait salué son époux et était reparti aussitôt. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'inviter prendre une collation Si elle n'avait pas été au courant depuis longtemps du projet de Talisa, elle aurait trouvé son attitude singulière. Il était d'ordinaire plutôt loquace et jovial mais le départ soudain de sa nièce le minait.

En le voyant, elle s'était sentie coupable de n'avoir jamais révélé à personne les intentions de son amie, mais Talisa lui avait fait promettre de garder le secret et elle était une personne de parole. Heureusement, elle ne l'avait encore jamais revu depuis ce jour. Elle n'avait pas non plus revu les parents de Talisa. Elle n'en était pas pressée ; elle ne saurait pas quelle attitude avoir en face d'eux. Elle craignait qu'ils ne lui demandent si elle savait et elle ignorait quelle réponse leur donner. Elle détesterait leur mentir – elle n'était de toute façon pas une bonne menteuse – mais elle ne pourrait leur avouer qu'elle savait depuis le début. Parole donnée ou non, ils lui en auraient voulu.

Pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit, elle se concentra à nouveau sur son fils. Il voulait jouer avec leur chat, mais l'animal avait pris la fuite hors de la chambre. Il essayait à présent de le poursuivre en marchant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Sa nourrice le rattrapa avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Il rouspéta, pleurnichant et se débattant dans les bras de la jeune femme. Nausicaa vint le prendre dans les siens pour le calmer. « Et si nous allions dehors. » lui proposa-t-elle. Elle avait besoin d'air frais. Maego se mit à taper des mains, elle prit cela pour un oui.

Une fois dans le jardin, elle déposa Maego dans l'herbe, s'installa à l'ombre d'un arbre et ressortit la lettre de Talisa. Elle en parcourut à nouveau les mots, tout en jetant régulièrement un coup d'œil à son fils. Elle espérait la revoir un jour.

* * *

 _ **Une petite review, SVP ?**_


	11. Un marché avec le lion

**Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient. Pour l'apparence de Tywin, je me sers de celle de son interprète dans la série, Charles Dance.**

* * *

 **Un marché avec le lion.**

Si Port-Lannis n'était pas aussi impressionnant que le port de Volantis, il n'en était pas moins d'une taille remarquable. Troisième port de Westeros par l'importance après Villevieille et Port-Réal, il accueillait des marchands de toutes les provenances, du Bief et du Nord comme des Îles d'Été. Les nombreuses mines de la région offrait à ses orfèvres tous les matériaux nécessaires pour fabriquer bagues, bracelets, colliers et autres bijoux et objets d'art en tout genre que l'on s'arrachait à prix d'or.

Quand Talisa l'aperçut du pont du bateau, elle fut persuadée qu'il serait une nouvelle bonne surprise. Tout ce qu'elle découvrait sur ce continent en était une. Tout ici était nouveau pour elle, tout l'émerveillait ou avivait son intérêt. Elle se sentait retomber en enfance, à cet âge où un rien vous fascinait. Elle avait hâte de parcourir les rues et ruelles de la ville comme elle l'avait fait pour Dorne et Villevieille, d'en dénicher les secrets. Pour l'instant, cela attendrait, Lord Ethan lui faisait signe d'approcher. Ce n'était que partie remise, quand elle aurait le temps, elle irait vérifier l'authenticité de ce qu'elle avait lu ou entendu sur ce port. Elle aimait bien faire ce travail de comparaison, découvrir les points sur lesquels il y avait eu des erreurs ou des exagérations comme ceux retranscrits sans ajouts ni déformations.

« Je vais vous conduire chez mon frère, Lady Talisa. Ensuite, nous verrons ce que nous allons faire de vous. » Talisa eut soudain peur qu'il ne la renvoie à Volantis. _Pas ça, je vous en prie. Je n'ai pas passé tous ces jours en mer pour que l'on me renvoie là-bas._ « Voyez-vous, mon enfant, reprit le Lannister, je ne peux pas en toute conscience vous lâcher dans la nature. Ce ne serait guère honorable de ma part, une femme seule est une cible facile. En outre, j'ai discuté avec Mestre Nicolaus à votre sujet et il m'a avoué que vous avez été une excellente assistante. Il aimerait que vous restiez à son service. » Au service de Mestre Nicolaus ? Elle ne pouvait espérer meilleure nouvelle. Soigner des gens, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, et continuer d'assister un homme aussi pointu en médecine que Mestre Nicolaus était un honneur. « Vous paraissez ravie. Dois-je lui dire que vous acceptez son offre ?

\- Oui. Dîtes-lui que je l'accepte volontiers. Que j'en suis honorée.

\- Très bien, je ferais part de votre réponse à Mestre Nicolaus. Cependant, il est d'abord nécessaire que mon cousin, Lord Tywin, accepte que vous restiez. Il aura certainement des questions à vous poser. » Un interrogatoire ? Cela ne lui présageait rien de bon. Elle avait eu vent de la réputation de Lord Tywin et l'idée de le rencontrer la tétanisait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Puisqu'il fallait passer par là, elle se montrerait la plus courageuse possible.

Plus ils se rapprochèrent des portes du castel, plus Talisa ressentit la peur s'immiscer en elle. Elle rendait chacun de ses souffles plus pénibles, chaque parcelle de son corps plus pesante. Un peu plus et elle ne s'étonnerait pas de se transformer en statue tant elle avait l'impression que ses muscles se transformaient en pierre. Si elle ne se trouvait pas dans une voiture, elle se serait certainement figée sur place, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver ! Surtout ne pas y penser ! Tout allait bien se passer, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Lorsque la herse fut levée, son cœur battait à tout rompre. On frappa à la porte du véhicule, puis quelqu'un l'ouvrit; elle devait sortit. Elle posa son pied sur le trépied et manqua de trébucher tant tout son corps tremblait. L'écuyer de Lord Ethan lui tendit la main pour la soutenir. Après une très courte hésitation, elle la prit et put enfin descendre. Une fois ses deux pieds touchant le sol de la cour extérieure, elle remercia le garçon. Immédiatement, son regard se posa sur le château devant elle.

L'édifice, tout en pierres d'un gris sombre, avait une allure austère et imposante. Il l'impressionna autant qu'il l'inquiéta. Il n'avait rien en commun avec les demeures aristocratiques lumineuses en marbre blanc typiques de Volantis. Elle était bien moins tape-à-l'œil qu'elles mais il lui manquait cette clarté qu'elle appréciait tant dans les villas volantaines. Aucune plante exotique n'égayait la cour ; il n'y avait pas d'immenses parterres fleuris près de la porte principale. Juste des pavés.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de l'observer plus en détail en ce moment. « Venez, Lady Talisa, lui intima Lord Ethan. Mon cousin nous attend. » Elle le suivit à l'intérieur. Elle compta chacun des pas qui l'y menait. Le bruit lourd que faisaient ceux de l'escorte de Lord Ethan accroissait sa nervosité.

Tywin Lannister, avait-elle entendu dire, n'habitait pas à Port-Lannis mais à Castral Roc, le fief de la maison Lannister. Cependant, en grand seigneur qu'il était, il faisait régulièrement la tournée des châteaux de son domaine. C'était un moyen pour lui d'affirmer son autorité sur ses bannerets, de s'assurer qu'ils se tenaient à carreau et ne tentaient pas une autre rébellion contre sa maison comme les Reyne et les Tarbeck l'avaient fait des années auparavant. Ces visites étaient souvent impromptues pour ne pas donner à ses bannerets le temps de s'y préparer. Il les attendait à présent dans la grand-salle en compagnie de Lord Stafford Lannister, le frère aîné de Lord Ethan. Ce dernier, son écuyer et elle traversaient le couloir qui y menait. À chaque pas, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient.

« Annoncez Lord Ethan Lannister. » ordonna son hôte aux deux gardes devant la porte. Le plus jeune des deux entra dans la pièce. « Faites entrer. » entendit-elle quelques secondes après. La voix qui venait de prononcer ces mots était dure. On sentait derrière elle un homme sévère et inflexible. Le jeune garde leur fit signe de le suivre.

Assis sur une sorte de trône, Tywin Lannister était aussi intimidant que le castel. Les cheveux du même blond que Lord Ethan mais sans une once de douceur sur son visage, il était à l'image de ce qu'en décrivaient les livres. C'était le genre d'homme qui d'un simple regard vous faisait vous sentir tout petit. Et c'était assurément comment elle se sentait en ce moment. Debout à ses côtés se tenait Lord Stafford Lannister, chef de la maison Lannister de Port-Lannis, bien peu impressionnant en comparaison de son cousin. C'était Tywin qui captait l'attention de la salle avec toute la superbe qui se dégageait de lui. Si elle n'avait pas su son statut, elle l'aurait pris pour un roi tant il avait le charisme qu'elle attribuait à un monarque.

Lord Ethan s'inclina devant lui. Elle l'imita. « Approchez, jeune femme. » lui ordonna le seigneur du Roc. Elle fit un pas vers lui, puis un deuxième, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à être suffisamment proche de lui. « Hé bien, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Monseigneur, puis-je vous présenter Lady Talisa, intervint son cousin.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse, cousin. La demoiselle peut bien répondre d'elle-même. Alors, Lady Talisa, le nom de votre maison ?

\- Maegyr, lui répondit-elle.

\- Originaire d'Essos, je présume.

\- Volantis.

\- Et que faîtes-vous si loin de chez vous, Lady Maegyr ?

\- Je... je ne pouvais pas rester.

\- Pas rester ? Et votre famille sait-elle que vous vous trouvez ici ?

\- Euh... je...hésita-t-elle.

\- Je déduis que ça veut dire non.

\- En... En effet, avoua-t-elle.

\- Mon cousin aurait-il recueilli une fugitive ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

\- Oui, monseigneur, j'ai fui Volantis, mais j'ai toujours..

\- Et vous allez y retourner. C'est là-bas qu'est votre place. Je ne peux permettre que vous restiez ici. Quelle réputation aurais-je si l'on apprend qu'un membre de la famille Lannister héberge une jeune fille en cavale ?

\- Je vous en prie, messire, montrez-vous clément, le supplia-t-elle. Laissez-moi rester !

\- Non. Impossible.

\- Je ferai ce que vous voudrez mais, par pitié, ne me chassez pas !

\- Ce que je voudrais ? » répéta-t-il l'air songeur. Un plan semblait se dessiner dans son esprit. Mais qu'il fasse ce qu'il lui chantait d'elle, si ça lui permettait de rester elle accepterait. Elle acquiesça. « Tywin, si je peux plaider sa cause... en privé. » intervint le plus jeune des Lannister présents. Le Seigneur de l'ouest accepta, se leva et tous deux partirent discuter en aparté. Ils étaient en train de sceller son destin.

Quelques minutes, ils se tournèrent vers elle. Talisa eut l'impression que son cœur se décrochait. À cet instant, elle allait être fixée sur son avenir. Elle redoutait le pire, qu'ils lui annoncent qu'elle partirait dès le lendemain, voire immédiatement. _Tout sauf ça,_ supplia-t-elle intérieurement. « Lady Talisa » l'appela Lord Tywin. Elle croisa les doigts pour que son verdict fût positif. Elle n'arrivait pas à lire dans ce regard dur et inflexible qui ne lui indiquait rien de sa décision. « Lady Talisa, connaissez-vous Robb Stark ? » lui demanda-t-il. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? Quel était le rapport avec elle ? « Je connais le nom Stark, répondit-elle. C'est celui de la famille à la tête du Nord.

\- Je vois que vous êtes renseignée. Voyez-vous, je pense que vous pourriez m'être d'une grande aide. Mon cousin m'a informé que vous désirez pratiquer la médecine et quoi de mieux pour vous exercer qu'un champ de bataille.

\- Je serai ravie de soigner vos blessés. Mais j'ignorais que vous étiez en guerre.

\- Avez-vous entendu parler de l'exécution de la Main de l'ancien roi, Eddard Stark ?

\- Oui, un peu.

\- Alors, vous avez peut-être aussi entendu que son fils aîné, Robb Stark est en rébellion ouverte contre la couronne et qu'il a déclaré l'indépendance du Nord. Un affront que le roi actuel ne peut tolérer. Et ce roi se trouve être mon petit-fils. Ajoutez à cela que mon fils, Ser Jamie, vient d'être fait prisonnier par l'armée du Nord.

\- Messire, pardonnez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas...

\- Robb Stark est promis en mariage à l'une des filles d'un seigneur du Conflans, Lord Walder Frey, un banneret de son grand-père. Mais le garçon est jeune et à cet âge-là, on tombe facilement amoureux. J'aimerais que vous vous rapprochiez de lui, que vous laissiez vos charmes opérer et que vous lui fassiez oublier sa promesse. »

Avait-elle bien compris ? Lord Tywin lui demandait-il vraiment de séduire le jeune Stark et de lui faire renoncer à son honneur ? Cette idée la dégoûtait.

« Messire, je suis désolée, protesta-t-elle, mais je ne peux pas accepter un tel... travail.

\- Vous préférez rentrer chez vous, Lady Talisa ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, acceptez. Sans quoi vous embarquerez sur le premier navire en partance pour Volantis. » Elle était perdue. La proposition que lui faisait Lord Tywin ne lui plaisait pas du tout, lui donnait le sentiment d'être considérée comme une prostituée. Mais, d'un autre côté, l'idée de devoir retourner à Volantis lui déplaisait encore plus. Bien sûr, elle pouvait à nouveau s'enfuir, parcourir Westeros en vagabonde, mais c'était dangereux. Elle avait besoin de la protection de quelqu'un. Peu importait si le prix à payer pour cette protection mettait à mal son honneur. De plus, elle ne voulait pas dire au revoir à Mestre Nicolaus, pas tout de suite.

« J'accepte votre marché, Lord Tywin » annonça-t-elle au seigneur lion. La satisfaction se lut sur le visage de ce dernier.

Toute une part d'elle regrettait déjà son choix. Il était cependant trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Elle irait sur le champ de bataille, soignerait les blessés de guerre et séduirait le jeune loup. Elle espérait pouvoir ensuite se regarder encore dans un miroir une fois cette histoire terminée.

* * *

 **J'ai effectué des corrections sur ce chapitre, il y avait des incohérences sur le passage de l'arrivée (et pas des petites).  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire jusque là, ça fait plaisir et ça permet de savoir si elle vous intéresse ou non.**

 **Bonne journée**


	12. Croixbœuf

**Quelques éléments repris aux livres dans ce chapitre.**

 **Alton et Reginald Lannister sont des personnages de la série uniquement. S'il est précisé que ce deuxième est le cousin de Tywin, j'ai en revanche inventé son lien de parenté avec Stafford.**

 **Comme d'habitude, je prends des libertés avec le matériel de base**

* * *

 **Croixbœuf**

Elle avait mis son honneur à la trappe. Elle avait accepté les termes de Lord Tywin. Juste pour éviter de rentrer chez elle, elle avait accepté de jouer les séductrices.

Si ces parents avaient pu l'entendre prononcer ces mots, quelle honte ça aurait été pour eux. Elle allait devoir charmer un jeune prétendant roi pour l'envoyer à sa perte. C'était ce qu'on demandait de faire aux prostituées d'habitude ! Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle avait conclu un marché pourtant, et pas avec l'homme le plus magnanime de ce continent, lui disait son instinct.

Tout ça pour ne pas être renvoyée à Volantis !

D'après les derniers messages que le seigneur de l'ouest avait reçus le Jeune Loup combattait les troupes Lannister à proximité de Falaise dans le Nord des Terres de l'Ouest.

Falaise était le nom du fief de la maison Westerling, une famille noble désargentée, avait-elle appris de Mestre Nicolaus. Ils étaient apparentés à Rolph Spicer via Sybell Spicer, sœur de celui-ci et épouse du seigneur de cette maison. Talisa ne se rappelait plus exactement le nom de ce dernier. C'était quelque chose comme Gavin ou Guwen. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment intéressée à cette famille, à vrai dire. Le seul point qu'elle avait véritablement retenu sur elle, c'était que près de trois siècles plus tôt, l'une des filles, Jeyne, avait été l'une des six épouses du troisième roi Targaryen, Maegor, celui que l'on surnommait Maegor le Cruel.

Maegor. Le nom lui faisait penser à son nom de famille et au prénom du fils de Nausicaa. Elle se demanda comment ils allaient. À quoi ressemblait-il, ce petit ? Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu.

Elle devait écrire à son amie, lui raconter son voyage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient plus correspondu, presque un mois, sans compter la lettre d'adieu. Dès ce soir, elle s'attèlerait à l'écriture d'une nouvelle. Elle demanderait à Lord Stafford, qui avait accepté de l'héberger avant son départ pour Falaise aux aurores, qu'on lui apporte une plume et un parchemin. Elle voulait savoir comment allait la vie pour elle, si son beau-frère lui apportait toujours autant de joie. Lui parlerait-elle de son marché ? Non, elle lui conseillerait d'y renoncer et de rentrer, autant éviter le sujet.

Son hôte accèda à sa requête. À la lueur d'une lanterne, dans la chambre qu'il lui avait offerte pour la nuit, elle se mit à rédiger cette lettre. La première depuis qu'elle avait foulé le sol de Westeros.

 _Ma très chère Nausicaa._

 _Après tous ces jours de traversée et de haltes, me voilà enfin arrivée à Port-Lannis. C'est un sport splendide. Pas aussi grandiose que le port de Volantis, mais il n'a pas à en rougir. L'endroit est réputé pour l'abondance de ses mines et le travail de ses orfèvres est très prisé. J'essaierai de te rapporter un bijou de l'endroit si je peux._

 _J'ai rencontré le seigneur Tywin Lannister aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà entendu parler de lui, sans doute que oui. Il est à la tête de la maison Lannister, la famille qui gouverne les Terres de l'Ouest à Westeros. C'est un homme impressionnant, au faciès sévère. Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas être son ennemi. Son cousin m'héberge chez lui en ce moment._

 _Au cours de mon voyage, j'ai pu visiter Dorne et Villevieille. La tour de cette dernière est encore plus superbe en vrai que sur les peintures. J'ai aussi beaucoup sympathisé avec le mestre à bord. Mestre, c'est ainsi que les Westerosi appellent leurs érudits. Grâce à lui, je connais encore plus de choses dans le domaine de la médecine. J'ai hâte de mettre toutes ces connaissances en pratique._

 _Mais assez parler de moi. Comment vas-tu ? Es-tu heureuse ? Comment vont ton fils et ton petit frère ? Et tes parents ? As-tu des nouvelles des miens depuis mon départ ? Quelle a été leur réaction, le sais-tu ? Est-ce que l'on t'a bien retransmis ma dernière missive ? Je sais, cela fait beaucoup de questions._

 _Tu me manques. J'ignore quand j'aurai l'occasion de te revoir, mais je suis sûre et certaine qu'elle arrivera._

 _Je te souhaite le meilleur._

 _Ton amie fidèle, Talisa._

Voilà, elle avait terminé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à envoyer sa lettre. Elle pourrait la confier à Lord Ethan ou à Mestre Nicolaus, ils sauraient comment la remette à sa destinataire.

Elle retira sa robe, enfila une chemise de nuit à la place, souffla la bougie et se glissa sous les draps. Elle s'endormit presqu'aussitôt après s'être couchée. Cela lui paraissait faire des mois qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans un lit aussi douillet.

* * *

Le chant du coq au lever du soleil la réveilla. Le pauvre volatile semblait s'égosiller pour éveiller tout le domaine. Elle sortit du lit, ouvrit les volets et laissa la lumière matinale inonder la pièce. On frappa à la porte à cet instant. « Entrez ! » lança-t-elle. Une jeune femme ouvrit la porte. Elle n'était pas très grande avec des bras dodus ; elle avait les cheveux châtain clair frisés comme une toison et un visage constellé de taches de rousseur. Elle se présenta : « B'jour milady. J' suis Tanya. Lord Stafford m'a envoyée v's aider pour c' matin.

\- C'est très aimable à lui, remerciez-le de ma part, mais je peux me préparer toute seule.

\- Oh, milady, vous aurez pas l' temps de tout faire toute seule. Je peux préparer le nécessaire pour vot' toilette, si vous voulez.

\- Si tu y tiens, c'est d'accord. » Talisa ôta sa chemise de nuit. Tanya versa de l'eau parfumée à la rose dans une coupelle, y trempa une éponge. La jeune métisse se saisit de celle-ci et commença à la frotter sur tout son corps.

Pendant ce temps, la servante posait sur le lit sa tenue pour le trajet. C'était une robe toute simple faites dans un tissu résistant et de couleur marron. Par-dessus, elle porterait une mante noire. Puis; la jeune femme plia dans la malle les vieilles robes qu'elle avait amenées de Volantis et un tablier blanc donné par Lord Stafford.

Une fois qu'elle fût habillée, Tanya natta ses cheveux. « Si j'peux me permettre, vous avez vraiment de jolis cheveux, milady.

\- Tu trouves ? Merci.

\- Pardonnez-moi d'être indiscrète mais vous venez d'où ?

\- De Volantis. Est-ce que tu vois où c'est ?

\- Non, milady. J'ai jamais quitté Port-Lannis. Le monde s'arrête là pour moi.

\- C'est à l'est, de l'autre côté de la mer. C'est là d'où venaient vos anciens rois.

\- Milady, faut pas parler d'eux, c'est interdit. C'étaient de mauvaises gens, ils s'adonnaient à de nombreux péchés. Ils s'épousaient entre frères et sœurs alors que les dieux l'interdisent ; c'est pour ça qu'ils les ont rendus fous, pour les punir.

\- Tu l'as connu, le dernier roi Targaryen ?

\- J'étais qu'une enfant lorsqu'il est mort. L'était plus fou que tous les autres, dit ma mère.

\- Comment est-il mort ?

\- Milady, faut pas poser cette question ici. L'est mort, c'est tant mieux. » Talisa n'insista pas plus. Visiblement ici, on souhaitait effacer le souvenir des descendants d'Aegon le Conquérant.

Enfin prête, elle remercia Tanya, prit la malle et sortit de la chambre. Postées devant la porte, des chambrières attendaient pour refaire le lit et préparer la pièce pour les prochains invités. Avant de rejoindre Lord Stafford, Talisa se mit à la recherche de Lord Ethan ou de Mestre Nicolaus.

Elle trouva le premier au détour d'un escalier. Il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. Son visage était assombri par quelque triste pensée. Elle le salua d'une révérence. « Lord Ethan, puis-je vous confier quelque chose ?

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? maugréa-t-il.

\- Voilà, j'ai ici une lettre destinée à l'une de mes amies. Si vous pouviez la lui faire parvenir. Elle s'appelle Nausicaa Domo… Non, Ahraenor. Elle réside à Volantis chez son mari, à la villa Ahraenor. Si vous ne la trouvez pas, vous pourriez la confier à ses parents, Pameryon et Jalena Domophyr. Ils habitent à Volon Therys.

\- Passez-moi votre lettre. J'essaierai de la transmettre à votre amie.

\- Merci, Lord Ethan. Et merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

\- Vous avez une dette envers la maison Lannister à présent, Lady Talisa, lui rappela-t-il d'un ton appuyé. Menez à bien votre mission, c'est tout ce que je vous souhaite. Adieu ! » Elle acquiesça. Oui, mener à bien la mission, elle n'avait pas le choix. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

* * *

Dans la cour, Lord Stafford et ses hommes l'attendaient. Elle grimpa dans un wagon tiré par des mules. Sept autres femmes y étaient déjà installées: deux sœurs du silence, le bas du visage recouvert d'un voile noir et cinq prostituées aux décolletés très subjectifs. Les deux religieuses jetaient des regards pleins de sous-entendus. Les cinq filles s'en moquaient éperdument, bavardant entre elles et riant aux éclats lorsque l'une sortait une plaisanterie.

Talisa ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'elles se racontaient. Elles parlèrent entre autres de la bêtise des hommes, de la guerre qui allait leur faire perdre beaucoup de clients, de sujets plus légers aussi. L'une d'elles, une blonde à la poitrine généreuse s'adressa à Talisa : « Hé, toi, t'es nouvelle ? Tu viens d'où.

\- D'Essos. Je suis venue avec Lord Ethan.

\- Entendez-vous ça ? Une Essossi. Lord Ethan nous cachait qu'il appréciait les femmes exotiques.

\- Non, la reprit-elle, je ne suis pas une prostituée. Je travaillerai au camp en tant qu'infirmière.

\- Ma chérie, dans un camp militaire, prostituée et infirmière, c'est un peu bonnet blanc et blanc bonnet. Ces rôles s'inversent souvent. D'ailleurs, toutes les deux prennent soin des soldats, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas une prostituée, s'énerva Talisa en la toisant. Je n'en serai jamais une.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu te crois trop bien pour ce métier ?

\- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Je suis Talisa Maegyr, nièce de Malaquo Maegyr, triarque de Volantis.

\- De qui ? Écoute ici, ton oncle c'est personne. T'es juste une étrangère. Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu racontes pas de bobards ?

\- Je ne mens jamais. » Mentir, non, mais omettre, c'était une autre histoire. Comme elle avait omis de parler à ses parents de l'accident de Léandro ou ne leur avait pas révélé son intention de partir. Comme elle n'avait pas précisé dans sa lettre ce que Lord Tywin lui avait ordonné.

Pas très fière de ce combat de coqs contre cette blondasse, elle décida, non sans une certaine réticence, de lui présenter des excuses.

À Volantis, une prostituée ne lui aurait jamais parlé comme cette fille venait de le faire. Mais elle n'était pas à Volantis en ce moment et elle n'était plus une demoiselle de l'aristocratie volantaine, elle était juste Talisa, nouvelle infirmière de guerre et pion de Lord Tywin. « Écoute,soupira-t-elle, je suis désolée de m'être laissée emporter. Je suis loin de chez moi, ce n'est pas facile.

\- Excuses acceptées. T'as de la chance, je suis pas rancunière. » Elle lui tendit la main. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Talisa la serra. « Mallory Hill, à ton service. » se présenta-t-elle.

Elle avait beau parlé à tort et à travers, Mallory rendait la route nettement moins ennuyeuse et cette dernière s'annonçait longue. De toutes les femmes présentes autour d'elles, elle était probablement celle avec le plus fort caractère. Enjouée et sarcastique, elle rappela à Talisa Nausicaa avant qu'elle ne se marie et n'ait son premier enfant. Elle était sûre que, lorsqu'elle s'énervait vraiment, elle se transformait en tigresse comme son amie.

Elle semblait avoir pris les quatre autres filles sous son aile même les deux qui paraissaient plus âgées qu'elle. Cette observation lui rappela aussi Nausicaa et leur première rencontre, lorsqu'elle l'avait défendue contre Vahaquo et Marquelo. Elle ressentit une grande nostalgie en y repensant.

Pourvu que Lord Ethan réussisse à lui faire parvenir sa lettre.

* * *

Le troisième jour de marche, il fut enfin annoncé qu'ils atteindraient Croixbœuf dans l'après-midi. Là, ils rejoindraient le reste des troupes de Stafford Lannister déjà présentes sur place. On lui avait dit qu'elle trouverait sûrement une chambre où dormir dans le village. Talisa était bien contente de cette nouvelle. Les nuits étaient dures au campement, alors si pour une nuit elle pouvait avoir une chambre, ce n'était pas de refus.

Jusqu'à présent, elle dormait sous une tente avec les deux Sœurs du Silence tandis que Mallory et ses protégées partageaient la couche des soldats les plus haut-gradés. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup dans cette troupe surtout composée de jeunes recrues, de fils de fermiers ou de pêcheurs qui avaient tenu une épée pour la première fois qu'il n'y a pas longtemps. Elle aimait bien discuter avec eux lorsqu'ils venaient la voir à cause de désagréments comme une piqûre d'ortie ou des maux d'intestins. Ils n'avaient reçu qu'un entraînement sommaire, mais ils avaient cet esprit enflammé qu'ont les jeunes hommes, celui qui les pousse à croire qu'ils peuvent accomplir des prouesses.

C'était sans doute ce qu'avait cru Alton Lannister, le fils de Lord Ethan, avant sa capture par l'armée nordienne. Elle avait entendu un des commandants parler de lui avec Lord Stafford l'avant-veille. Jusque là, elle ignorait que Lord Ethan avait un fils. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi il avait l'air si sombre la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle espérait pour lui que le garçon allait bien.

Elle ignorait que la mort l'avait déjà frappé.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au village de Croixbœuf, ils furent accueillis par Reginald Lannister, second frère de Lord Stafford. Cadet de ce dernier mais aîné de Lord Ethan, il était brun contrairement à eux. Il paraissait las et dépassé par les événements. L'arrivée de son grand frère sembla lui ôter un poids des épaules. À côté de lui se tenait un jeune homme barbu, le fils de Lord Stafford, Daven. Ce dernier après avoir salué son père, alla présenter aux nouveaux arrivants leur place dans le camp.

Comme on lui avait assuré, elle réussit à obtenir une chambre à l'auberge du village. Elle était miteuse mais elle lui convenait mieux que la tente. Une fois la nuit tombée, elle s'endormit presque aussitôt, épuisée par toute cette route.

Au milieu d'un rêve, elle entendit un hurlement. Elle s'éveilla d'un coup. Dehors, la pluie tombait à verse. Le hurlement retentit à nouveau. Elle ne l'avait pas rêvé. Des bruits de sabots, des cris, des appels, du métal contre du métal, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, regarda en contrebas.

Le camp Lannister se faisait attaquer.

* * *

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, la rencontre entre Robb Stark et Talisa.  
**


	13. Rencontre avec le loup

_**Aucun personnage qui n'apparait dans ce chapitre n'est à moi.**_

* * *

 **Rencontre avec le loup**

Une panique folle régnait dans le camp en bas de l'auberge. Les jeunes hommes si pressés de faire leurs preuves se retrouvaient à la merci des épées du Nord. Réveillés à la hâte, tous n'avaient pas réussi à attraper leur arme et s'étaient retrouvées des cibles faciles pour leurs attaquants. Depuis sa chambre, Talisa ne voyait pas distinctement le carnage, mais elle entendait parfaitement les hurlements des jeunes recrues et ils lui glaçaient le sang.

À un moment, elle entendit des grognements bestiaux Robb Stark avait un loup géant, lui avait-on dit, et elle se demanda s'il s'en servait durant les batailles. L'idée que des soldats de Lord Stafford se fassent déchiqueter par une bête féroce lui donnait mal au cœur. Lord Stafford ? Survivrait-il à l'attaque ? S'était-il déjà échappé ? Et son fils, Ser Daven ? Et son frère ? Elle ne les avait rencontrés que très récemment et n'avait noué aucun lien particulier avec eux, mais ils étaient les frères et le neveu de Lord Ethan et l'idée que ce dernier ait pu perdre des membres de sa famille la désolait.

Puis, le calme revint tandis que l'aube pointait. Talisa s'habilla à la hâte, enfila un tablier, prit le matériel nécessaire aux soins des blessés et quitta la chambre. Quand elle sortit de l'auberge, elle constata avec effroi l'horreur qui avait eu lieu la veille. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol. Les deux sœurs du silence s'affairaient déjà auprès d'eux. Elle partit à la recherche de blessés.

Après en avoir soigné deux, elle en trouva un troisième, allongé à côté de ses camarades décédés Il avait dû se faire passer pour mort pour éviter d'être tué. Elle s'approcha de lui. S'il était toujours en vie, sa cheville avait grièvement été touchée. Elle examina la plaie. Dans ces conditions, il n'y avait pas d'autres choix que d'amputer ou ce serait la gangrène assurée. Lorsqu'elle lui apprit cette opération nécessaire, le garçon protesta : « Non ! Non ! J' vous en prie ! Sans mon pied, je pourrais plus travailler ! Mon père a besoin de moi sur son bateau ! Il est pêcheur ! Pitié, milady ! » Talisa essaya de le maintenir et de le rassurer, mais il se débattait et suppliait. Une Sœur du Silence vint l'aider

Un jeune homme aux boucles auburn apparut. Il portait une armure marquée d'une tête de loup. Le roi Stark, devina-t-elle. Le fils de pêcheur tenta d'en appeler à sa pitié, mais ce dernier le fit basculer en arrière de façon à l'allonger « Tu ne veux pas voir ça ! » lui dit-il tandis qu'elle sortait une scie. « Pourquoi perdre du temps avec ce jeune homme ? lui demanda un homme aux yeux pâles et au visage indéchiffrable. Nos hommes ont certainement plus besoin de votre attention que lui.

\- Vos hommes ne sont pas mes hommes. » lui répliqua-t-elle

Le Jeune Loup enfonça un tissu dans la bouche du blessé pour étouffer ses hurlements. « Mords dessus ! » lui ordonna-t-il. Talisa se mit à opérer méthodiquement. Elle sectionnait un membre pour la première fois et elle se devait de rester bien concentrée sur le geste. Le garçon souffrait, elle le savait. Elle n'avait malheureusement rien à disposition pour atténuer sa douleur. Une fois ce travail fini et la plaie nettoyée et proprement bandée, il fut déposé dans une charrette. Il compterait parmi les prisonniers de guerre. Un simple fils de pêcheur, recruté de force et qui n'avait rien demandé à personne ! Elle en était révoltée.

Tandis qu'elle rangeait ses instruments, elle vit le roi du Nord l'approcher. « Quel est votre nom ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Talisa, lui répondit-elle laconiquement.

\- Talisa comment ?

\- Pourquoi ? Voulez-vous savoir pour quel côté ma famille se bat ?

\- Les Lannister ont tué mon père, se justifia-t-il.

\- Ce garçon a tué votre père ? s'emporta-t-elle

\- Non, mais la famille pour laquelle il se bat, si.

\- Vous le croyez ami avec Joffrey ? lui demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme. Il est fils de pêcheur. Il n'avait sûrement jamais tenu une épée avant qu'on ne lui en mette une en main de force quelques semaines plus tôt. » Elle se leva, il la suivit. « Je n'ai rien contre ce garçon. Je suis désolé pour ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Bien, je suis certaine que cela fera repousser son pied. » ironisa-t-elle tandis qu'elle lavait le sang sur ses mains. Se rappelant sa mission, mais aussi par envie, elle décida de poursuivre la conversation. « J'ai entendu dire que vous comptez renverser Joffrey.

\- J'y compte bien, lui assura-t-il.

\- Et après ?

\- Après ?

\- Qui le remplacera ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ma place est dans le Nord.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous mener une guerre pour renverser un roi mais n'avait aucune idée pour l'après.

\- D'abord, il nous faut gagner cette guerre. »

Après lui avoir demandé d'où elle venait, « ce garçon a eu de la chance que vous soyez là » furent les derniers mots qu'il eut pour elle tandis qu'elle partait à bord d'une charrette. Phrase à laquelle elle avait rétorqué : « Il a eu la malchance que vous soyez là. »

* * *

Ce soir-là, elle rédigea une missive pour Lord Ethan. Elle y inclut la mort de son frère, mais précisa que Daven et Reginald avaient réchappé au massacre. Elle espérait que cette seconde nouvelle contrebalance la tristesse de la première. Elle n'oublia pas non plus de mentionner sa rencontre avec le jeune roi du Nord qu'elle avait simplement nommé Lord Stark pour des raisons évidentes.

Elle avait commencé à l'écrire plus tôt, mais Robb Stark l'avait interrompue. Il avait deviné qu'elle était noble, elle avait essayé de lui faire croire le contraire, ça n'avait pas marché. Elle lui avait ensuite assuré avec aplomb qu'elle n'espionnait pas pour les Lannister (ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge, Tywin Lannister lui avait demandé de séduire Robb Stark, pas de lui rapporter tous ces faits et gestes) ; puis, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, elle était revenue sur son affirmation en faisant semblant de lire ce qu'elle avait écrit.

Le Jeune Loup. Le Roi du Nord. Robb Stark. Tandis de différentes appellations pour un jeune homme qui n'avait pas la vingtaine. Il était beau garçon, paraissait fort et digne. Honorable.

Elle avait souvent entendu parler de l'honneur des Stark, un trait par lequel ils se distinguaient. Robb Stark était fiancé. Un homme avec un fort sens de l'honneur ne romprait pas cet engagement pour une demoiselle rencontrée il y a peu. Tywin avait beau prétendre qu'elle pourrait le faire tomber amoureux d'elle, elle n'était pas certaine que cela suffise à lui faire rompre sa promesse.

Et elle détestait avoir ce rôle. Elle ne voulait pas mettre à mal l'honneur de ce jeune homme, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Elle devait s'y contraindre, cependant. Elle ne pourrait vraisemblablement plus jamais se regarder en face si elle réussissait la mission, mais, au moins, elle n'aurait pas à retourner à Volantis.

Pendant toute cette nuit, elle rêva du Jeune Loup. Au matin, elle n'avait qu'une hâte : le revoir.

Elle fut donc ravie qu'il vienne la trouver et lui proposer de marcher un peu avec lui. Ils s'éloignèrent tous deux du camp suivis par quelques soldats. Peu à peu, au fil de cette promenade, ils se mirent à discuter comme de vieux amis et leur conversation finit par aboutir sur le sujet de ses fiançailles, l'occasion pour elle de glaner quelques informations. « Est-elle belle ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée en personne.

\- Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Frey, de son nom de famille, je présume. Je n'ai également aucune idée de son prénom. » Ainsi, sa fiancée était pour lui une parfaite inconnue. Il avait fait la promesse d'épouser une des filles ou petites-filles de Walder Frey en échange d'un droit de passage sur son pont pour rejoindre les Terres de l'Ouest plus facilement. Elle trouvait ce fait absurde, mais les mariages arrangés l'avaient toujours été à ses yeux. Et il était vrai qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand chose en tactique militaire.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin du camp, elle lui demanda : « Frey ? N'est-ce pas aussi le nom de votre écuyer ?

\- Si. Prendre Olyvar comme écuyer faisait aussi partie du contrat.

\- Vous auriez peut-être dû n'accepter que cette partie là, lui fit-elle remarquer. Les mariages arrangés ne sont pas souvent une garantie de bonheur, ajouta-t-elle en pensant à celui de Nausicaa.

\- Ma mère a négocié avec Lord Frey. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de tout accepter si je voulais traverser.

\- Peut-être auriez-vous dû négocier en personne, votre Grâce.

\- Peut-être... admit-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Le professeur qui m'a enseigné votre langue s'appelait aussi Olyvar. Olyvar Sand.

\- Sand. Il venait de Dorne donc, déduisit-il.

\- Oui. Et si je parle aussi bien votre langue, c'est grâce à lui.

\- Et est-ce que vous m'apprendriez la vôtre un jour ?

\- C'est une possibilité. » acquiesça-t-elle, le regard rieur.

Lorsque Robb la quitta pour retourner auprès de ses bannerets, elle fut assez déçue. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir être en sa compagnie un peu plus longtemps. Elle aimait être avec lui. Vraiment. Elle commençait à le considérer comme un ami. Ou peut-être était il plus que ça ? Il était trop tôt pour l'affirmer. En tout cas, la mission que lui avait confiée Tywin lui faisait de plus en plus horreur. Trahir un inconnu, elle pouvait l'accepter. Mais trahir un ami ? elle ne le pourrait jamais. Si ses sentiments envers Robb se développaient davantage, elle mettrait un terme à son contrat avec le lion.

Cette nuit-là, elle discuta encore un peu avec Robb avant de se coucher et ce fut à nouveau avec son image qu'elle s'endormit.

Après cette deuxième nuit, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence : le Jeune loup lui plaisait beaucoup.


	14. Reine du Nord

**Reine du Nord**

Les jours passant, Talisa se rapprochait de plus en plus de Robb Stark, et ce rapprochement ne concernait plus sa mission. À vrai dire, elle avait définitivement laissé tomber celle-ci. Elle avait envisagé d'avertir Tywin à propos de son renoncement, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé le bon moment pour le faire. De plus, ici, dans le camp Stark, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir lui faire parvenir une lettre. Bon, il l'apprendrait certainement d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'apprécierait sûrement pas sa décision, mais au moins elle garderait bonne conscience. Maintenant, elle préférait oublier toute cette histoire et priait pour que Robb ne la découvre jamais. Elle n'avait pas envie que son opinion sur elle s'altère.

Ils continuaient à passer du temps ensemble, apprenant à se connaître. Si elle utilisait, au début, l'excuse d'avoir besoin de matériel médical pour pouvoir lui parler souvent, elle abandonna rapidement cette tactique. Les soldats et les bannerets du jeune roi n'étaient pas dupes, ils avaient deviné qu'ils étaient tous deux doucement en train de tomber amoureux. Voyaient-ils ça d'un bon œil ? Pas vraiment, apparemment. Leur souverain avait fait une promesse de mariage et certains craignaient qu'il ne la brise. Talisa en avait entendus chuchoter dans son dos, la traiter de « putain à la solde des Lannister ». Leurs mots lui faisaient mal, particulièrement parce qu'ils contenaient une part de vérité, mais elle s'efforçait de ne pas monter qu'ils la touchaient.

Le plus ironique, sans doute, était qu'Olyvar, l'écuyer de Robb, pourtant un Frey et l'une des personnes qui auraient le plus de raisons de mal la considérer, était véritablement courtois avec elle. Il ne médit jamais d'elle dans son dos ( du moins ne l'entendit-elle jamais le faire ). C'était un jeune homme discret, très attaché à son roi. En fait, Talisa ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait de leur relation. Il ne disait rien à ce propos, faisait toujours preuve d'une politesse non feinte, mais était-il aussi à l'aise avec elle qu'il le paraissait ? Elle ne lui posa jamais la question.

Arriva ensuite ce soir et, après lui, il n'y eut plus de retour en arrière possible.

* * *

Elle s'était rendue dans la tente de Robb sous le couvert de la nuit. Il la préoccupait. Les récentes nouvelles de la prise de Winterfell et de la trahison d'un de ses anciens amis l'avaient agité. Et apprendre ce soir-là que sa mère avait libéré Jaime Lannister, le fils de Lord Tywin, n'avait pas arrangé son humeur. À l'entente du nom de son ancien employeur, Talisa avait senti son visage chauffer, mais elle avait dissimulé son trouble. Son ancien lien avec les Lannister devait rester caché, en particulier de Robb.

Le jeune roi et elle avaient fini par discuter, de leurs quotidiens, de leurs familles ; il lui avait demandé ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter son pays et elle lui avait parlé de l'accident de Léandro. « Le geste altruiste de cet esclave m'a fait décider de deux choses, lui avait-elle dit. La première : que je passerais le reste de ma vie au service des autres. La seconde : que jamais plus je ne vivrais quelque part où l'esclavage était légal. »

Il s'était fait tard, elle avait été sur le point de partir. Ce qu'il lui avait déclaré à ce moment-là l'avait à la fois surprise et ravie. « Je ne veux pas épouser la fille Frey.

\- Je ne le veux pas non plus, lui avait-elle avoué en se levant. Mais vous avez fait une promesse. » Il l'avait retenue avant qu'elle ne sorte. Puis, tout était allé très vite. Il l'avait embrassée et elle avait laissé son désir parler. Elle l'avait enfermé depuis trop longtemps, elle n'avait pas pu le retenir davantage. Sa raison lui avait chuchoté qu'elle agissait stupidement, mais il avait pris le dessus sur elle. Robb avait semblé dans le même état qu'elle. Elle avait laissé sa robe tomber sur le sol, lui révélant son corps nu. Puis, sur ce même sol, ils avaient fait l'amour. D'abord un peu douloureuse, l'expérience était vite devenue fabuleuse.

Le lendemain matin, au réveil, une certaine culpabilité vint se mêler à la joie du moment passé. Elle venait de perdre sa virginité avec un homme qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir. Les Stark étaient réputés pour leur honneur. Jamais Robb ne reviendrait sur sa parole. Il épouserait la fille Frey qu'il le désire ou non parce qu'il l'avait juré. Et qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? Serait-il prêt à la prendre pour maîtresse ? L'accepterait-elle ? Elle en doutait vraiment. Pire, s'il s'avérait que son mariage se passât bien, le supporterait-elle ? Supporterait-elle de le voir heureux en ménage avec une autre qu'elle ?

Robb ouvrait les yeux. Talisa se pencha vers lui. En la voyant, il afficha d'abord un sourire radieux avant que son visage ne change d'expression. Elle y lut du remords, cela l'inquiéta. « Je suis désolé, lui dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, préoccupée.

\- Je t'ai déshonorée.

\- Non, non, pas du tout ! le rassura-t-elle. Je le voulais aussi...

\- Je peux réparer cette faute, la coupa-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Si tu acceptes d'être ma femme... »

Elle retira ses mains. « Je n'accepterai de t'épouser que si tu le désires réellement, Robb, le prévint-elle. Si c'est pour toi, juste une question d'honneur...

\- Non, ne te méprends pas. Je suis amoureux de toi, Talisa. J'ai envie de passer tout le reste de ma vie avec toi. Tu me ferais de moi le plus heureux des hommes si tu acceptais ma main.

\- Et ta promesse ? » Il grogna. Visiblement, le sujet lui déplaisait. Elle savait qu'il regrettait cette décision. Il l'avait prise pour pouvoir traverser la Verfurque sans encombre avec son armée et ainsi atteindre plus facilement Port-Réal pour secourir son père. Son père était mort malgré ça. Depuis, il gardait cette promesse coincée dans la gorge.

« Penses-tu vraiment que j'ai envie de devenir le gendre d'un homme doté d'une aussi mauvaise réputation que Walder Frey ? Si j'ai accepté, c'était par désespoir de cause, parce que je ne voyais pas d'autres issues. Et pour ce que ça m'a servi...

\- Tu es un homme de parole, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Je suis un homme amoureux, surtout, soupira-t-il. Je ne veux pas me retrouver prisonnier d'un mariage que je ne désire pas. Je ne veux pas d'une autre femme que toi. S'il te plaît, Talisa, je suis sincère...

\- Je suis sûre de ta sincérité. Mais les conséquences...

\- Peu importe les conséquences si ça peut m'éviter une vie entière d'amertume.

\- Je...

\- Acceptez ma main, Talisa Maegyr. » À cet instant, elle aurait dû écouter sa raison et refuser. Ça aurait la chose la plus sensée à faire. Cependant, son cœur parla à la place et elle accepta. Robb caressa sa joue et ramena son visage vers le sien. « Je t'aime. » lui chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, voulant l'amener aussi près d'elle que possible. Et tandis que leur baiser s'intensifiait, il réussit tant bien que mal à les conduire jusqu'au lit.

Pour la seconde fois, ils firent l'amour. Et les mots affectueux que lui chuchotait Robb avaient une si belle musicalité qu'elle pourrait les écouter encore et encore, jusqu'au dernier jour de sa vie.

* * *

Le moment où Robb se retira et se leva sonna pour Talisa le retour à la réalité. Et il apportait avec lui plusieurs questionnements. Pas sur la sincérité de leurs sentiments respectifs, mais il y avait tout le reste à considérer. Comment ses bannerets allaient prendre la nouvelle ? Comment réagiraient-ils ? En voudraient-ils à leur roi d'avoir brisé sa promesse ? Et à elle pour être la raison de cette rupture ? Les Frey, allaient-ils lui tourner le dos ? Qu'en penserait Lady Catelyn ?

Mais quand Robb lui caressa tendrement la joue et lui murmura : « Je t'aime. », toutes ces interrogations s'envolèrent de son esprit. Seule restaient l'amour et l'envie d'être son épouse.

« Ce soir, annonça Robb.

\- Pardon ?

\- Marions-nous ce soir !

\- Si tôt ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne veux pas rester un jour de plus sans pouvoir t'appeler "ma femme".

\- Il faudrait prévenir ta mère.

\- Laissons-la en dehors de ça, grogna-t-il.

\- Écoute, je sais que tu es en colère contre elle, mais elle a le droit de savoir. Elle est ta mère.

\- Elle est une traîtresse, lui rappela-t-il. Elle a défié mes ordres. Elle nous a fait perdre un otage précieux.

\- Pour pouvoir récupérer tes sœurs, précisa-t-elle. Ne peux-tu pas lui pardonner ?

\- Il est encore trop tôt. Peut-on arrêter de parler de ce sujet ? J'attends toujours ta confirmation.

\- C'est oui.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui. Je serais ravie de te prendre pour mari, ce soir. » Il rit, soulagé. Elle l'imita. Puis il l'embrassa avec encore plus de passion que les deux autres fois.

* * *

« Mère, Jouvencelle, Aïeule. Père. Ferrant. Guerrier. Étranger. Il est mien et je suis sienne de ce jour à mon dernier. »

Elle avait répété cette formule des heures durant dans sa tente. La religion des Sept n'était pas sa religion, mais elle était celle dans laquelle Robb avait été élevé, avec le Culte des Anciens Dieux. Ici, il n'y avait pas de temple de R'hllor comme à Selhorys et, de toute façon, elle n'avait jamais été très croyante, pas plus que sa famille. De plus, se marier en présence d'un membre du clergé selon les rites de la religion majoritaire de Westeros garantissait l'officialité de l'acte et empêcherait les Frey d'exiger une annulation.

Maintenant, la journée se terminait. Elle attendait le coucher du soleil, car il serait le signal pour elle de rejoindre Robb. Ensuite, leur mariage pourrait avoir lieu.

Et le soleil finit par se coucher. Elle quitta sa tente. Robb l'attendait devant la sienne. Le septon était sur place.

Et sous la lueur de la lune, ils prononcèrent leurs vœux à l'unisson.

Le septon enroula le ruban autour de leurs mains. Les voilà désormais mari et femme. Unis l'un à l'autre pour la vie.

Elle avait été Talisa Maegyr, fille de la noblesse volantaine et descendante de Rhoynars, infirmière de camp et outil de Tywin Lannister. Elle était désormais Talisa Stark, Reine du Nord.

Et quand les lèvres de Robb vinrent toucher les siennes, à cet instant, tout lui paraissait parfait.

* * *

 _ **J'ai sûrement fait des erreurs par rapport à la série, j'ai eu la flemme de tout vérifier. J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié  
**_


	15. Promesses brisées

**Promesses brisées**

Dès le lendemain, après une nuit merveilleuse qu'ils avaient passée blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Robb annonça à ses plus proches bannerets qu'ils étaient mariés. Si Lord Umber et Lord Bolton parurent neutres sur la question, il n'en alla pas de même pour Lord Karstark qui ne cacha pas être scandalisé. La nouvelle se répandit ensuite parmi l'armée plus rapidement que Talisa ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle créa une vague d'indignation. Beaucoup considéraient la décision de son nouvel époux comme une folie. Le nombre de ceux qui la soupçonnaient d'être une enchanteresse s'accrut. Elle lui avait jeté un sort, on ne pouvait en douter ; elle était l'une de ces _maegi_ qui pullulent sur Essos, elle avait utilisé quelque artifice pour faire perdre tout bon sens au roi et devenir reine.

Le pire, il fallait s'en douter, fut la réaction des Frey. Robb et elle venaient de blesser leur amour-propre. En l'épousant, son mari avait rompu son engagement et ils ne pouvaient le tolérer. Paraissant ne pas craindre de représailles, ils désertèrent jusqu'au derniers, la bouche dégoulinant d'injures. Olyvar, qui avait pourtant décrété son envie de rester, finit aussi par suivre les siens. Ses frères ne lui avaient pas donné d'autres options. Talisa avaient, bien par hasard, entendu leurs reproches : « Tu préfères rester avec un roi-parjure et sa putain ? Ils ont insulté notre famille ! Veux-tu que père te considère comme un traître ? As-tu pensé à ta sœur ? Ton cher Robb a craché sur elle en épousant cette étangère ! » Elle avait d'abord envisagé intervenir pour finalement se raviser.

Après leur départ, un soldat vint les trouver, une bannière Stark abîmée et maculée de boue à la main. Le meneur des troupes Frey l'avait arrachée et jetée à terre, leur rapporta-t-il. Il avait vu, impuissant, le loup gris se faire piétiner par la horde de chevaux furieux. Ce méfait outragea Robb que la perte de plusieurs hommes et de son écuyer avait déjà mis en colère. « Comment osent-ils ! » gronda-t-il, le visage dur. Il congédia froidement le porteur de la nouvelle et les bannerets présents.

Quand ils furent enfin seuls, il dit d'une voix sombre : « J'aurais dû m'en douter. On ne doit jamais attendre de loyauté d'un Frey. Seul leur propre intérêt les préoccupe.

\- Tous ne sont pas déloyaux, lui rappela-t-elle. Olyvar, par exemple.

\- Il est parti lui aussi. Contraint, je le sais, mais il est quand même parti.

\- Sa famille l'a mis dans une situation délicate, poursuivit-elle. Dans les deux cas, il trahissait quelqu'un.

\- Il a préféré sa famille, soupira son mari.

\- Je ne parlerai pas de préférence, le contredit-elle. Il ne m'a jamais donné l'impression d'y être très attaché. Ses frères ne l'ont pas persuadé en jouant la carte de l'affection fraternelle. J'ai assisté à la scène. Ils l'ont menacé.

\- Tu as été témoin de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Olyvar et ses frères ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit tout de suite ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas, Robb. Par honte de mon inaction peut-être. J'aurais dû réagir quand ils nous ont insultés, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire.

\- Qu'ont-ils dit de nous ? grinça son mari.

\- Ils t'ont accusé de parjure...

\- Je ne peux pas leur donner entièrement tort sur ce point, concéda-t-il. Et à ton propos ?

\- Rien d'important, mentit-elle.

\- Tu as utilisé le pronom "nous", lui rappela-t-il. Comment t'ont-ils appelée ?

\- Robb, soupira-t-elle, si je te le disais, tu te lancerais dans le siège des Jumeaux. Tu ne peux pas te le permettre, pas tant que cette guerre n'est pas terminée. Essayons d'oublier tout ça, je t'en prie.

\- Je ne pense pas le pouvoir, avoua-t-il

\- S'il te plaît ! Les Frey ont suffisamment gâché cette journée en partant, ne les laissons pas la ternir encore plus.

\- Des paroles sensées, approuva-t-il. Les dieux m'ont gâté. Ils m'ont donné une reine aussi belle que réfléchie.

\- Réfléchie, tu exagères ! T'épouser n'avait rien de réfléchi, lui déclara-t-elle en posant la main sur sa joue. C'était audacieux, risqué, mais je ne le regrette absolument pas. » conclut-elle en approchant sa bouche de la sienne.

* * *

D'autres jours passèrent. L'amour entre Robb et elle résistait aussi bien à la défiance de certains bannerets comme les Karstark ou les Glover qu'à l'attitude de Lady Catelyn. Sa belle-mère ne l'aimait pas, Talisa en avait bien conscience. Elle la tenait pour seule responsable de toute cette affaire. « Tu l'as épousée simplement pour me faire payer la perte du Régicide ! » avait-elle accusé son fils le soir-même du départ des Frey. À cela, la réaction de Robb ne s'était pas faite attendre : « J'ai épousé Talisa parce que je l'aime ! l'avait-il repris.

\- Parce que tu crois que l'on se marie par amour ? Sur un coup de tête ? Ton père et moi n'étions que des étrangers avant notre mariage, l'amour est venu avec le temps.

\- Vous me l'avez déjà dit, mère. Mais, j'ai aussi pris sa virginité. Auriez-vous préféré que je ne m'engage pas réellement avec elle après ça ? Qu'elle reste dans l'ombre ? Et si je l'avais mis enceinte ? Si je ne l'avais pas épousé pour respecter ma promesse, l'enfant se serait retrouvé dans la même situation que Jon et je voulais l'éviter.

\- Mon fils, tu as le sens de l'honneur de ton père. Peut-être le tien était-il même plus grand, car Ned n'a pas épousé Ashara Dayne. » Dayne. Talisa connaissait ce nom. Une illustre et ancienne famille de Dorne. Olyvar leur en avait parlé, à Léandro et elle, lors d'un de ces cours. L'histoire de leur épée ancestrale, Aube, forgée à partir du cœur d'une météorite, avait impressionné son frère.

« Comprenez-vous ma décision, maintenant ? avait poursuivi Robb.

\- Je la comprends, Robb. Ça ne signifie pas que je l'approuve. » Talisa n'en avait pas écouté davantage. Elle n'avait pas pensé être accueillie à bras ouverts par Lady Stark, pas avec toutes les répercussions, mais cette dernière n'avait pas revu son opinion depuis. Encore maintenant, elle n'avait pas réussi à se faire apprécier d'elle. Pourtant, elle restait déterminée à y parvenir. Elle redoublerait d'efforts pour devenir une reine à la hauteur de Robb et ainsi gagner son approbation.

Ils avaient levé le camp et faisaient à présent route pour Harrenhal. Après la dernière bataille où l'armée du Nord avait mis les troupes Lannister en déroute, Lord Tywin s'y était réfugié avec ses bataillons restants. La perspective de pouvoir revoir son ancien employeur inquiétait Talisa. Elle ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais l'impression qu'il lui avait laissée lors de leur rencontre et toutes les informations qu'elle avait obtenues sur lui l'incitaient à croire qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Elle l'avait trahie en choisissant Robb... et de cette manière, elle avait également trahi ses cousins. Elle aurait sincèrement préféré l'éviter. Lord Ethan lui avait permis de rejoindre Westeros, et Lord Strafford l'avait hébergée, mais elle était une Stark à présent, leur ennemie. Si seulement, il n'y avait pas de conflits entre sa nouvelle famille et les Lannister ! Les choses auraient été plus simples.

Le chemin jusqu'à Harrenhal l'éreinta - toutes ces heures à cheval lui meurtrissaient l'arrière-train - mais lui donna aussi l'occasion de parler à sa belle-mère. Elle la surprit un jour en train de confectionner ce qui devait être un talisman. « Puis-je vous aider ? » lui proposa-t-elle. Elle rejeta son offre. Talisa, abattue, fut à deux doigts de se retirer, mais la veuve d'Eddard Stark poursuivit : « Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider parce que seule une mère peut faire cet objet, pour que les dieux protègent ses enfants.

\- En avez-vous déjà fait ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- Deux fois. Une après la chute de mon fils Bran et une autre parce que l'un des enfants avait attrapé la vérole.

\- Lequel ?

\- Jon Snow » lui révéla-t-elle. Le nom laissa Talisa sans voix. Jon Snow. Le demi-frère illégitime de son mari. Robb lui avait souvent parlé de lui et il lui avait confié que sa mère n'avait jamais réussi à l'aimer, qu'elle ne pouvait le voir autrement que comme la preuve vivante de l'infidélité de son père. Pourquoi aurait-elle cherché à la sauver de la maladie alors qu'elle avait une raison (que Talisa ne qualifierait pas de bonne) de le préférer mort.

« Quand mon époux est revenu de guerre avec ce bébé, je ne supportais pas de le regarder. À sa simple vue, j'imaginais la femme avec qui Ned l'avait eu. Tout ce que je voulais était que les dieux me débarrassent de lui. Alors, je leur ai demandé : faites-le partir. Et il a eu la vérole. À ce moment, j'ai réalisé que j'étais la pire femme qui soit. J'avais souhaité la mort d'un enfant innocent. Alors, je suis resté toute la nuit à côté de son lit, tenant sa main glacée, et j'ai prié les sept faces du dieu : "laissez-le vivre. Je l'aimerai. Je serai une mère pour lui."

\- Et il a survécu.

\- Il a survécu. Mais je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse. Aujourd'hui, je me dis : tout ce qui est arrivé à ma famille a eu lieu à cause de moi, parce que je n'ai pas su aimer un enfant innocent.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir partagé ce secret avec moi. Je sais combien il est difficile de se confier à une complète étrangère. Je n'ai moi-même pas osé dire en face à mes parents que je comptais quitter Volantis pour Westeros.

\- Vos parents ignorent que vous êtes ici ?

\- Je leur ai écrit une lettre juste avant mon départ et une autre en arrivant. Si je leur avais dit, ils m'auraient retenue et je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- À cause de mon frère et d'une promesse que je m'étais faite. C'est une longue histoire.

\- Il me plairait de l'entendre. » lui assura Lady Catelyn. Alors, pour la seconde fois, Talisa raconta la noyade de Léandro à un membre de la famille Stark. « Je me suis sentie si coupable quand c'est arrivé, lui confia-t-elle. C'est mon petit frère, j'étais supposée veiller sur lui, mais j'avais pensé qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Je l'avais vu en compagnie d'autres enfants, et je m'étais convaincue que tout irait bien pour lui. Je ne lui avais plus prêté attention... jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été trop tard. Nous n'avons jamais rien dit à nos parents. Ni à notre oncle.

\- Et vous me le confiez à moi, une parfaite étrangère. Une personne qui ne vous a jamais montré un peu d'affection.

\- Vous avez été la première à vous confier. Il était juste que je fasse de même.

\- Je peux vous poser une question, Talisa ?

\- Oui.

\- Où avez-vous appris le Commun ? Votre maîtrise de la langue est quasi parfaite.

\- J'ai eu un excellent professeur, originaire de Dorne. Mon désir de vivre sur Westeros et l'entraînement quotidien ont fait le reste.

\- Et pourquoi avoir accepté la main de mon fils ? À ce que je devine, vous n'aviez aucun désir de devenir reine.

\- J'aime votre fils, Lady Catelyn, ça a été ma seule motivation. Je sais que vous m'en voulez parce qu'il est revenu sur son engagement, mais je n'ai jamais eu de goût pour le pouvoir, je peux vous le certifier.

\- Je vous crois. Merci d'avoir dissipé mes doutes. Je ne valide toujours pas cette idée, mais je vous crois. Et si Robb est heureux avec vous, alors je saurais vous apprécier. » Ces derniers mots émurent Talisa. Un premier pas venait d'être fait.

* * *

Quand ils atteignirent Harrenhal, ils ne découvrirent qu'un endroit désert. Soulagée de ne pas revoir le seigneur de Castral Roc, Talisa fut affolée par le nombre de corps sans vie qui gisaient dans la cour. Des prisonniers originaires des Conflans pour la plupart. Le seul survivant était un vieillard nommé Qybrun. Blessé au cou, il avait été laissé pour mort. Talisa s'empressa de le soigner et tandis qu'elle arrêtait l'hémorragie, il leur confia ce qu'il s'était passé. Tywin Lannister avait déserté les lieux après avoir appris la venue de la coalition nordienne. Il avait exécuté tous les captifs avant de s'en aller avec ses guerriers.

Robb demanda à ses gardes de conduire sa mère jusqu'à une chambre et de l'y garder. Talisa essaya de le raisonner, mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il était toujours trop en colère contre elle pour accepter de revoir son jugement. Ses prisonniers, deux neveux de Lord Tywin, furent également conduits dans une geôle. L'un d'eux était blessé. Elle s'occuperait de lui dès qu'elle aurait terminé de soigner Qyburn. Lord Kastark, par esprit de vengeance, souhaitait que cette blessure s'infecte et le tue, mais elle ne pouvait le permettre. Ce garçon était si jeune, sûrement du même âge que Léandro, et elle s'était promis de secourir les blessés peu importe qui ils étaient.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre, vous a plu. Je pense qu'il y en aura encore un ou deux après lui, peut-être trois. Pour les dialogues, certains sont entièrement de ma création pour d'autres, comme celui entre Catelyn et Talisa, je me suis basée sur mes souvenirs mais je n'ai pas vérifié leur contenu exact (je ne voulais pas non plus faire de reprise mot pour mot)**_


End file.
